


what this world is about. (Traducción)

by lovebugandsunshine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1980s, AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebugandsunshine/pseuds/lovebugandsunshine
Summary: Un AU de secundaria estadounidense ambientada en la década de los 80's; con primeras veces, partidos de fútbol americano y sentimientos.Título alternativo: El Comienzo.





	what this world is about. (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [what this world is about](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009088) by [isntrio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isntrio/pseuds/isntrio). 



> ESTA TRADUCCIÓN CUENTA CON LA AUTORIZACIÓN DE LA AUTORA. Todos los créditos y derechos reservados para ella. All credits and rights reserved for her. 
> 
> Título sacado de [under pressure de queen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aUW_8cWG7YA/)
> 
> Pueden encontrar el playlist en [spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/zoebubbly82/playlist/5dClulvHMMO66VI35dpNJs/)
> 
> MUCHÍSIMAS gracias a mi queridísima Ana aka Avellanna por betar estar traducción de la manera tan maravillosa en que lo hizo y ser siempre tan amable y extraordinaria (la pueden encontrar en [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Avellanna/) en [ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Avellana/) y en [twitter](https://twitter.com/sinceiwas19/) para ver sus demás trabajos)
> 
> ALSO I'd like to thank the wonderful author for allowing me to let this translation happen. Your work is remarkable and incredible, keep up with the good work cause you do it amazingly! x 
> 
> También subí esta traducción a mi [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/gunsinourpetticoats/) por si quieren leerlo ahí o seguirme para estar al tanto de mis traducciones, ya que probablemente las publique primero ahí y luego aquí. 
> 
> También pásense por mi [twitter](https://twitter.com/romanhoIidayau/) si lo desean.
> 
> Espero les guste, bendiciones xxx

 

[The Alarm - The Stand](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GPnc_RKjd-U)

Parte de eso son las luces.

La sensación de luces blancas ardiendo en su espalda mientras corre a lo largo del campo, pulmones amenazando con ceder, enviando fuego que fluye por sus venas y su cerebro. No hace más que motivarlo, sus pies casi borrosos debajo de él, tirando de él más allá de la línea de cuarenta yardas a la de treinta, a veinte y luego a diez, y oye a la multitud antes de que los vea, todos pisoteando y gritando, fundiéndose en su mente, convirtiéndolos en vagos recuerdos ruidosos.

Él pasa la línea de gol. Él piensa que la multitud se vuelve aún más ruidosa. Se permite una sonrisa en su protector bucal, sólo para él.

Las luces son parte de ello, y también lo es la multitud y la adrenalina que arde y la atención y la gloria. Él ama su deporte, ama el campo, el balón y el equipo. Él nunca amó tanto a algo.

Se vuelve hacia la multitud y se quita el casco, sacude sus brazos y agita el casco y el balón, luciendo una gran sonrisa para la gente. Ellos responden, animados y coreando “ _Vamos Warhawks!”_ y si permite que su ego crezca lo suficiente, cree que también puede escuchar que gritan _Styles._

No es por eso que se volvió hacia la multitud. Lo ve en el medio, un llamativo cartel dorado brillando en el centro, agitado por lo que sería particularmente un apasionado fan, si las letras no leyeran _Harry Styles Apesta_ en azul oscuro.

Elocuente, piensa Harry. Pone los ojos en blanco y señala a quien está sosteniendo el cartel, luego hacia el balón, articulando _para ti_. Algunos ojos se vuelven para mirar al del cartel, y los estudiantes se codean a sabiendas, sonrisas satisfechas aparecen en sus caras cuando quien está sujetando el cartel le muestra a Harry el dedo del medio y le articula _jódete_ en respuesta.

Harry se siente a sí mismo sonriendo, no para él ni para la multitud, sino para su chico.

Después de todo, ama a algo más que el fútbol.

Y ahora, después del juego, Harry Styles se encuentra en el medio del campo de fútbol vacío, con el olor a césped y pintura y sudor flotando en el aire, luces que arrastran su sombra por el campo. Nunca se ha sentido más grande que cuando las luces lo hacen parecer como un gigante entre todos los demás, donde su sombra se parece más a quién debería ser que a quién es.

Un golpe en la parte posterior de su cabeza lo saca de sus pensamientos y frunce el ceño, volteándose para comenzar a gritar, o algo, pero en lugar de eso una sonrisa se extiende en su rostro, una más brillante que las luces, él cree.

" _Ahhh!_ " El que lo golpeó levanta los brazos con falso entusiasmo, se pone las manos en la cara y jadea. "¡Es Harry Styles!"

Harry niega con la cabeza, pero no puede quitarse la sonrisa de la cara. " _Louis_ ", dice, y levanta las manos para acercarlo de alguna manera, para que Harry pueda tocarlo, para que Harry pueda sentir algo. "Louis, ven aquí".

Louis pone los ojos en blanco y se toma su tiempo mientras camina hacia Harry, los pocos metros que los separan se cierran. Se detiene a sólo unos centímetros de la nariz de Harry, si Harry se inclinara, sus labios se tocarían, y Harry aprieta los puños para evitar extender la mano y acariciar la piel de Louis, la piel suave de sus caderas, la parte donde Harry dejó un moretón púrpura floreciente hace una semana.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Ambos lo sienten. El aire entre ellos se está volviendo difícil de respirar.

Los ojos de Louis parpadean hacia los labios de Harry. Y si Harry no estuviera tan conectado con Louis, no habría escuchado el pequeño suspiro que dejó escapar. Louis traga saliva y sonríe con esfuerzo, girando su mirada a los ojos de Harry, y Harry abre la boca para preguntar por qué Louis está tan callado, por qué la piel alrededor de sus ojos está irritada, por qué sus ojos azules –esos ojos azules–, tan azules, sobre los que Harry ha soñado dormido y pensado despierto, parecen tristes.

Louis habla primero; él siempre gana.

"Tengo frío", Louis susurra entre ellos, y Harry se está quitando la chaqueta antes de que termine su frase. Louis se muerde el labio para no sonreír, deslizando la chaqueta sobre sus hombros, cayendo sobre sus muslos, sobre sus manos. Harry se quedó sin aliento la primera vez que vio a Louis con su ropa, y no cree que alguna vez deje de estarlo.

Harry aparta un mechón de pelo que le cae en los ojos. Los ojos de Louis siguen a sus manos. "Eso es lo que siempre dices", murmura.

Louis captura los dedos de Harry entre los suyos ligeramente, balanceando sus brazos entre los dos. Harry siente escalofríos correr por su espina dorsal, la piel de Louis fría contra la de él. Louis se inclina hacia adelante un poco, acomodando su cabeza contra el pecho de Harry, como si tratara de envolverse en sus brazos.

Harry conoce a Louis, y él sabe que esto es lo más cercano que jamás tendrá a un _te extrañé_ , por lo que abraza la cintura de Louis, enterrando su nariz en su cabello. "Yo también te extrañé", Harry susurra en su cabello. Huele a caramelo.

Louis se aleja del pecho de Harry, y se agacha –el corazón de Harry se salta un latido– sólo para levantar el balón que se posó a sus pies. Louis mueve los hombros coquetamente mientras camina hacia atrás, levantando las cejas mientras una sonrisa se expande en su rostro.

"Tomlinson recibe el balón, corriendo más allá de la línea de cuarenta yardas", Louis grita, mientras gira y comienza a correr por el campo. "¿Dónde está la defensa?". Le hace un guiño por encima del hombro antes de comenzar a correr hacia el otro lado del campo, las luces siguen brillando.

Harry sonríe en su mano antes de seguirlo; él siempre irá detrás de Louis, y Louis siempre sabrá esto. Pasa a toda velocidad por cuarenta, treinta, y grita, la risa entre sus palabras: "Styles está cerca, justo en los talones de Tomlinson".

Louis gira de repente, corriendo hacia las líneas laterales. Harry patina sobre sus talones, rodillas aterrizando en la tierra, y Louis no hace más que rodar sus ojos. "Mal desempeño de Styles, dejando que Tomlinson se le escape de las manos". Louis sonríe y salta descuidadamente hacia la zona de anotación, tomándose su tiempo. "El otro equipo ni siquiera tiene una _oportunidad_ ".

Harry se levanta y pasa a más de veinte, la risa flota en el aire y se posa en el césped. Él cree que puede escuchar las risitas de Louis mezclarse con las de él. "Styles se vuelve a acercar", dice Harry, haciendo eco en el campo. "Styles también cree que Tomlinson está diciendo mierda".

Louis gira, corriendo hacia atrás, mordiendo su labio inferior, como a veces lo hace cuando sonríe. Él levanta sus cejas. "Tomlinson no cree que Styles lo logre". Lanza sus brazos, encogiéndose de hombros. "Tomlinson también cree que Styles debería cerrar su…".

El chillido que deja escapar Louis cuando Harry lo taclea es casi cómico, pero Harry recibe una rodilla en el estómago antes de poder reírse. Ambos se estrellan contra el suelo, Louis gritando _¡Harry, idiota!,_ pero la malicia no está allí, reemplazada por risitas y sonrisas, y Harry entierra su rostro en el cuello de Louis, siente su corazón en su garganta, su cerebro convertido en nada.

Él no puede pensar cuando está con Louis. Es lo que lo trajo aquí. Es por eso que está aquí. Es por eso que él envuelve sus brazos debajo de la cintura de Louis, lo agarra con más fuerza, como si Louis realmente se fuera a escapar de sus manos. Es por eso que le llena el cuello con marcas, moretones púrpuras en su garganta, sus labios rosados. Es por eso que muerde el hombro de Louis, para evitar caer de rodillas y rogar por el perdón de Louis, rogarle que lo vea, que le crea, que entienda por qué las cosas son como son.

Harry dice que nadie entiende. Louis dice que él es el único que lo hace.

"Entonces," Louis coloca sus manos entre los rizos de Harry, sus dedos dan vueltas, anudando aún más su cabello. "Hueles asqueroso".

Harry resopla contra su hombro, levantándose para estar cara a cara con Louis. "Eso sucede cuando pasas dos horas en un campo con un montón de chicos. El sudor es parte del trato".

"¿Cómo es posible que alguien olvide a nuestro mariscal de campo estrella, Harry Styles?" Louis sostiene la cara de Harry, aplastando sus mejillas. Louis empuja a Harry hacia abajo, para colocar sus rodillas a ambos lados de las caderas de Harry. Él balancea su cuerpo hacia atrás, colocando su peso sobre el bulto de Harry. "¿Cuántos de ellos saben que su mariscal de campo estrella simplemente _ama_ sudar con otros chicos?"

"Louis". Él traga. Sus manos encuentran la cintura de Louis, aquietando su cuerpo. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo?" Louis se inclina, presionando sus labios contra los de Harry. Son más los dientes que cualquier otra cosa, pero la misma sensación abruma a Harry en todo momento, la misma desesperación que se apodera de ellos dos, la forma en que ambos no se detendrán hasta que el otro se rinda.

Esta vez, es Harry. "Louis", dice, tomando una bocanada de aire. Louis levanta una ceja hacia él, sus mejillas sonrojadas.

"¿Qué pasa?" Louis se agacha nuevamente, mordiendo la mandíbula de Harry, su cuello, presionado besos hasta su oreja. "¿Qué pasa, _Harry Styles_?", susurra, luego muerde la piel debajo de la oreja de Harry. "¿Qué te tiene tan preocupado?"

Louis se está burlando de él, frunciendo sus labios, luego llenando su cara con besos, cubriendo la cara de Harry con fingida sinceridad. "¿Por qué estás tan _asustado_?"

Harry empuja a Louis lo suficiente para apoyarse sobre sus codos. "Louis, no podemos. Aquí no. Mi papá-" Louis lo mira, la misma expresión que tiene cada vez que esto sucede, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, pero algo más persiste detrás de sus ojos, y Harry haría cualquier cosa para ver que desapareciera.

Casi cualquier cosa.

"Oh, sí". Louis apoya más peso en Harry, mordiéndose los labios y sonriendo. "El Coach Styles podría ver a su hijo besuqueándose con otro chico." Harry traga con fuerza mientras siente a Louis presionar más fuerte contra él, sus pantalones considerablemente más apretados que hace cinco minutos. "Porque eso sería _tan_ malo".

Harry no sabe qué decir –sí sabe, en realidad–, pero lo ha dicho antes, y no importa, así que no dice nada, y en su lugar agarra a Louis por cerca de sus costillas y los voltea, Harry se instala entre los muslos de Louis.

"Por favor, cállate." Harry golpea su frente contra la de Louis, respirando el mismo aire. Sus dedos permanecen en la garganta de Louis, la piel siempre tan fría. "Tú, sólo. Cállate."

Él presiona sus labios, lento y firme, Harry derritiéndose en él, todo su peso corporal se hunde encima de Louis. Louis gime en su boca, tratando de obtener más de Harry, más de todo, _másmásmás_.

Y Harry se lo da, presionando aún más entre sus piernas, desliza su lengua en la boca de Louis. Louis suspira, sus manos se arrastran por debajo de la camisa de Harry, sus dedos dibujan círculos sobre su espalda.

"No deberíamos estar haciendo esto", Harry susurra contra los labios de Louis. El azul de los ojos de Louis es brumoso, de la manera más leve que siempre se ponen. Hacen que Harry quiera escribir poemas sobre ellos, o algo, si Harry fuera bueno en ese tipo de cosas.

"Sin embargo, aquí estamos", dice Louis, sonriendo contra la boca de Harry. El corazón de Harry se salta un latido, y se inclina para besar a Louis otra vez, más duro y violento.

"Me vuelves loco", susurra Harry entre los dos como una especie de secreto. Pasa sus manos arriba y abajo por la cintura de Louis, en la parte baja de su espalda, deslizándose sobre su trasero. "Me vuelves malditamente loco".

Y es verdad, porque Harry ni siquiera puede formar pensamientos correctos a veces, ni siquiera puede pronunciar las palabras. A veces se encuentra mirando a Louis cuando se supone que debe estar escuchando en clase, se pierde en conversaciones cuando está reproduciendo las que tuvo con Louis la noche anterior. Él recuerda cada palabra.

Él no está seguro si Louis lo hace.

Harry retrocede un poco, el aire entre ellos sigue siendo el mismo. Louis lo mira con estrellas en sus ojos, resplandeciendo en las luces del campo de fútbol. "Tengo que", Harry inhala y luego exhala. "Tengo que irme".

Louis entorna los ojos, lamiéndose los labios. Empuja a Harry hacia atrás y ambos se sientan en el pasto, separados por algunos centímetros. Todavía está demasiado lejos, y Harry quiere abrazarlo, quiere sostenerle la mano, cuidarlo.

"¿Qué pasa, bebé?" Se le ocurre a Harry después de decirlo que Louis podría no estar particularmente abierto a apodos cariñosos en este momento, y está en lo cierto cuando Louis entrecierra aún más los ojos y se levanta, cruzando los brazos.

"Pensé que íbamos a tener una cita", dice Louis, y parece que trata de sonar amenazante, pero hay una cierta suavidad en sus palabras, y sólo hace que Harry quiera abrazarlo más porque Louis nunca es suave, al menos no a propósito. "¿Qué surgió que es _tan_ importante?"

Harry se pone de pie, extiende la mano para agarrar la de Louis, pero la retrae como si Harry fuera veneno para él. Traga saliva con fuerza, las manos colgando a los lados sin que nadie las sostenga. "Mi papá." Y él ve el leve sobresalto que Louis trata de ocultar. Sin éxito. "No estuve en casa todo el fin de semana pasado y va a sospechar".

"No estuviste en casa todo el fin de semana porque estabas conmigo". La voz de Louis se rompe al final y Harry sólo quiere rodearlo con sus brazos, pero Louis está tan distante, caminando hacia la salida. Siempre alejándose.

Las manos de Harry están temblando. "Él no sabe eso".

"No quieres que él lo sepa", corrige Louis, y mira a Harry, la misma expresión fría que usa en la escuela, la que le da a todos, la que no le da a Harry excepto ahora.

Y Harry quiere agarrar a Louis por los hombros, sacudirlo y hacerle entender y también quiere golpear una pared y también quiere saltar de un acantilado, pero no hace nada de eso y en su lugar mira a Louis irse porque Harry no es bueno en muchas cosas, pero él es realmente bueno en no hacer nada y es incluso mejor para hacer que todo sea un desastre y sólo quiere poder sostener su mano y besarlo y follarlo y abrazarlo, pero él no puede, él no puede, él no puede.

Las luces se apagan.

 

[The Smiths - Ask](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zoo9Vu1a9bU)

Harry recuerda la primera vez que vio a Louis Tomlinson.

Él tenía un aire sobre él; el chico nuevo, recién llegado de Inglaterra. La mayoría de los adolescentes de su ciudad nunca habían salido del estado, mucho menos el país. Era misterioso, un enigma entre la multitud, complementado con asombrosos ojos azules y una sonrisa que decía _no me conoces, no sabes nada_.

O algo como eso.

Porque Harry nunca recordó mirar a un chico y pensar en sus ojos (son azules y Harry quiere ahogarse en ellos) y Harry nunca recordó que pensar en una sonrisa era algo en lo que valía la pena pensar (Louis hace que el corazón de Harry se sobresalte) y Harry nunca recordó su mirada deteniéndose en la cintura de un chico, pero Harry nunca había visto a Louis antes.

Ninguno de ellos lo había hecho. Porque, así como las personas definieron al tiempo en a. C. y d. C., Harry y sus amigos –de una manera terriblemente cliché y vergonzosa (como suelen ser los chicos de secundaria, en defensa de Harry)– definieron sus vidas escolares en dos secciones distintas: antes de Louis y después de Louis.

Antes Louis se veía así: la gente se despertaba, iban a la escuela, sobrevivían, volvían a casa.

Harry salía a correr a las cuatro de la mañana simplemente para salir de su casa, Harry desayunaba solo en el parque, Harry sonreía en la escuela, pero nunca sabía por qué sonreía, Harry se iba a su casa, Harry sobrevivía, Harry besaba a chicas aleatorias cuando iba a fiestas, Harry bebía cerveza de mierda para olvidar que besaba a chicas aleatorias, Harry jugaba al fútbol, Harry aún podía respirar.

Después de Louis se veía así: la gente se despertaba, iban a la escuela, esperaban que Louis llegara, abrían camino para él, lo miraban, lo seguían, le hablaban, le saludaban y le sonreían, cuchicheaban a espaldas de él, estaban invertidos, estaban interesados, había una pieza de Louis para todos.

Harry iba a correr a las cuatro de la mañana para luego caminar con Louis a la escuela, Harry desayunaba con Louis en el parque, Harry sonreía en la escuela por Louis, Harry nunca quería regresar a casa, Harry vivía, Harry besaba a un chico, Harry tenía sexo con un chico, Harry bebía cerveza de mierda porque es un estúpido estudiante de secundaria y porque puede, Harry amaba el fútbol, Harry respiraba por Louis, Harry vivía por Louis, Harry estaba completamente enamorado.

Harry _está_ enamorado.

Pero. Él se está adelantando a sí mismo.

 

[Men At Work - Down Under](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XfR9iY5y94s)

Sucedió por primera vez un domingo por la mañana, tres semanas después de que iniciara el último año de secundaria de Harry.

Un día particularmente lluvioso, lúgubre en todo lo que importaba. Nubes grises flotaban sobre ellos y la lluvia les azotaba los hombros, filtrándose en sus huesos. La lluvia, Harry recuerda haber pensado, le quita un poco de vida a todo, un poco de dolor en el pecho, en la cabeza.

Harry no lo sabía en ese momento, pero era el último día del verano.

(Harry, un firme creyente del destino y las señales, trata de no pensar demasiado sobre el hecho de que tal vez el mundo estaba tratando de advertirle acerca de lo inevitablemente afortunado, o desafortunado, Harry todavía no se puede decidir, que estaba a punto de sucederle.)

(Él trata de no darle tanta importancia al pensamiento).

Les dieron un descanso para hidratarse de cinco minutos, donde la mayoría de los chicos se arrinconaban bajo el techo de la banca para suplentes, sentados en bancos que se alineaban en las paredes. Harry y Liam se dirigieron a las gradas, conversando ociosamente sobre el clima o algo igualmente aburrido.

Harry estaba tomando un trago de agua cuando vio una figura en las gradas. Sacudió la cabeza y continuó su charla sobre una jugada de fútbol americano o la chica con la que Liam estaba enamorado o algo que Harry aparentemente no consideró lo suficientemente importante como para recordar.

Liam dijo algo sobre que necesitaba usar el baño, y Harry se quedó solo dando vueltas alrededor de las gradas. Recuerda haber mirado hacia arriba y haber visto la misma figura, con el paraguas sin usar a un lado y la capucha puesta.

"¡Hey!", Recuerda haber gritado. La figura había mirado hacia arriba y había dejado caer algo, tal vez un lápiz. Harry le echó una buena mirada a su cara antes de que alguien le empujara el hombro y volteara hacia el campo.

"¿A qué le estás gritando?", Había preguntado Nathan, un corredor.

Harry frunció el ceño y señaló a las gradas. Él no sabe el nombre del chico. "A ese chico allá arriba".

Nathan había vuelto a mirar las gradas y luego a Harry, riéndose. "No veo nada. Ve despacio con las cervezas o algo la próxima vez, ¿está bien? Debes estar imaginándote algo.” Y dejó a Harry con una palmada en la espalda y un encogimiento de hombros.

Harry negó con la cabeza y se volvió hacia las gradas. Estaban vacías. Pero algo le llamaba la atención. Él no sabía el nombre del chico.

Hay pocas cosas buenas acerca de vivir en un pueblo con una población del menos de mil habitantes, las cuáles Harry puede contar con una mano. No existe la privacidad, ni la libertad, pero sí una sensación general de estar atrapado, no obstante. Como regla general, vivir en una ciudad tan pequeña significa conocer a todos, y conocer a todos significa saber sus nombres.

Harry sabe el nombre del niño que entrega el periódico por las mañanas y la mujer con la que coincide en su trote diario y el panadero que le regala un panecillo y una cálida sonrisa los días que pasa por ahí y conoce a todos y desde que tiene memoria.

Debe ser la lluvia, Harry recuerda haber pensado.

 

[Bruce Springsteen - Hungry Heart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lQSn26zCXYQ)

Louis lo está ignorando.

Harry lo sabe por las catorce llamadas perdidas, el obstinado silencio que Louis le había dado durante toda la clase de literatura y la sensación de ardor en su espalda que sabía que era Zayn, lo que significaba que Louis le dijo algo a Zayn, lo cual sólo dejó un sentimiento de terribles celos.

Harry también conoce a Louis lo suficiente como para saber que no quiere que lo deje en paz. También lo sabe por su chaqueta que colgaba de los hombros de Louis el lunes y hoy. Y la nota adhesiva que dejó en su casillero con la cara sonriente más pasivo agresiva jamás escrita, x en vez de ojos como sólo una persona sabe dibujarlos. Y la tierra que salió inmediatamente de su casillero cuando lo abrió esta mañana sólo pueden significar una cosa.

Louis quiere atención. Y atención recibirá.

Harry está esperando al lado del casillero de Louis al final del día, miradas conocedoras paseándose al lado suyo. Una chica le da un codazo mientras pasa y pone los ojos en blanco, dice algo parecido a " _no seas demasiado malo con él, Styles_ ”.

Por supuesto. Porque los rumores de la broma de Louis ya han circulado por toda la escuela y los susurros y risitas que recibe mientras camina por los pasillos no son su imaginación. El rumor de que _Harry odia a Louis,_ _y Louis odia a Harry_ es tan viejo como el tiempo mismo y algo que ninguno de los dos comenzó, pero algo que evita que otros rumores, rumores de algo mucho peor que ellos odiándose, se propaguen.

Pero. Louis hace un buen trabajo al actuar como si odiara a Harry la mayor parte del tiempo. Harry realmente hace un trabajo bastante horrible, pero sus miradas persistentes y muestras públicas de admiración se pueden tomar como sádicas muestras de odio profundamente arraigado, así que. Lo toman como mejor les parezca.

Louis camina con Zayn mientras se acerca a su casillero. Sus pasos se ralentizan cuando ve a Harry. Le dice algo a Zayn, y Zayn se aleja, pero no antes de apoyarse en los brazos de Louis y darle un abrazo, su mano lo suficientemente baja como para tener la mandíbula de Harry tensa, la mano a su lado se encrespa en un puño.

Zayn se aleja primero y pasa junto a Harry, sin más contacto. A través de las pocas interacciones que él y Zayn han tenido, él sabe que ningún contacto significa más que cualquiera, en cierto modo.

"Hola, bebé", dice Harry y se apoya contra la pared cerca del casillero de Louis. Los pasillos en su mayoría se han despejado, de todos modos. Harry no tiene que tener miedo.

Louis le levanta las cejas no impresionado. Cierto.

Harry se aclara la garganta y se acerca, abarrotando el espacio de Louis. "Te extrañé", dice. Sin reacción. "Te ves hermoso hoy. Me gusta cómo te ves en mi ropa." Su chaqueta del equipo de fútbol cuelga de los hombros de Louis, un par de tallas más grande.

"Te gusto como sea", dice Louis, luego arruga la nariz como si no hubiera querido decir eso.

"Tienes razón". Harry sonríe ante la respuesta. Es más de lo que ha recibido en los últimos tres días, y ha echado de menos el sonido de la voz de Louis. "Lo hago."

Louis resopla y empuja a Harry, sin ninguna malicia detrás. Él va a marcar su combinación, y cuando abre su casillero, una pared de girasoles amarillos se extiende hasta el borde del casillero de Louis.

"¿Es esta tu idea de una disculpa?", Pregunta Louis, y las comisuras de su boca son fruncidas exageradamente, del tipo que sólo hace cuando intenta no reírse. "Porque es una mierda".

Harry mueve sus dos manos en el aire. "Sorpresa, bebé". Hay una sonrisa amenazando los labios de Louis si se lo ve lo suficientemente cerca. "Los girasoles son tus favoritos".

"Felicitaciones por ser un novio medio decente." La voz de Louis está goteando sarcasmo mientras aplaude lentamente. Levanta su mochila y antes de que pueda pasar las correas sobre sus hombros, Harry se la quita.

"Me merezco el premio a novio del año", dice Harry mientras Louis camina frente a él. Él sonríe para sí mismo, su chaqueta del equipo de fútbol colgando orgullosamente en Louis.

Harry no cree que su nombre alguna vez se haya visto más hermoso que cuando está tendido sobre la espalda de Louis.

Louis todavía no lo está encarando cuando salen de la escuela. "Oh, sí, por supuesto", dice, y puede oír cuando rueda sus ojos. "Novio de la década".

"Del siglo". Louis lo mira por encima de su hombro y Harry guiña un ojo.

Louis niega con la cabeza y se da la vuelta. Las hojas crujen debajo de sus pies mientras caminan más allá del estacionamiento, hacia la acera. Huele a otoño, a lluvia y a árboles en descomposición, naranja y amarillo rodean la vereda hacia la escuela.

Harry alcanza a Louis, caminando uno al lado del otro. Él deja caer su mano a su lado, dejando que las puntas de sus dedos se cepillen, los escalofríos recorren la espina dorsal de Harry.

Louis mira sus manos y retrae la suya. Sólo rompe el corazón de Harry un poco. "Todavía estoy enojado contigo", comienza. "Para aclarar."

No, él no está. "No, no lo estás", dice Harry. "Sólo estás siendo terco. Y me extrañas."

"Acusaciones tremendamente fuertes para alguien que quiere conservar su cabeza", dice Louis, sacándole la lengua a Harry. Harry lo empuja un poco hacia la acera, lo que hace que Louis empuje a Harry a la calle, lo que hace que Harry corra detrás de Louis, quien ya está corriendo, su risa retumbando en el aire.

Harry persigue a Louis; así es como siempre ha sido y así es como siempre será.

Están en la parte más antigua de la ciudad, ahora. Los edificios son más pequeños y están hechos de ladrillo rojo, pequeñas casas adosadas que bordean las calles. Las hojas crujen debajo de los dos, finalmente disminuyendo la velocidad y reanudando su caminata, y esta vez cuando Harry junta sus dedos, Louis se entrelaza.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" Louis pregunta, en medio del silencio. Las calles están vacías, y los dos saben que esa es la única razón por la que pueden hacer lo que están haciendo. Un pájaro vuela sobre ellos, terriblemente tarde para noviembre, piensa Harry. "¿No tienes práctica?"

Harry pasa el pulgar sobre la peca en la mano de Louis. "Sí", dice. "Pero quería llevar a mi chico a su casa".

Louis tararea a sabiendas y se vuelve hacia Harry, dándole un golpe en la mejilla. "¿Y qué más?"

"¿No puedo simplemente llevar a mi novio a casa porque quiero?" Harry jadea y se lleva una mano al pecho en dramatismo y para nada porque la palabra _novio_ aún hace que su corazón se sobresalte. Louis frunce los labios y asiente con la cabeza para que Harry continúe. "Y también porque no he estado jugando bien. Los chicos se han dado cuenta".

Hay una pausa en el aire. Las palabras _tu papá se ha dado cuenta_ cuelgan entre ellos. Ninguno de ellos trata de tomarlas.

"Entonces, ¿saltarte una práctica va a mejorar todo?" Louis mira hacia los árboles, las sombras del otoño cayendo a su alrededor. "Tiene mucho sentido."

Nada tiene mucho sentido con Louis, pero Harry no dice eso. "Creo que pasar tiempo con mi novio", Harry respira, para sí mismo, en su mayoría, "me pondrá nuevamente en forma".

 "Y el Coach Styles definitivamente aprobó todo este plan tuyo" Louis sonríe y se inclina hacia el costado de Harry, el espacio entre sus caderas se quema.

Harry traga saliva y se detiene frente a la casa de Louis, un viejo edificio de dos plantas y ladrillo deteriorado, hojas amarillas que cubren el jardín impecable que florece cada verano. Se sitúa frente a Louis y lo acerca, dejando que sus frentes se junten. Hay algo hirviendo dentro de Harry; ha estado allí por un tiempo, la necesidad de tener a Louis cerca, siempre, para siempre.

Siempre. No es algo de lo que ninguno haya hablado, pero es todo en lo que Harry piensa últimamente. Una eternidad con Louis, un tipo de para siempre donde Harry puede sostener su mano en los pasillos de la escuela y en la calle sin preocuparse de que alguien los juzgue y Harry podría llevarlo a citas al teatro y al parque y salir a cenar y Harry podría presentarlo a sus padres y una eternidad donde no tendrían que tener miedo.

Donde Harry no tendría miedo. Louis no tiene miedo. Louis no tiene miedo de nada.

" _Coach Styles_ ", las palabras salen de la lengua de Harry, amargas y desagradables, "no tiene que saber todo".

Louis sonríe, sus ojos aterrizan en los labios de Harry. "Supongo que no". Y se inclina, presionando su cuerpo con el de Harry, su boca. Encajan fácilmente, como siempre, las manos de Harry encuentran la cintura de Louis y las manos de Louis llegan a los rizos de Harry.

"Entonces", dice Louis mientras se separan, sonrisa tirando de sus labios. "Esto es lo que sucederá. Me despedirás con un beso y volverás a tu práctica. Y esta noche vas a venir a mi ventana y si me siento bien, te dejaré entrar".

"¿Qué pasa si no te sientes bien?"

"Si es así", comienza Louis, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Harry. "Vas a esperar hasta que esté listo. ¿Verdad?"

Harry suelta la cintura de Louis y va a recoger sus mochilas que previamente dejó en el suelo. "Por supuesto, princesa".

Louis agarra su mochila y se la pone sobre los hombros. "Y ahora quiero mi beso de despedida". Abre los brazos y Harry se abalanza a ellos, inclinándose para presionar sus labios, sus brazos se deslizan hasta la espalda de Louis.

"Dije un beso de despedida, no que me manosees", dice entre risas Louis, alejándose para pisar por el caminero a la puerta de entrada, piedra y ladrillo que se alinean en su andar. "Maldito pervertido".

Harry frunce el ceño y se inclina contra el árbol que está en frente de la casa, burlándose. "¡Te extrañaré, bebé! ¡Dile a tu tía que le mando saludos!"

Louis tararea y se da vuelta desde donde está tintineando con sus llaves en la puerta principal. "¡Claro! ¡Porque Bárbara te echa _tanto_ de menos!"

Harry sonríe y juguetea con su propia mochila, tratando de concentrarse en el crujido de las hojas y el sonido del viento. Él mira hacia arriba cuando Louis cierra la puerta, y la sensación de su piel siendo demasiado pequeña para su cuerpo y la picazón debajo de sus manos le queman.

"¡Te amo!" Grita en el último momento, y la puerta se detiene a medio camino de cerrarse.

Louis asoma su cabeza por la puerta, probablemente su risa se escuchó desde el otro lado de la calle. "¡Lo sé!" Y él cierra la puerta.

Harry suspira y mira hacia el cielo. Él suelta un grito, un grito tan fuerte que cree que los vecinos posiblemente salgan a decirle que se calle la boca, pero. Nadie viene, y regresa a la escuela, definitivamente no pensando en un para siempre.

En la práctica, Harry juega mejor de lo que ha jugado en un mes.

 

[Foreigner - I Want To Know What Love Is](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=raNGeq3_DtM)

El nombre _Louis Tomlinson_ resonó en los pasillos de la escuela de Harry ese lunes.

Harry sabía tres cosas sobre Louis Tomlinson antes de siquiera haberlo visto en persona. Cortesía de su sala de estudios de la segunda hora, que la mayoría de los días consistía en Liam y Niall compitiendo para ver quién puede hacer el mejor avión de papel, y Harry y algunos muchachos del equipo jugando al fútbol de papel. Sala de estudios de estudiantes de último año en su máxima expresión. Algunos días, Harry se tropezaba en las conversaciones de las chicas, que consistían en Perrie Edwards y su extraña tendencia de saber todo sobre todos.

Uno. "Es de Inglaterra o algo así", le había dicho Perrie y se había echado el pelo rosa chicle sobre los hombros, sus uñas pintadas de menta claro. Se puso a juguetear con una de ellas. "Realmente no importa de dónde es, sino su _acento_ ". Harry recuerda a Perrie suspirando dramáticamente y extendiendo sus manos sobre su escritorio. "Es tan lindo."

Dos. "Le gustan los girasoles". Harry había puesto los ojos en blanco y le había dicho a Perrie que no inventara cosas. Cuando él le preguntó cómo podría saber eso, se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé", había dicho ella. "Le pedí que me dijera algo sobre él, y eso es lo que dijo".

Tres. "Es como," Perrie hizo una pausa y tomó aliento, cerrando los ojos. "Tan hermoso. El hombre más hermoso que he visto. Lo juro, Harry, estoy segura que ni siquiera es real".

_No es real_ , Harry recuerda haber pensado. Ciertamente se había sentido así, esa mañana. Todos parecían haberlo visto, y todos murmuraban el nombre _Louis Tomlinson_ , en susurros y reverencia, un secreto entre el alumnado. Asistía a clases como ellos, caminaba por los mismos pasillos, utilizaba los mismos baños y hablaba con los mismos maestros. Él era como uno de ellos, pero no lo era.

Harry lo vio por primera vez en literatura.

Es la clase que tenía antes del almuerzo, así que, naturalmente, se sentaba en su escritorio, mirando ansiosamente por la ventana y pensando en el período libre que tenía para poder sentarse afuera y hablar todo lo que quería. Lo cual no era mucho últimamente, si lo pensaba. No había mucho de qué hablar. No había mucho de nada.

 Harry no recuerda completamente las primeras tres semanas de su último año, solo que fueron incondicionalmente decepcionantes en todas las formas posibles. Los días pasaban igual que siempre, y como siempre, seguía arrastrando sus pies y viendo a las mismas personas y a los mismos edificios, y no sabía por qué, porque esas cosas nunca antes le habían molestado tanto. Pero lo hicieron esas primeras semanas, la gente aburrida y los edificios aburridos y las clases aburridas y eso es todo lo que recuerda.

Él recuerda este martes, y todos los días que siguieron, con perfecta claridad.

"Styles", había dicho la maestra desde el frente de la clase. Harry volvió la cabeza y arqueó una ceja. Él estaba mascando chicle.

"Hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante", dijo, y señaló hacia la silla vacía al lado de Harry. "Espero que lo ayude con el material que ya hemos cubierto. Sr. Tomlinson, por favor tome asiento".

Lo primero que Harry pensó fue que era mucho más pequeño de lo que esperaba. Para alguien que parecía haberse esparcido por el cuerpo estudiantil como un reguero de pólvora, su nombre murmurado incluso por los labios de personas que afirmaban no estar interesadas en el chismorreo insípido de los estudiantes de secundaria; era pequeño y extrañamente delicado, como si alguien fuera a sostenerlo en sus brazos, los huesos se le romperían.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces. Qué estaba haciendo.

Louis se sentó en su asiento y giró su lápiz. Él sabía que Harry estaba allí, pero no le importaba.

Lo segundo que notó sobre Louis Tomlinson fue su ropa. Vestía un overol blanco y una camisa a rayas debajo. Cubría sus pies en Vans, y si Harry recuerda correctamente, llevaba calcetines rosas.

"Oye", dijo Harry, y él agitó una mano, poniéndola frente a él. "Soy Harry. Styles. Harry Styles." ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Louis se había vuelto a mirarlo para darle una expresión apagada, entrecerrando los ojos. "Louis", fue todo lo que dijo, y eso es todo lo que Harry consiguió de él.

Más tarde ese día, cuando estaba parado frente a su auto con el resto de sus amigos, recuerda haber visto pasar a una figura por delante de ellos y hacia los senderos. Llevaba una camisa a rayas. Hizo que sus amigos esperaran un momento por él, y corrió hacia los senderos que dejaban la escuela, las hojas apenas comenzaban sus tonos rojos.

"¡Louis!" Gritó. La figura no dejó de caminar, y Harry no supo por qué simplemente no se detuvo allí. "¡Louis, hey!" Corrió más hasta que pudo extender su mano para agarrar su hombro y girarlo.

_Él tiene ojos azules_ , Harry recuerda haber pensado. Louis lo miró, el azul con una cierta tonalidad de asombro contra la lluvia gris que cubría su ciudad. Louis rodó sus ojos y continuó caminando, esta vez dejando a Harry un poco atrás.

"Yo soy, uh." Las palabras de Harry se mezclaron en su boca, sus labios se abrieron enmudecidos. El tragó. "Soy Harry. De literatura. Harry Styles".

"Lo sé", dijo Louis y caminó un poco más rápido, el agua chapoteando en sus zapatos. Si Harry hubiera mirado más de cerca ese día, habría notado el rubor rojo en las mejillas de Louis.

Harry tosió. "Me preguntaba cuándo querrías reunirte para repasar las notas." Louis no se molestó en mirarlo. "Porque la maestra". Harry rebuscó en sus palabras. Él nunca hace eso. Nunca. Sacudió la cabeza. "La maestra quería que yo..."

Louis se detuvo, abruptamente, y Harry casi tropezó con sus propios pies. Se giró hacia Harry. "No necesito tu ayuda, Harry Styles", dijo Louis y miró por encima del hombro de Harry, mordiéndose el labio. "Preferiría que me dejaras solo, en realidad".

Dio media vuelta y esta vez, Harry no se molestó en seguirlo.

 

[Thompson Twins - Hold Me Now](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H9694K85Xc8)

"Tengo una idea brillante".

Harry se estremece al escuchar que las palabras salen de la boca de Louis. "¿Debo recordarte cómo fue tu última idea brillante?"

"No fue mi culpa", dice Louis y saca la nariz al aire. "Fue la de Niall por ser incompetente y no seguir mis instrucciones".

La canción cambia en la vieja radio de Harry, el sonido crujiendo entre ellos. Harry suspira y se frota los ojos, le duele la espalda. Él se acuesta en la cama de Louis, sábanas suaves debajo de sus dedos. Siente como si pudiera derretirse en ellos. "Encendiste las alarmas de incendio".

"Después del horario escolar", Louis se reclina en su silla, un lápiz girando entre sus dedos. "Así que no cuenta".

Harry se da vuelta y entierra su cara en las sábanas de Louis, el dulce café que lo envuelve. "¿No podemos simplemente recostarnos un rato?" Él murmura en la almohada. "Te haré un rimming, o algo".

"Tan tentador como eso suena", dice Louis, y siente un peso acostarse junto a él. Louis lo codea hasta que se da vuelta, y es por instinto que abre los brazos para permitir que Louis se abrace a él. "No descansaré hasta que la piscina de la escuela se convierta en gelatina".

Las manos de Louis están frías. Harry las envuelve con una de sus manos, tirando de ellas entre sus cuerpos, sus estómagos. "¿Y planeas hacer esto esta noche? ¿Solo?"

"Por supuesto que no", Louis se burla y su aliento se detiene cuando la mano de Harry se desplaza hacia abajo, debajo de su camisa para descansar sobre su estómago desnudo. "Mañana por la noche. Y tengo a Zayn. Y a ti."

La mano de Harry se curva cuando escucha el nombre de Zayn. Es injusto cuán rápido eso lo hace voltearse, colocándose entre las piernas de Louis. Louis jadea pero se acomoda en sus sábanas, filtrándose en ellas como lo ha hecho ya mil veces, con las piernas extendidas para Harry.

"Si no te conociera lo suficiente, casi diría que estás un poco celoso", dice Louis y mueve sus cejas, sus dedos enredándose en el cabello de Harry. Harry gime y esconde su rostro en el hombro de Louis, mordiendo el ángulo agudo de su clavícula, su suave piel.

Louis se ríe y levanta a Harry, sus labios se unen. Sabe a té y a algo más que Harry no sabe qué es. "Entonces" Louis susurra entre ellos mientras se separan. "Me vas a ayudar, ¿verdad?"

Harry casi se ofende que sea una pregunta. "¿Puedo hacerte un rimming?"

"Supongo", Louis suspira y deja caer la cabeza sobre la almohada. "Si insistes."

Harry sonríe contra los labios de Louis. "Entonces _supongo_ que te ayudaré a causar estragos en la escuela." Harry lo habría ayudado sin importar qué, pero él no dice eso. Ambos lo saben. Harry nunca podría negarle nada a Louis.

Harry viene a Louis buscando su piel suave y sus carcajadas, la forma en que se muerde el labio cuando está pensando y su sonrisa cuando ponen su canción favorita en la radio, tirando de la mano de Harry hasta que Harry lo hace girar y se juntan en un montón de la risa. Harry acude a Louis para preparar su té y la forma en que Louis arruga su nariz cuando lo prueba porque Harry nunca sabe bien como le gusta y las noches pasadas en el techo riéndose de nada y todo con el vino que Harry robó del armario de su madre, quedándose afuera hasta que el cielo se derrita de negro a naranja.

Harry se acerca a Louis buscando tomar, jadeando cuando Harry empuja sus labios contra los suyos, las uñas que se clavan en su espalda y en su cuero cabelludo. Toma el tono azul en el que sus ojos se tornan cuando se viene y él toma los pequeños ruidos que hace y toma sus manos frías y las calienta y toma el aire que Louis respira e intenta darle algo a cambio, porque lo que Louis le da es demasiado.

Los _te amo_ son los que Harry más toma, los que hacen que empuje más fuerte dentro de Louis, enterrándolo aún más en las sábanas hasta que Louis se deshace, todo _HarryHarryHarry_ en sus pulmones, en sus labios. Es lo que lo tiene agarrando las muñecas de Louis con más fuerza y mordiéndole el cuello, tenues marcas púrpuras floreciendo en su garganta que conducen a su boca, una corriente constante de _teamoteamoteamo_ se derrama de los bellos labios de Louis.

Harry dice en serio cada palabra. Él no está seguro si Louis lo hace.

 

[Rick Springfield - Jessie’s Girl](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qYkbTyHXwbs)

Zayn tiene todo lo que Harry quiere y no puede tener.

Como la mayoría de las personas en su escuela, Harry no puede recordar a Zayn antes de que Louis apareciera. Zayn se mantenía en el escalón más bajo de la jerarquía escolar, era uno de esos chicos que colgaban carteles que protestaban contra la guerra y vestían chaquetas de cuero con humo de cigarrillo que aún emanaba de la tela. Tenía un cuaderno de bocetos en su mochila en todo momento y tenía pins que leían cosas sobre el SIDA, los estigmas sociales y el fascismo. A pesar de conocer sobre la existencia del otro desde que ambos nacieron, Harry no recuerda una conversación que haya tenido con Zayn antes que Louis apareciera.

Y como la mayoría de las personas en su escuela, cuando Louis Tomlinson se sentó al lado de Zayn debajo del árbol bastante mundano en el patio ese primer día en el almuerzo, Harry no podía creer lo que veía.

Louis no cae en la jerarquía de la escuela. Él es una jerarquía por sí mismo, un conjunto de peldaños completamente diferente. Intocable. Podía ser amigo de cualquiera que quisiera y ellos lo recibirían con los brazos abiertos, pero se hizo amigo del maldito de Zayn Malik y sus estúpidos cigarrillos.

Zayn ya no iba a ningún lado sin Louis. Louis colgaba del brazo de Zayn entre períodos de clase y almorzaba con él, Louis generalmente recostado sobre el regazo de Zayn leyendo un libro y Zayn recostado contra su árbol, haciendo lo que sea que Zayn Malik hace. Louis usaba las chaquetas de Zayn y algunas veces en literatura, Harry todavía podía oler el humo que colgaba de la ropa de Louis.

(El ardor en su pecho era solo por el humo. Definitivamente.)

No dolió por un momento; no lo hizo porque Louis no era suyo y no era de Louis, pero un día fueron el uno del otro y Louis todavía almorzaba con Zayn debajo de ese estúpido árbol de mierda y todavía llevaba las chaquetas de Zayn y todavía se iba a casa con él a veces se sentaba en la parte trasera de su motocicleta con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Zayn.

No es justo.

Porque Louis es de Harry y no es difícil darse cuenta de las pequeñas sonrisas que Zayn le da a Louis cuando están sentados juntos, jugando con el cabello de Louis y riéndose de los chistes de Louis. Zayn puede rodear con su brazo a Louis en el pasillo, abrazarlo cerca de su cadera y doblar su mano en su cintura. Zayn puede hacer sonreír a Louis y hacer reír a Louis y él puede estar con Louis a cualquier hora del día y puede darle mucho más que Harry.

A veces, Harry no siente que sepa todo lo que sucede entre ellos. A pesar de la cantidad de veces que Louis pone los ojos en blanco y dice _solo eres un idiota, Harry_ , la vista de las manos de Zayn sobre la espalda de Louis está grabada en la parte posterior de sus ojos y aún hace que su pecho se contraiga con feos y horribles celos.

Harry abre su casillero; es miércoles y está cansado, con una práctica completa de tres horas por delante. Él bosteza mientras recoge sus cosas, luego lo cierra de inmediato y se encuentra cara a cara con el imbécil Zayn Malik y su estúpida cara a pocos centímetros de él.

(Harry es un amargado estudiante de secundaria. Se permite en este momento ser dramático.)

"Mierda", Harry jadea y se agarra la mochila a su pecho. "¿Qué diablos, Zayn?".

Zayn se apoya contra el casillero de Harry de esa manera estúpidamente indiferente que siempre hace, un poco demasiado pretencioso, en opinión de Harry. "Hola, Harry", dice y pasa una mano por su cabello. Pone los ojos en blanco y suspira: "Lou quería que te dijera que no lo esperes después de la escuela".

Harry ajusta su peso sobre un pie mientras desliza su mochila sobre su hombro e ignora el apodo que acaba de salir de la boca de Zayn. "¿Por qué me dices esto?", Pregunta Harry. No es una pregunta estúpida. Harry puede contar la cantidad de veces que Zayn le ha hablado con una mano.

Zayn pone los ojos en blanco de nuevo y Harry resiste el impulso de picárselos con sus dedos. "Esta noche tiene práctica de teatro y yo le daré un aventón".

"Espera, ¿él está en una obra?" Harry le interrumpe, y Zayn lo mira, y sí, Harry piensa, es por esto que nunca podrían llevarse bien. "Él nunca me lo dijo".

"¿En serio?" Zayn sonríe y se inclina sobre sus talones. "No deja de hablar sobre eso. Él es muy bueno, también”. Levanta una ceja hacia Harry. "¿De verdad no sabías?"

Harry se traga un sabor amargo en la boca. "Tal vez simplemente se olvidó de decirme". Harry sabe que está mintiendo, y Zayn también.

"Bien, bien", dice Zayn mientras camina hacia atrás, levanta las manos en señal de rendición. "No sé lo que está sucediendo entre ustedes dos. Pero quizás deberían hablar”.

"No me digas qué hacer con Louis…"

"No te digo nada". Zayn sonríe un poco más. "Solo es extraño que seas su novio y no te haya…"

Harry pasa una mano por su sien y cierra los ojos. "Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para no ser grosero en este momento"

"Siempre tan caballeroso".

"¿Podrías irte?" Harry pregunta y abre los ojos. "Antes de que te golpee".

Zayn abre la boca para hablar, pero se pierde cuando ve a alguien cerca de ellos. "Zayn Malik, el hombre que estaba buscando", Nick dobla la esquina y, por el amor de Dios, Harry siente que está en una especie de pesadilla. "Lou te ha estado buscando. ¡La gloria del escenario no espera a nadie!"

Harry se pellizca a sí mismo para asegurarse de que no está en un sueño, literalmente. ¿Alguien le metió algo a su comida esta mañana? ¿El apocalipsis _literalmente_ se aproxima?

"Un poco dramático allí, Harry", dice Nick mientras empuja el brazo de Harry cuando pasa. "Tal vez deberías unirte a la tripulación. ¡O al menos deja de hacer que Malik llegue tarde!

"¡Vete a la mierda!", Grita Zayn y se ríe.

Nick suspira. "Es por el teatro, Zayn", se apoya contra la pared y posa. "El arte imita la vida".

"Es _la vida imita el arte_ , idiota pretencioso", Zayn empuja a Nick fuera de la pared, y él se va en un ataque de risa, y Harry queda en un estado de confusión.

(Además, Zayn se atreve a llamar a Nick idiota pretencioso mientras corregía a Nick sobre una cita pretenciosa del pretencioso autor Oscar Wilde, y Harry no sabe si él es el verdadero pretencioso aquí por saber que la cita es de Oscar Wilde. Dios.)

Harry se muerde el labio. "¿Todos son amigos de Louis y yo nunca lo supe?" Harry siempre pensó que Louis era algo así como _suyo_. Que Louis lo necesitaba.

Zayn frunce el ceño. "Por supuesto que tiene amigos, Styles", se burla Zayn. "A pesar de lo que tus amigos dicen de él, necesita a alguien con quien hablar algunas veces".

"Yo estoy aquí", dice Harry. "Él puede hablar conmigo". Harry cuida de Louis. Es todo lo que quiere hacer la mayoría de los días.

Zayn agita sus brazos alrededor de Harry. "Bueno. Puedes entender por qué. Eres como, un poco," Zayn hace una pausa. "Demasiado."

Harry apoya su cabeza contra los casilleros, porque están fríos y su cabeza se siente como si hubiera sido puesta en un horno. "¿Y contigo es tan fácil hablar?" Harry duda mucho de eso.

No puede imaginarse a Zayn mostrando empatía hacia nadie. A Harry le gusta pensar que Zayn está hecho de vidrio, y que un día Harry podría romperlo.

Zayn se encoge de hombros, y su sonrisa cae por primera vez en la conversación. "Soy su mejor amigo".

Harry niega con la cabeza, empujando a Zayn a un lado con su hombro para llegar a los pasillos, abriendo de golpe las puertas de una manera terriblemente dramática porque él es un adolescente y él puede. Los ojos de Zayn arden en la parte posterior de su cuello. Harry está ardiendo, también. La sangre debajo de su piel está hirviendo y las esquinas de su visión todavía no se han vuelto normales y todo lo que quiere es ir a Louis y enterrarlos a ambos en su cama y nunca, nunca tener que salir.

Está a medio camino del campo de fútbol cuando Harry se da cuenta que no sabe el color favorito de Louis.

Harry está en los vestuarios cuando se da cuenta de que no conoce a Louis en absoluto.

 

[The Beach Boys - Wouldn’t It Be Nice](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nZBKFoeDKJo)

Harry lo vio ese sábado por la mañana.

Harry tiene una rutina; una bastante decente, que le sirvió bien durante los diecisiete años de vida que tiene. Nunca ha sido del tipo de persona que duerme hasta tarde, siempre fue el primero en levantarse por la mañana, mucho antes de que su mamá pudiera prepararle el desayuno y él pudiera ir a la escuela. Harry, de seis años, pasaba las mañanas arrojando el balón consigo mismo, nada más que pájaros, aire brumoso y él mismo.

Él ha madurado desde entonces, un poco. Las sesiones de fútbol en solitario se han convertido en trotes al amanecer, pero las aves se han quedado igual y el aire de la mañana nunca deja de llenarlo de una sensación de soledad que es extrañamente reconfortante.

Harry estaba escuchando un casete que su madre le había dado hace años, y la única razón por la que él recuerda que ella se lo dio es porque su madre es la única persona que él conoce que realmente le gusta Abba.

(No es que a él no le guste Abba. De hecho, le gusta. Mucho).

(No si sus amigos preguntan, sin embargo)

De todos modos. Estaba escuchando a Abba, _Dancing Queen_ sonando a través de los auriculares de su Walkman, que se estaba clavando en la piel de su muslo hasta el punto de un leve dolor, cuando escuchó la primera nota.

Harry estaba tan seguro de que se lo estaba imaginando al principio que siguió corriendo, a pesar del hecho de que apenas podía respirar más y el walkman todavía estaba hurgando sus pantalones cortos y se sentía terriblemente mal. Porque a pesar de no haberle hablado en absoluto durante los últimos tres días e ignorar el hecho de que Harry existía, juró haber escuchado a Louis Tomlinson cantando The Beach Boys.

Louis llevaba puesto uno de sus estúpidos overoles, una horrible remera naranja brillante debajo. Sus caderas se balanceaban al compás, una mano sujetaba un pincel y la otra un cubo. La pintura amarilla pálida cubría su ropa y cabello. Despreocupado, pensó Harry.

Harry no creía que Louis Tomlinson fuera capaz de otra emoción que no fuera frigidez y desinterés, por lo que verlo a la luz de la mañana bailando una de las canciones de The Beach Boys era algo digno de contemplar, en verdad.

" _Wouldn’t it be nice if we were older?”_ Louis levantó los brazos y más pintura amarilla se derramó sobre él. Harry se rió un momento, porque Louis también se estaba riendo de sí mismo. “ _Then we wouldn’t have to wait so long!_ " Louis, Harry se dio cuenta en ese momento, tenía la clase de risa que hacía reír a los demás con él. El tipo de risa que hace reír a la gente, incluso cuando nada es divertido.

Bailó alrededor de las paredes del edificio, moviendo su cuerpo en todas direcciones, solo pintando de vez en cuando. Está en el puente, Harry todavía está parado bastante estúpidamente en el otro lado de la calle, con las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y la boca abierta.

_“We could be married!_ " Utiliza el pincel como micrófono y echa la cabeza hacia atrás. " _And then we’d be happy!_ " La música vuelve a sonar y vuelve a menear su cabeza, las correas de su mono colgando sobre sus hombros. El amanecer en la distancia, colores fundidos de rosa y amarillo, se mezclan entre sí. Harry deseó tener su cámara.

(Solo para tomar una foto del amanecer. No hay otra razón).

Harry negó con la cabeza, reanudó su Abba y comenzó a correr otra vez. Algo se asentó en su estómago, estúpidas mariposas royendo sus entrañas, a diferencia de las bellas y bonitas cosas descritas en las películas. Solo una sensación tonta. Eso es todo lo que era.

Así que. The Beach Boys, pensó Harry.

Continuó su trote, sentimientos estúpidos y sonrisa estúpida persistentes.

  

[Rod Stewart - Young Turks](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zQ41hqlV0Kk)

"¿Cuántos electrones tiene el Sodio?"

Harry baja, toca su barbilla con el suelo. _Treinta y uno_. "Once."

"Bien", Louis tararea y se mueve sobre la espalda de Harry. Harry respira antes de tocar su barbilla de regreso al suelo _. Treinta y dos_. "¿El Hidrógeno?"

Harry vuelve a doblar sus brazos. _Treinta y tres_. "Uno."

Louis apoya su peso más en la espalda de Harry mientras Harry se empuja hacia arriba. "Genial", dice Louis, y Harry puede escuchar la sonrisa en su voz. "Ahora. Este está difícil." Louis se aclara la garganta en dramatismo y Harry se siente sonreír en la alfombra de su habitación mientras toca su barbilla en el suelo.

_Treinta y cuatro._

"Cuántos electrones". Pausa dramática. "¿Están en el helio?"

Los dedos de Louis se enredan en el cabello de Harry mientras habla, suavizando los rizos y enviando cálidas y hermosas sensaciones por la espina dorsal de Harry.

Harry toca su barbilla con el piso. _Treinta y cinco_. "Dos."

"Bravo", Louis aplaude, y luego pellizca el costado de Harry. Casi cae sobre su cara, apenas se vuelve a incorporar. "Ahora. ¿Aluminio?"

Harry hace una mueca para sí mismo mientras dobla sus brazos. _Treinta y seis_. "¿Trece?"

"Incorrecto", dice Louis, y al momento siguiente Harry está en el suelo, tendido como una estrella de mar. Louis se ríe encima de él, todo su cuerpo se agita contra la espalda de Harry.

"Sabía que no escuchabas en química". La risa de Louis se apodera de todo su cuerpo y se da vuelta para acostarse al lado de Harry. "Esto es como, química básica. Memorizar la tabla periódica".

Harry se da vuelta para colocar su cuerpo sobre el de Louis, estirando sus extremidades mientras pone todo su peso corporal sobre el Louis. Se ríe cuando Harry entierra su cara en su cuello, refunfuñando algo que ni siquiera entiende.

"No puedo concentrarme en la clase porque estoy demasiado ocupado pensando en ti", dice Harry y hace pucheros, sacando su labio inferior innecesariamente largo. La cuestión es que ni siquiera está mintiendo.

Louis arruga su nariz y pelliza a Harry en las comisuras de su boca. "Tú", comienza Louis, "eres tan estúpido".

"No es mi culpa que seas tan hermoso", Harry murmura entre ellos antes de conectar sus labios, el sabor del chicle de Louis aún fresco en su boca. Harry se traga el sabor y agarra la muñeca de Louis, sosteniéndola entre los dos.

"Aléjate", Louis susurra entre los dos, pero su voz es tan suave que casi ni siquiera está allí. "Tenemos que…" Los labios de Harry interrumpen la voz de Louis, por un momento. "Necesitamos estudiar. Necesitas estudiar."

Harry gime contra el cuello de Louis. "¿No podemos tomar un descanso? Tengo hambre."

"Ignoramos todas las necesidades básicas cuando las notas están en juego", dice Louis y toca la esquina de la boca de Harry. "La comida es prescindible".

"Tráeme comida".

"Pídemelo amablemente."

"Tráeme comida, zorra".

"Oh, _Dios_ mío", Louis se ríe y empuja a Harry. Harry refunfuña y lo detiene. "Eres el peor. Te odio."

Harry se ríe y abraza a Louis, acercándolo más. "No, no me odias. Me amas". Harry canta la palabra _amas_ , y Louis pone los ojos en blanco.

"Desafortunadamente."

"Dilo", dice Harry y sonríe en la boca de Louis. "Por favor."

Louis se aparta y mira a Harry a los ojos. Harry se está ahogando en _azulazulazul_. "Te amo", Louis susurra entre ellos. Él besa a Harry en los labios. "Demasiado."

Harry sonríe un poco más. "¿Y por qué?"

"Ya cállate". Louis ríe y se levanta, sacudiéndose los jeans. Los ojos de Harry se desviaron hacia la tenue marca que permanecía en su cuello. "Necesitas _estudiar_."

"Pero mi erección", Harry se queja desde donde todavía está tendido en el suelo. Él hace un gesto hacia la elevación obvia en sus pantalones. "No me puedo concentrar con estas alborotadas hormonas de adolescente".

Louis entorna los ojos. "¿Quieres follar?"

"Quiero hacer el amor."

"Oh Dios mío. Allá va."

"¿Qué?"

" _Mi_ erección". Louis se deja caer en la cama de Harry. "Se fue."

Harry se acerca y cae sobre Louis, agarrándose con sus manos. Se baja hasta que sus labios se rozan, susurrando entre ellos. "Creo que podría encontrar una manera de hacer que vuelva".

Louis sonríe y se encuentra con Harry a medio beso, pequeños gemidos salen de su boca. Harry se los traga mientras empuja a Louis en la cama. Podría pasar horas haciendo esto, piensa Harry. Podría pasar días besando a Louis, hasta que sus labios se lastimen. Es todo lo que quiere hacer.

La mano de Harry está bajando hacia el botón de los jeans de Louis cuando se escucha el inconfundible sonido de la puerta de entrada, el golpe del padre de Harry se siente alrededor de toda la casa. Harry aparta a Louis de él, como si la piel de Louis fuera fuego. Solo hay un pequeño indicio de algo en la cara de Louis antes de que lo enmascare en la expresión fría y estoica que Harry siempre está feliz de ver desaparecer. Los pulmones de Harry se tensan hasta que no puede respirar.

Están en lados opuestos de la habitación cuando el padre de Harry abre su puerta, Louis leyendo una copia de _En El Camino_ boca abajo y Harry hojeando su pila de casetes. Su padre le hace un falso comentario cortés a Louis antes de cerrar la puerta, pero Harry todavía no puede moverse.

Louis deja el libro y toma su mochila. "Creo que me voy a ir".

Harry encierra su mano en un puño. Él es tan estúpido. Tan jodidamente estúpido, y quiere agarrar a Louis, retenerlo y hacerlo quedarse porque no puede seguir así. Él no puede, no puede, no puede.

"Por favor, no te vayas", dice Harry, y ambos ignoran la forma en que su voz se rompe. "Lo siento, es solo…"

"Lo entiendo", dice Louis. Él no mira a Harry a los ojos. "Solo necesito irme".

 "Louis…" es todo lo que dice antes de que la puerta se cierre en su cara. Harry se queda solo, el hielo arrastrándose por sus brazos y rompiendo su piel. Traga saliva y se da la vuelta, mirando al maldito lío que ha hecho.

Él golpea la pared. Va a la escuela al día siguiente con una venda alrededor de su puño.

Louis no hace preguntas.

  

[Survivor - High on You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fxhueyC70cU)

La vida de Harry comienza a girar en torno a Louis.

No hay una fecha exacta en la que Harry pueda recordar que decidió que, _sí, este es el amor de mi vida_. No hay un momento definido, ninguna fecha, hora o minuto. Él solo recuerda un día, escuchando a _The Smiths_ en su viejo tocadiscos, y dándose cuenta de que no podría vivir sin Louis.

Louis se convierte en el sol, y Harry cae en su órbita como todos los demás en su pueblo. Louis es la luz, el tono amarillo en la luz de la mañana y la sombra del negro de la noche. El alma de Harry se convierte en un reflejo de Louis; cuando Louis está feliz, también Harry. Cuando Louis está triste, todo el pueblo lo siente, y Harry usaría cada parte de su ser para que Louis nunca se vuelva a sentirse así.

Escribe poemas de mierda sobre los ojos de Louis en clase, admira a Louis desde el otro lado de los pasillos, escribe _Louis Styles_ en corazones en su cuaderno. Cada canción en cada radio es sobre Louis, las estrellas en el cielo escriben sobre cómo palidecen en comparación con él, cada pensamiento y cada sentimiento es para Louis. Hay rosas floreciendo dentro de Harry. Harry está sangrando amor y nadie parece darse cuenta.

No hay otra razón para vivir, no hay otra razón para existir. El amor es por lo que vive Harry. Louis es por lo que vive Harry. Louis es lo más cercano al cielo y Harry se hunde cada vez más en su fe.

Sería una pena, piensa Harry, ver a un amor así irse al infierno.

 

[Dead or Alive - You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PGNiXGX2nLU)

Harry lo vio la siguiente vez en una fiesta, que Perrie organizaba, si tenía que adivinar.

Si Harry tuviera que elegir a alguien en el mundo que pudiera llegar a Louis Tomlinson y romper toda su gloria de reina de hielo, sería Perrie Edwards. Perrie Edwards, capitana de las animadoras, presidenta del consejo estudiantil, sería fácil dejarse influir por una chica cuya voz es más fuerte que las de todo el alumnado junto. Pero con la hermosa sonrisa, el cabello cambiante (recientemente lo había cambiado a un color azul brillante, y Harry no piensa en el por qué) y una personalidad a la altura, es imposible decirle no a Perrie Edwards.

"Dijo que no", suspiró Perrie y se apoyó contra la pared. Giró una copa roja en su mano derecha. "Y aquí estaba yo realmente pensando que podría conseguir algo de él".

Jade apareció desde la vuelta de la esquina. "No sé por qué siquiera te molestas, Pez. No creo que él esté interesado”. Se mordió el labio. "No es que seas tú. Es él. Definitivamente él".

"Ugh." Perrie puso los ojos en blanco. "Ni siquiera estoy interesada en él de esa forma. Ya no, de todos modos.” Ella miró a la puerta principal con una desalentadora sensación de desesperación. "Creo que parece un poco solitario. ¿No lo crees, Haz?”

_Solitario_. De todas las palabras para describir a Louis, solitario no es una que Harry elegiría. "Creo que deberías olvidarlo", dijo Harry. Tomó un sorbo de su cerveza; es una mierda, como toda cerveza en cualquier fiesta de secundaria. "Encuentra algún otro caso de caridad." Las palabras casi saben más amargas que su cerveza.

"No es un caso de _caridad_ ", dijo Perrie y golpeó a Harry en la cara. Ella apoyó casi todo su peso corporal en él. "Sólo, como. Imagina ser él".

Harry frunció los labios. "¿Te refieres a imaginarme a mí mismo como un imbécil que evita por completo la interacción con otras personas?"

"Harry, ¿por qué eres tan desagradable?" Jade se rió y lo empujó ligeramente contra la pared. "Pez tiene razón. Deberíamos ser más _amables_ ".

"Perrie es la definición de amable en el diccionario".

"Entonces _tú_ deberías ser más amable." Jade recogió a Perrie de donde estaba empezando a dormir contra la pared, con el lápiz labial fucsia manchado contra el papel pintado. "Ahora, si me disculpas. Tengo que asegurarme de que nuestra alteza real no termine en un charco de su propio vómito".

Harry asintió y le deseó a Perrie una feliz resaca, quién en respuesta le dio un merecido dedo del medio. Él se rió para sí mismo, apoyándose más contra la pared. Probablemente podría irse ahora; la gente lo notaría, seguro. Probablemente susurrarían entre ellos si alguien lo viera con una chica en su brazo, tal vez inventarán un rumor o dos sobre cómo fue visto con otras más. No sería una sorpresa para él. No sería una sorpresa para nadie.

Harry se empujó de la pared mientras tomaba el resto de su cerveza, tirándola sobre su hombro. No se irá. Porque eso significaría que _él_ ganó.

Porque eso significaría que Louis Tomlinson entró bajo su piel lo suficiente como para que Harry no pudiera funcionar en una estúpida fiesta. Significaría que Louis Tomlinson había ganado y hecho a Harry tan jodidamente estúpido que ni siquiera podía pensar en nada que no fuera él.

A la mierda con Louis Tomlinson. Harry es el alma de la fiesta. Siempre lo ha sido. Siempre lo será.

Más bien. Él lo sería. Si Harry fuera un poco más fuerte y no estuviera tan confundido por la extraña sensación que aprieta su pecho, como si las manos de alguien estuvieran agarrando su corazón todo el tiempo, tal vez él habría ido a la sala de estar y encontrado una chica bonita y un armario y hubiera estado bien porque él es Harry y eso es lo que hace y por qué debería cambiar algo en esta ciudad.

Harry debería haber hecho eso. Porque es lo que él hace.

En cambio, hizo esto. Se abrió paso entre la multitud, sin siquiera murmurar una disculpa, lo cual era tan distinto al Harry usual que era casi liberador. De alguna manera, subió torpemente el piso de arriba, subiendo por un desagradable y lujoso conjunto de escaleras de caracol por las que siempre se burlaba de Perrie, porque su familia es la definición de estabilidad y ella es todo lo contrario. Corrió por los pasillos, haciendo caso omiso de cada calcetín en cada puerta, porque él conoce un lugar y es su lugar y _qué importa_ si alguien cree que está follando con una chica o tres o lo que sea que estén diciendo sobre él ahora, ya le da igual.

Y definitivamente no estaba pensando en Louis Tomlinson y sus estúpidos ojos azules y el hecho de que Harry volvió a su casa y memorizó toda la jodida discografía de The Beach Boys por la mera posibilidad de que Louis entablara una conversación con él. Al diablo con Louis Tomlinson, Harry recuerda haber pensado. Que se jodan él, su cabello y sus ojos, y la manera en la que él no abandona la mente de Harry y como deja a Harry confundido y sus malditos _Beach Boys…_

"Oh, por Dios."

El universo tenía una manera divertida de llevarlo a Louis. En otro momento o lugar, Harry probablemente hubiera sido su yo elocuente habitual y le hubiera preguntado a Louis _qué tal_ o _qué buen clima estamos teniendo_ o incluso un simple _hola_.

El universo, de la manera más horrible posible, había decidido un camino muy diferente para él.

"¿Qué estás _haciendo_ aquí?"

Harry hizo una mueca cuando las palabras salieron de su boca porque Harry no era grosero. Harry es exactamente lo contrario, el tipo de chico que lleva flores en la primera cita porque es educado, y es casi una especie de romántico empedernido. Ofrece sus chaquetas a las chicas y compra la cena y los padres lo aman porque es _tan encantador_ y _tan caballeroso_ y _qué buen chico._

Louis no pareció disuadido en lo más mínimo. Incluso levantó una ceja, que era la mayor emoción que Harry le había visto dar. "Podría preguntarte lo mismo a ti". La luna se reflejaba en su piel. Harry trató de no mirar demasiado de cerca cómo colgaba de sus dedos.

Harry se estremeció, luego negó con la cabeza porque se suponía que estaba enojado. Enojado. Todo alto y poderoso. "No respondiste mi pregunta".

Louis se encogió de hombros. Estaba sentado en la cornisa del techo, con los pies balanceándose en la noche. La música de la planta baja aún podía escucharse. "Las fiestas no son lo mío".

_Las fiestas no son lo suyo_. Harry resopló y rodó los ojos. ¿Qué podría ser lo suyo? "¿Podrías irte?" Harry quería estar solo. No quería que nadie lo viera así. No quería que Louis, de todas las personas, viera a Harry Styles ser todo menos feliz, feliz, feliz. Siempre sonriendo. Siempre riendo. Siempre había algo de lo que reírse, eventualmente, Harry recuerda.

"Estuve aquí primero", dijo Louis, jugando con los bordes deshilachados de su chaqueta. Debajo, llevaba un crop top. Blanco, si Harry recuerda correctamente. Harry también recuerda apartar los ojos del cacho de piel que se asomaba cerca de su ombligo.

Harry estaba a dos minutos de lanzarse desde el borde del techo. Alguien acababa de salir de la fiesta, un grupo de amigos gritaba debajo de ellos y se reían. "Perrie te está buscando", dijo Harry. Se mordió el labio y apartó la vista de Louis, que estaba mirando a Harry demasiado de cerca. Su piel estaba ardiendo. "Deberías ir con ella. Como, ya."

"Oh, Dios", Louis gimió y se inclinó sobre el borde de la barandilla del techo, y le tomó todo de Harry no agarrar su delicada muñeca y tirar de él hacia atrás. Más cerca de Harry. "No estoy lo suficientemente borracho como para tolerarla en este momento".

Pero lo suficientemente borracho como para tolerar a Harry. Aparentemente. Harry sintió que sonreía a pesar de encontrarse en esta situación. "Pero ella es muy agradable". Y Harry no.

"Odio la palabra agradable." Louis miró a Harry, y Harry encontró su mirada. Los ojos de Louis miraron hacia la sonrisa de Harry y de regreso a sus ojos. "Las cortesías innecesarias son las peores. Es el peor cumplido".

Harry caminó hacia Louis. Esperó a que Louis le dijera que se detuviera, pero nunca lo hizo. Se sentó en la barandilla, mirando en la dirección opuesta, Louis mirando hacia el exterior y Harry adentro.

"¿Por qué estás en una fiesta si no te gustan?", Preguntó Harry. Intentó mirar a todos lados menos a Louis, pero Louis estaba justo allí. Él tenía un puñado de pecas en sus mejillas. Harry iría a casa más tarde esa noche y escribiría un poema de mierda sobre ellas, y luego vomitaría rápidamente en el baño diez minutos más tarde.

Louis tarareó y cerró los ojos, inclinando la cabeza hacia el cielo. Harry se preguntó qué estaba viendo, qué estaba sintiendo. "¿Qué está haciendo _Harry Styles_ solo en una fiesta?"

Harry recuerda que le gustaba la forma en la que Louis curvó sus labios alrededor de su nombre, la manera en la que lo dijo, como si significara algo inmenso. "¿Siempre respondes una pregunta con una pregunta?"

"¿Tú no?" Louis había permitido que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, la esquina de su boca enviando estúpidas mariposas hacia el estómago de Harry.

Louis probablemente estaba borracho, demasiado perdido para recordar que no le cae bien Harry. Probablemente se despierte al día siguiente y lamente esta conversación. Probablemente fingirá que nunca sucedió.

No significa que Harry no lo usará para su beneficio. Él supone que es ese tipo de persona.

"¿Fuiste al juego?" Harry había preguntado. Ellos ganaron esa noche, una temporada invencible. 44-21. Todo su equipo había ido a la fiesta. Su papá le dio una palmadita en la espalda y le dijo que se divirtiera, pero no demasiado. Él tenía práctica al día siguiente, después de todo.

La gente siempre le dice qué hacer. Estaba ardiendo debajo de su piel, las ganas de dejarlo. Dejarlo todo.

Había algo en el aire esa noche. Posiblemente. Porque Harry no debería estar hablando con Louis. No es que alguien le haya dicho explícitamente que no hable con él, porque casi todos lo harían si tuvieran la oportunidad. Pero había rumores, y Harry, por mucho que se dijera a sí mismo que no es ese tipo de persona, escuchaba.

Odiaba los rumores sobre sí mismo. Los _odia_. Él los odia ahora, también. Pero a él nunca le gustaron, nunca le gustaba cuando la gente afirmaba verlo con una chica diferente cada fin de semana, una chica diferente que iba a la escuela el lunes y decía que finalmente Harry Styles se había enamorado. Rumores sobre su padre. Rumores sobre sus amigos. Su vida no era suya. Nunca lo fue, por nacer en esta ciudad.

Pero los rumores sobre Louis eran completamente diferentes. Rumores ridículos sobre cómo era un convicto prófugo, cómo era anarquista o socialista y vino a la ciudad de Harry para esconderse. Cómo era parte del gobierno, un espía de algún tipo. Era hijo de un millonario, enviado lejos para su propia protección. Él era parte de un circo. Él era un escritor que buscaba refugio. Él era el príncipe de un país pequeño. Eran ridículos, exagerados, haciéndolo parecer más grande que la vida misma y Harry odiaba cada uno de ellos.

No había ninguno que odiara más que el que le dijo Liam, en el vestuario después de la práctica, murmurando algo sobre el chico nuevo en su clase de química. _Escuché que está torcido_. Liam se lo había dicho en voz baja, Harry podría haberlo imaginado.

_Volteado. Hada. Mariposa. Maricón_. Las palabras se pasaron por los vestidores con la misma facilidad de siempre y bromearon acerca de que Louis fuera uno de ellos, bromearon acerca de su huida porque tenía miedo, cómo el SIDA se llevó a sus amigos y se rieron y se rieron y luego hablaron de otra cosa y Harry no podía respirar.

Ellos, por supuesto, nunca le dirían nada a Louis en su cara. Louis era intocable. Louis no tenía miedo de nada.

"¿Si fui al juego?" Repitió Louis, y pateó sus piernas contra la barandilla. "No estoy muy interesado en el fútbol americano".

"¿Fútbol americano?", Dijo Harry, y se rió. Se rió audiblemente, una risa accidental que salió de su boca. Sacudió la cabeza y revolvió su propio cabello. Se estaba poniendo un poco largo. "Te refieres al fútbol".

Louis se burló. "Es fútbol americano. El fútbol se patea con el pie". Imitó patear una pelota con los pies. "Así."

"Así", repitió Harry. Sus ojos se detuvieron en el arco del pie de Louis, en la curva de sus pantorrillas y muslos. Se mordió el labio y miró al cielo. "Eso es soccer".

Louis lo empujó –juguetonamente, una emoción de la que Harry no estaba seguro de que Louis fuera capaz– y Harry lo empujó hacia atrás, con menos fuerza. Su mano se detuvo sobre el hombro de Louis por un momento demasiado largo, para asegurarse de que no se cayera. Esa era la única razón.

"El fútbol americano es estúpido", dijo Louis, y sonrió, y Harry sintió su corazón contra su caja torácica, latidos golpeándose entre sí en prisa por mantener el ritmo. Era tan perfecto, el tono azul de los ojos de Louis cuando sonreía, el gesto de su nariz. Harry quería que durara para siempre.

"Estoy herido". Harry puso una mano sobre su pecho en dramatismo. "Verdaderamente. El fútbol…"

" _Americano_."

"… es mi pasión", dijo Harry. Él frunció los labios mientras miraba el perfil de Louis. "Soy el mariscal de campo".

"Oh, lo sé." Louis lo había dicho como si supiera algo que Harry no. Ya no sonreía, pero había algo detrás de sus ojos. "He oído todo sobre ti, Harry Styles".

Todo sobre mí, Harry recuerda haber pensado. "Podría decir lo mismo de ti, Louis Tomlinson".

Louis se había inclinado hacia Harry, su olor invadía a Harry, cada espacio. A Harry le costó todas sus fuerzas no apoyar su mano en la pequeña franja de piel debajo del crop top de Louis. Probablemente se quemaría si lo hiciera, pero a Harry no le importaría. No le importaría en absoluto.

"Pero aquí está la diferencia, Styles", Louis había susurrado entre ellos, lo suficientemente cerca como para que Harry pudiera ver la curva de sus labios, lo rosados que eran. Louis lo miró por debajo de sus pestañas. "Lo que he oído de ti es verdad".

Harry tragó forzosamente ante su proximidad. Louis olía a café. Harry no olía alcohol en su aliento. "¿Y qué hay de ti?"

"No sabes nada de mí". Sonrió, suavemente esta vez, una suave sonrisa que dejó el corazón de Harry buscando a tientas un ritmo constante. "Debería irme. Bárbara no quiere que esté afuera hasta tan tarde".

Se balanceó sobre la barandilla, de regreso a la azotea, aterrizando un pie sobre el otro. Harry lo vio irse, estaba a punto de dejarlo ir, regresar a la fiesta, regresar a la gente, antes de que escuchara su propia voz.

"¿Te veré en el baile de bienvenida?" Se escuchó a sí mismo decir, distante. Sonó como un eco. Cómo Louis no se volteó, pero no continuó su andar. "El juego es el viernes. Y el baile también".

Louis se dio vuelta y apoyó su peso en un lado, con la mano apoyada en su cadera. "Probablemente no". Él frunció los labios. "¿Por qué?"

"Me gustaría". Harry tragó saliva y miró hacia el cielo, luego hacia Louis otra vez. "Me gustaría que estuvieras allí".

"¿Por qué?" Repitió Louis, y Harry no lo sabía. Él no sabía nada, por qué quería a Louis allí, por qué quería a Louis debajo de su brazo, por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él y en sus ojos, y por qué su corazón estaba palpitando a toda velocidad.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Sólo. ¿Por favor?"

Louis estaba parado allí, en el techo, y por un breve momento Harry sintió que algo cambiaba, un cambio en el cielo, estrellas que encajaban juntas como piezas de un rompecabezas y jura, que sintió que el universo se prendía fuego, para un nuevo comienzo.

Un nuevo comienzo.

Louis estaba parado ahí, mirando a Harry o a algo completamente distinto, y sonrió. "Te veré luego, Harry Styles". Y se fue.

Harry, y todo el mundo, fue dejado en llamas.

 

[Queen - Under Pressure](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a01QQZyl-_I)

Cada gran historia tiene una introducción, un nudo y un desenlace.

Los comienzos, como Harry aprendió en su clase de literatura de sexto grado, son buenos solo para algunas cosas. Son buenos para presentaciones, buenos para identificar el entorno y buenos para identificar personajes. Así que.

Esta es la introducción: esta es una historia de amor, de dos chicos que se encontraron en el lugar equivocado y en el momento equivocado. O tal vez en el lugar correcto en el momento exacto. Depende de cómo lo mires, Harry piensa. Realmente no importa. Una historia de amor de proporciones épicas, de todas formas.

Este es el escenario: una ciudad insignificante en un estado insignificante. Harry ha vivido aquí toda su vida, como su madre y padre. Es el año de 1989. Ronald Reagan había dejado el cargo de presidente y Bush había tomado su lugar. Reagan ignoró la epidemia del VIH/SIDA durante unos cuatro años de su presidencia, sin interés en la _peste gay_. Se han reportado 100,000 casos de SIDA en los Estados Unidos.

Estos son los personajes: Harry y Louis. Harry tiene diecisiete años y está en su último año de secundaria. Él juega fútbol porque su padre también jugó al fútbol. Le gustan las chicas porque a todos los demás les gustan las chicas. También le gusta hornear, y la música, y The Smiths. También le gustan los chicos, piensa, pero él realmente no lo sabe. A él le gusta Louis, y él es un chico, así que.

Louis tiene dieciséis años y está en su penúltimo año de secundaria. Él solía vivir en Inglaterra, pero ahora ya no. Le gustan los chicos, desde que era pequeño. A él le gusta el fuego.

Eso es todo lo que debes saber, por ahora. Esto es, después de todo, solo el comienzo.

 

[The Smiths - This Charming Man](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cJRP3LRcUFg)

Al padre de Harry no le cae bien Louis.

Nunca le ha caído bien, desde cuando Louis vino esa primera (y extraña) vez y se sentó entre Harry y su padre toda la cena, frente a sus dos hermanas pequeñas. Recuerda a su madre esa noche, se sentó paralizada en el otro extremo de la mesa, frente a su padre. Recuerda que le temblaba la mano cada vez que el padre de Harry le hacía una pregunta que podía asustar a cualquier persona, y recuerda cómo Louis sonreía y desafiaba a su padre en cada oportunidad.

Esa noche, escuchó a sus padres discutir en la cocina, la voz áspera de su padre arañando la pared y los suaves murmullos de su madre pintando sobre ellos. Nadie lo sospecharía. Su padre estaba diciendo palabras feas y desagradables, unas que él cree que ni siquiera su madre podría tratar de arreglar.

_No quiero a un maricón en esta casa, Laura_. Su padre estaba caminando con fuertes pisadas, probablemente. Harry estaba arriba, asegurándose de que sus hermanitas aún estuvieran durmiendo y no escuchando nada de esto. Absolutamente nada.

_No quiero que él hable con las niñas_. Se detuvo para respirar y golpeó algo sobre el mostrador. Harry se estremeció contra el marco de la puerta. _No lo quiero cerca de ellas. Y no lo quiero cerca de Harry tampoco._

Lo único que recuerda más de esa noche fue cómo después de que su padre se durmió, se deslizó fuera de su habitación, marcó el número de teléfono y habló. Habló con Louis toda la maldita noche. Susurros tenues y bromas horribles y no era nada serio, ni siquiera un poco, pero Harry podría haber hecho eso toda la noche. Toda su vida. Quería correr hacia su padre y restregarle el teléfono en la cara y solo gritar, _mírame, mira lo que estoy haciendo, mira lo que no puedes controlar, mírame, mírame, mírame._

Al padre de Harry especialmente no le cae bien Louis ahora mismo. Louis está en el piso de la sala de estar, y las niñas se ríen mientras pintan de rosa brilloso los labios de Louis. Harry sabe que Louis se lo quitará antes de irse, pero cuando regrese esta noche, le pedirá que se lo ponga otra vez, le pedirá a Harry que lo retire con su lengua.

Harry está sentado en el sofá, y sus padres están en la cocina. Él sabe que su padre los ve, ve a Louis pintar las uñas de las niñas y ve a Harry mirándolos, ve la sonrisa que Harry no puede borrar de su rostro.

"Loouuuueh", dice una de sus hermanas, cantando las sílabas. Se inclina hacia abajo como si quisiera susurrar algo al oído de Louis, como si cubrirse la boca con la mano impidiera que Harry la oyera. "Creo que Harry te está mirando".

Louis mira hacia arriba desde donde está sentado, los rizos de su hermana rozando su cara. Abre la boca en una fingida sorpresa, tapándose los labios con la mano. "¿En serio?" Él mira a Harry y se inclina para hablar con su hermana. "¿Por qué crees que lo hace?" Louis le guiña un ojo, y Harry le devuelve el guiño.

"¡Porque estás usando maquillaje!" La otra niña dice desde donde está tirada en el suelo. Agita sus manos como si fuera obvio. "Solo las chicas usan maquillaje. Las chicas _bonitas_."

Harry mira mientras Louis levanta a su hermana y la sienta en su regazo. "¿Solo las chicas bonitas usan maquillaje?" Hace un puchero y saca el labio inferior, y Harry requiere de todas sus fuerzas posibles para no agarrarlo y llevárselo a la boca. "Pero, ¿qué hay de los chicos?"

Ella inclina su cabeza como si fuera una decisión seria. "Supongo que también, si son chicos _bonitos_ ". Y su otra hermana asiente con la cabeza.

"¿Y yo soy un chico bonito?" Louis les pregunta, pero obviamente está mirando a Harry. Él levanta las cejas, sabiendo lo que le está haciendo a Harry mientras se lame los labios. Los ojos de Harry no pueden apartarse de su rostro, pero en realidad nunca lo hacen de todos modos. Nadie realmente deja de mirar a Louis.

Harry no puede dejar de mirar ahora, porque Louis con sus hermanas solo lo hace pensar en el futuro, y un futuro con Louis está formado por niños; se imagina a una gran familia, completa con una valla blanca y un césped perfectamente cortado. Hay una casa del árbol en el patio trasero, o un espacio para que jueguen los niños, y sus hijos corren por todas partes y hay galletas en el horno y la radio toca una canción encantadora con la que Harry puede bailar en la cocina y, lo más importante, Louis está allí.

Louis está allí, por supuesto, porque no hay un futuro en el que Harry piense dónde Louis no está. Sin embargo, nunca le contó esto a Louis. Louis se reiría de él. Pensaría que está bromeando.

"¡El más bonito!" La voz de su hermana lo devuelve a la realidad. Louis le sonríe a Harry antes de levantarla y girarla en el aire. Ella se ríe y su vestido vuelva alrededor de sus piernas, y sí, Harry piensa, así se ve el futuro.

"Harry". Una voz viene detrás de él. Él se da vuelta, y puede respirar con alivio. Su madre se muerde el labio y asiente con la cabeza hacia Louis. "La cena está casi lista. Me temo que tu invitado tendrá que irse pronto ".

Harry no cree que alguna vez haya escuchado a sus padres decir el nombre de Louis. Su madre es más civilizada al respecto, al menos dice _invitado_ en lugar de _marica_ , _visita_ en lugar de _mariposa._

Sus hermanas se quejan colectivamente. "¡Vamos, mamá!" Una de ellas suspira y se agarra a las piernas de Louis. "¿No puede Lou quedarse a cenar?"

"Lo siento, pero no puede", dice su madre, y pone una mano sobre su frente. "Por favor ve a ayudar a poner la mesa con tu padre".

Harry puede ver la menor insinuación de una discusión aferrándose a sus labios, pero se liberan a regañadientes de Louis, no sin un abrazo y un beso y hacen promesas de _hasta la próxima, Lou_ y Louis les da la falsa esperanza de _tal vez, definitivamente_.

Harry se vuelve hacia su madre. "Voy a acompañar a Louis hasta la puerta". Y no le deja responder antes de levantar a Louis del piso y sacarlo por la puerta principal, cerrándola detrás de ellos con un sonido que le permite a Harry respirar.

"Lo siento", es lo primero que sale de sus bocas. Se detienen y se miran el uno al otro por un momento antes de estallar en sonrisas, risas saliendo a borbotones.

"Mierda", dice Louis y se lame los labios, curvando sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo. Todavía hay brillo de labios rosa resplandeciendo contra su piel. "No voy a mentir. Realmente me gusta este brillo de labios".

"Realmente me gusta que te guste ese brillo de labios", dice Harry y se inclina hacia Louis. Sin tocar. Están al aire libre, y es más o menos la hora cuando los padres regresan a casa del trabajo. Un auto los pasa desde donde están parados bajo el umbral de la puerta de Harry. "El color realmente te queda bien".

"¿Crees?" Louis sonríe y se pone de puntillas. Él frunce los labios aún más, como si estuviera tratando de mostrarse a Harry. "¿ _Crees_ que soy un chico bonito?"

Harry se ríe y hace girar sus puños a su lado, tratando de no extender la mano y agarrar las muñecas de Louis, la cara de Louis, a Louis. "Ya sabes lo que pienso".

"No significa que no quiera escucharlo", Louis susurra entre los dos, mirando a Harry a los ojos.

"Creo", comienza Harry, y toma aliento, su corazón se sobresalta, "que eres el chico más bonito que alguna vez caminó sobre la faz de la Tierra".

Louis inclina su cabeza en consideración. "¿Y qué hace el chico más bonito del mundo con un chico que parece una rana?"

Harry resopla y sonríe. "Me _amas_."

"En realidad," Louis suspira y mira hacia el cielo, presionando su lengua en el interior de su mejilla. "He cambiado de opinión. Te odio. Te odio a ti y a tu cara de rana".

"Me amas a mí y a mi cara de rana", corrige Harry y se acerca un poquito más, con los ojos fijos en el tono rosado de los labios de Louis. "Realmente quiero besarte ahora mismo".

Louis sonríe y presiona un dedo contra el hoyuelo de Harry. Es el mayor contacto que ha tenido con Louis en todo el día, y quiere presionar la mano entera de Louis contra su mejilla, quiere envolver a Louis en sus propios brazos. "Más tarde", Louis susurra, para los dos, antes de que se permita alejarse.

"Bueno, Harry Styles", dice Louis mientras camina hacia el jardín delantero de Harry. "Qué amable fue que me hayas invitado".

Harry sonríe y se apoya contra la puerta de su casa. "Qué maravilloso fue tenerte por aquí". Observa a Louis subirse a su bicicleta.

Él no vuelve a mirar hacia atrás para ver a Harry. Harry lo sabe porque no mira a ningún otro lado.

 

[Bangles - Walk Like An Egyptian](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gzeOWnnSNjg)

Harry estaba vistiendo una horrible chaqueta a rayas, escuchando una música igual de horrible, cuando Niall le dio una palmada en el hombro.

"¿Qué demonios…" Comenzó Harry, volteándose para decirle a Niall que se fuera, pero ya lo tenía bajo el brazo antes de que pudiera abrir la boca.

"Solo quería decir hola", dijo Niall, con una sonrisa en la cara. Le dio una palmada a Harry en la espalda. "Parece que no hemos hablado en _años_ ".

Hablaron apenas ayer, después del juego. Niall los había felicitado por ganar el partido de bienvenida, pero Harry no lo mencionó. "Bueno", Harry abrió los brazos, "aquí estoy".

"Aquí estás", repitió Niall. Miró por encima del hombro de Harry antes de volverlo a mirar a él. "Solo quería saber dónde estuvo mi mejor amigo la última semana. Los chicos te extrañan." Empujó los hombros de Harry. "Yo te extraño."

Harry podría haber dicho la verdad. Podría haber dicho que en lugar de salir con los chicos después de la práctica, corrió a su casa y gritó en su almohada hasta que una de sus hermanas le dijo que se callara. Podría haber dicho que escuchó a The Smiths repetidamente mientras se recostaba en la azotea. Podría haber dicho que había escrito al menos diez poemas de mierda al día sobre un par de ojos azules, pero no lo hizo.

Pero como podría hacerlo, realmente.

"Solo estoy cansado, amigo". Harry sonrió entre dientes. "Creo que el clima realmente me deprimió. Todo esta." Hizo un gesto con las manos. "Lluvia."

"El clima". Niall todavía estaba sonriendo. "De verdad". Niall frunció los labios. "Creo que estás mintiendo."

Harry palideció. ¿Cómo es posible que Niall lo supiera? ¿Estaba la palabra _maricón_ tallada en su frente, desangrando enfermedad y disgusto? ¿Alguien vio a Harry y Louis en la azotea la semana pasada? ¿Vieron cómo los ojos de Harry se posaron en sus labios, sus muslos? ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? ¿Cómo pasó esto…?

Niall se rió. "¡Creo que mi mejor amigo está enamorado!" Cogió los hombros de Harry en sus manos, los dos frente a frente. Harry se rió entre dientes a pesar de la rigidez en sus pulmones. "¿Quién es la afortunada que está ocupando todo tu tiempo?"

Esta vez, Harry se rió genuinamente, se rió, porque por supuesto. La _afortunada._ Harry está enamorado de una mujer. Una chica, con el pelo largo y sedoso y con pechos y ella estaría en el equipo de porristas y Harry se la llevaría a conocer a sus padres y ella no tendría ojos azules y ella no olería a caramelo y definitivamente, definitivamente, no sería un chico.

"Me temo que te equivocas," dijo Harry y se sacudió las manos de Niall. "No hay ninguna afortunada". No estaba mintiendo.

Niall se inclinó hacia él. "Vamos. Puedes decirme." Niall siguió sonriendo. "¿Está aquí esta noche?"

Si Harry viviera en un lugar mejor en un mejor momento, habría sonreído con Niall y le habría repetido una y otra vez que no, Louis no vendría. Las fiestas no son lo suyo. Y se habría mantenido pegado a Niall toda la noche y lo habría enfermado con estúpidas metáforas de cómo los ojos de Louis son el océano, cómo ahogan a Harry, cómo Louis iluminó el mundo de Harry y consumió todo a su alrededor, dejándolos sólo a los dos. Y Harry estaría perfectamente bien con eso.

Pero. Él no vive en un mundo perfecto. Justo cuando Harry estaba por abrir su boca, Niall se quejó y apoyó su peso corporal en el costado de Harry. "Claro. Por supuesto que él vendría".

Harry no se molestó en preguntar. Estaba tan cansado. Cansado de este estúpido baile. Cansado de vestirse formalmente. Frunció el ceño y pateó sus propios zapatos.

"Dios". Niall todavía murmuraba para sí mismo, las palabras vibraban en la tela de la chaqueta de Harry. "Lo odio."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Harry se volvió para mirar a Niall. Niall nunca odia a nadie. Era como, una ley del universo. La gravedad existe, The Smiths es la mejor banda de todas, a Niall le cae bien todo el mundo. Es solo un hecho. "Te cae bien todo el mundo".

Niall se enderezó y jugueteó con su propia chaqueta, una de un simple azul claro. "Sólo. Míralo."

Por supuesto, Harry ya lo estaba mirando. Para ser justos, todos los demás también. Porque, así como los planetas orbitan alrededor del sol, Harry recuerda este día como el día en que el pueblo de Harry comenzó a orbitar alrededor de Louis.

Llevaba una chaqueta azul de jean, bordada con flores de color rosa pálido y morado en la solapa. Debajo, una camisa a rayas rosa chillón. Vestía jeans ajustados y blancos metidos en calcetines rosas y calcetines rosas metidos en botas desteñidas y Harry.

Harry no podía dejar de mirar, pero de nuevo, nadie podía.

"Oh, Dios mío", Niall se quejó un poco más: "¿Qué es lo que Ellie ve en él?"

"A Ellie no le gusta él", dijo Harry, para él o para Niall, todavía no lo sabe. "Le gustas tú. Ustedes, literalmente, vinieron a este baile juntos".

Niall negó con la cabeza. "Y todo el tiempo fue _Louis esto_ y _Louis aquello_ , o _Niall, ¿piensas que Louis va a venir?_ " Niall suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello. "No entiendo. No lo entiendo él".

Nadie lo hacía, aunque lo intentaban. Todos intentaban hacer de él su propia versión de lo que querían que fuera. Harry es tan culpable como el resto de ellos. Quizás es por eso que las cosas salieron como salieron.

Louis estaba en la entrada del gimnasio de la escuela. Le estaba sonriendo a la canción que estaba sonando. Perrie lo saludó en la puerta; por supuesto que lo hizo, Harry no sabía por qué estaba tan sorprendido. Ella habló con sus manos, haciendo un gesto alrededor del gimnasio e inclinando su cabeza y Louis tenía sus cejas levantadas hasta su cabello y ella le tomó su mano y lo arrastró a su grupo de amigas, un grupo de porristas.

Y luego a los jugadores de fútbol, y luego a sus amigos del consejo estudiantil, y ella se aseguró de que se detuviera en cada persona para confirmar que, _hey, ¿ya conociste a Louis?_ _Él es nuevo y se lo estoy presentando a todos. ¿Sabías que él es de Inglaterra? A él le gustan los girasoles y ¿ya mencioné que…?_

Y así fue como pasó el resto de la noche. Perrie mostró a Louis en su brazo como si fuera una especie de pareja poderosa, la palabra ardía en la garganta de Harry. Pareja. Cierto. Él no tenía derecho a pensar en eso. Él no sabía por qué pasaba por su mente.

Pero eran tan hermosos, el vestido azul de Perrie dando vueltas mientras bailaba por la pista con Louis a cuestas y Louis se rió, incluso si Harry no estaba mirando, él habría podido escucharlo. Atravesaba el gimnasio y estaba seguro de que, si alguien no lo había notado de alguna manera antes, ahora no podrían no haberlo hecho. Era tan sencillo, era como si Louis hubiera estado allí toda su vida, y todos estaban esperando que finalmente llegara. La tierra giraba antes de que Louis llegara a su ciudad, pero no estaba seguro si lo volvería a hacer si Louis se fuera.

"¡Harry!" Perrie agitó su brazo frente a su rostro. Ella se abofeteó en la frente dramáticamente. "¡No puedo creer que no los haya presentado a ustedes dos antes!" Empujó a Louis frente a ella y sonrió. "Harry, este es Louis. Louis, este es…“

"Harry Styles" Louis terminó por ella. Louis sonrió mientras miraba a Harry a través de sus pestañas. Eran largas para ser de un chico. Harry como que quería besarlas, y como que quería patearse a sí mismo también. "Ya nos hemos conocido."

Harry se mordió el labio para evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Perrie alzó sus cejas hacia Harry. "¿De verdad?" Ella le dio un codazo a Harry con el estómago. "¿Y por qué Harold no me ha contado sobre esto?"

Louis le hizo un puchero a Harry. "No creo que le caiga tan bien".

Harry resopló notoriamente, un movimiento muy poco atractivo, de su parte. _No le cae tan bien_. Harry quería rodar sus ojos. Harry deseaba que no le cayera tan bien. Haría las cosas mucho más fáciles.

Perrie se burló. "Oh, lo dudo. Él es Harry”. Ella lo golpeó en la mejilla. "Feliz, feliz Hazza. Creo que ustedes dos se llevarían bastante bien".

"¿Sí?" Louis la miró, luego miró a Harry a los ojos, a los labios. "¿Oye, Pez?" _Pez._ "Necesito usar el baño."

"Oh, puedo acompañarte, si quieres", dijo y agarró la mano de Louis.

Harry tosió. "Creo que puede arreglárselas solo".

Perrie soltó una carcajada. "¡Oh, por supuesto!" Ella asintió con la cabeza hacia Louis. "Por supuesto, estoy siendo ridícula. Estaré esperando aquí. Incluso conseguiré algo de jugo, o algo así".

Louis asintió, y si Harry hubiera parpadeado, se habría perdido el guiño que Louis le envió mientras se alejaba. Sin embargo, no lo hizo, y se quedó con las yemas de los dedos tibias, esperando ser encendido.

"Harry, creo que estoy enamorada", Perrie suspiró. Giró un mechón de pelo azul alrededor de su dedo. "Él es simplemente tan, tan..."

"¿Encantador?" Harry ofreció, luego se mordió el labio. Estúpido.

A Perrie no pareció importarle. "Sí exactamente. Dios, Harry, es tan agradable y divertido, y tan, tan _hermoso…_ “

Niall se acercó por detrás de Perrie y puso su mano sobre su pecho. "¿Estamos hablando de mí?" Se enderezó la chaqueta y puso una mano en el hombro de Perrie. "Escucha, Pez, sabes que te quiero, pero…"

"Oh Dios mío, imbécil insufrible", Perrie se rió y apartó la mano de su hombro. "Ni siquiera estoy hablando de ti. Dudo que tu ego lo necesite".

"Debajo de este hermoso hombre hay un niño lleno de inseguridades".

Harry lo tomó como una señal. "Oye, Pez. Creo que tengo que usar el baño".

Perrie lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Tú también? ¿Estoy alejando a la gente?" Ella puso una mano en su cara. "¿Alejé a Louis? Oh Dios mío."

Niall sonrió y articuló algo que se parecía mucho a _sálvate mientras puedas_. Y, ¿quién era Harry para desobedecer? Él asintió y le sonrió a su amigo, luego se abrió paso entre la multitud. El pasillo fue una salida placentera, el aire frío le rozó los brazos. Pasó por la oficina, algunas aulas, un baño para chicas. Las baldosas grises y azules chirriaban debajo de él. Su propia respiración era el único otro sonido.

Estaba doblando la esquina, balanceando su brazo alrededor de la pared cuando una fuerza lo arrastró de regreso a un aula vacía. Sus ojos se vieron envueltos en la oscuridad por un momento antes de que se encendieran las luces, y se quedó mirando a los planetas.

"¿Sabes," Comenzó una voz familiar. Hizo que Harry ardiera, subiera por su espina dorsal, hasta su cerebro. "Que todo el espacio está completamente en silencio?"

Estaban en un aula de ciencias; había planetas colgados en el techo, pequeños modelos púrpuras y naranjas colgando a su alrededor. El universo a su alcance. Un error, y todo podría desmoronarse.

Louis estaba sentado en un escritorio, mirando las estrellas. "Las ondas de sonido necesitan un medio para viajar. No hay atmósfera en el espacio” Hizo girar su dedo antes de mirar a Harry, una pequeña sonrisa jugando contra los dos. "Sin atmósfera. Sin medio. Sin sonido."

Harry no pudo evitar dejar que una sonrisa superara su rostro. "¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?"

"Lo que pasa es que…", dijo Louis, y saltó del escritorio. Se acercó a Harry, hasta que estuvieron a escasos centímetros de distancia. Si Harry se inclinara dos centímetros, sus narices se tocarían. Si se inclinara cuatro, sus labios. "Lo que pasa es que cuando hablas con alguien, lo escucha. ¿Correcto?"

"Correcto". La boca de Harry se sentía como que tenía bolas de algodón dentro. "Estamos hablando en este momento".

"Siempre tan observador". Louis inclinó la cabeza. "De todos modos. En el espacio, no podríamos estar haciendo esto. Pero aquí", señaló el aula, "estamos lo más cerca posible del espacio".

Se apartó de Harry, lo más mínimo. Harry curvó su puño en su bolsillo para evitar cerrar el espacio entre ellos. "Cuando le dices a alguien que lo amas, ¿a dónde van tus palabras?", Preguntó Louis. Él sonrió. Harry se sintió como el sol.

"¿No lo sé?" Harry deseaba que él fuera del tipo de persona que escribe poesía, o algo así. "A tus oídos, probablemente".

"Exacto." Louis chasqueó los dedos y se puso de pie en la silla de un escritorio. "Simplemente entra por un oído y sale por el otro. ¿Dónde está el amor? No puedes verlo. No puedes tocarlo. No puedes sentirlo".

"Pero". Harry frunció el ceño. "Lo escuchaste. Sabes que es real".

Louis empujó un planeta en una órbita, el resto de ellos siguiendo su camino. "Pero, ¿cómo sabes que es real? ¿Si lo dijo en serio?” Frunció el ceño y se impulsó aún más hacia el escritorio. "Lo dice porque quieren que lo escuches. Cuando estás en el espacio," agitó sus brazos, "estás diciéndolo solo para ti. Nadie más puede escuchar. Eres más honesto cuando la gente no está cerca".

Harry miró hacia el techo, el papel brillante se reflejaba en la luna. "Estamos en el espacio en este momento".

"Lo que quiero decir, Harry Styles", Louis miró hacia abajo desde donde estaba sentado en el escritorio. "Creo que estás escondiendo algo".

Harry se rió, dejando que el aire viajara entre los dos. Sus costillas duelen por el esfuerzo. "¿Crees que _yo_ estoy escondiendo algo?" Él negó con la cabeza. "Eso es realmente hipócrita. Especialmente viniendo de ti".

"Eres un esclavo del universo, Harry Styles", cantó Louis, sonriéndole a Harry. "Eres un esclavo de lo que la gente piensa, de lo que piensas de ti mismo".

Harry apoyó su peso sobre un escritorio. "¿Qué hay de ti, Louis?" Él lo miró, todavía jugando con el universo, tan fácil de envolver en sus dedos. Cada estrella, cada planeta, goteando en sus manos. "No puedes decir nada. Eres como yo".

"Es por eso que sé cómo te sientes", Louis susurró. Fue tan silencioso. El corazón de Harry lastimó sus costillas. "Estamos en el espacio, Harry Styles. Nadie puede escuchar".

"Excepto tú."

Louis dejó que las comisuras de su boca se curvasen aún más. "No creo que te moleste que esté escuchando".

Harry suspiró. Juró que vio su propio aliento entre las estrellas por un momento. Cómo deben estar tan orgullosas de verlos a los dos juntos, finalmente.

"Quiero besarte."

Harry respiró las palabras. Fue muy tarde. Ya habían dejado su boca, y Louis estaba colgando de los planetas, bajando de nuevo a Harry.

"¿Y por qué no lo haces?" Louis estaba sentado en el escritorio. Sus pies no tocaban el suelo.

"Creo que si te beso", Harry rebuscó en sus palabras. Su corazón tartamudeó con él. "Si te beso, no podré parar".

Los ojos de Louis parecían interminables. "No me molestaría".

Necesitaba sacar a Louis de su sistema. Eso era todo. Solo un beso, y él lo habría superado. Se reiría y diría que fue divertido y regresaría al baile. No pasa nada. Fue sólo un beso.

Sus pies se movieron antes que él y sus manos encontraron el camino hacia la cintura de Louis y su cuerpo se ajustaba tan fácilmente entre sus piernas. Hubo un momento en que sus ojos se encontraron y Harry sintió el colapso del universo.

Los labios de Louis eran muy suaves, eso es lo que recuerda primero. No estaba seguro de si estaba esperando que fueran ásperos porque eran labios de chico, pero eran tan ligeros. Tan cálidos y acogedores, coincidiendo con los de Harry. Lamieron pequeñas llamas en el interior de Harry. El universo, Harry sintió, estaba comenzando a darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

Había pequeñas manos en su cuello. Eso es lo que recuerda en segundo lugar. Se encontraron con su piel y Harry recuerda la sensación, la fiebre ardiendo debajo de sus manos. Él había puesto sus manos debajo de la ropa de Louis. La piel allí también estaba ardiendo.

Harry recuerda haber pensado que se consumirían en llamas para siempre.

Harry se alejó primero. Sacudió su cabeza y golpeó sus frentes juntas. "Louis", susurró entre ellos. El aire se sentía como humo. "Creo que me estoy volviendo loco".

"No, Harry", Louis soltó una risita, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Harry. "Solo estás feliz".

Los dedos de Harry se ajustaron alrededor de la cintura de Louis. "Hey, ¿Louis?" Dijo en su cabello. "¿Quieres ir a otra parte?"

 

[David Bowie - China Girl](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jMiY_ekrPSk)

Hay piedras tocando la ventana de Harry exactamente cinco minutos después de las once. Siempre a tiempo para llegar tarde.

Harry abre su ventana y mira hacia el cielo, deliberadamente no mirando al suelo. Él sonríe. " _¡Oh Romeo, Romeo! ¿Por qué eres tú, Romeo? Niega a tú…_ "

"Harry, cierra la boca", susurra una voz debajo de él, pequeñas risitas entre las palabras. "¿Vas a bajar la escalera?"

"No hasta que termine mi monólogo", dice Harry y se ríe al dedo del medio que le muestra Louis. "Ahora. ¿Dónde estaba?"

Louis suspira. " _Niega a tu padre y rehúsa tu nombre_ ".

Harry chasquea los dedos. "Cierto, claro". Se aclara la garganta y mueve las manos dramáticamente. " _O, si no quieres, júrame tan sólo que me amas, y dejaré yo de ser…_ "

"¿Harry?"

"¿Sí?"

"Baja la escalera". Pausa. "Por favor."

Harry ríe, luego cubriendo su boca rápidamente. Él arroja la escalera sobre el alféizar de la ventana. Es algo viejo, algo de la casa del árbol que tenía cuando era niño. Supone que estaba demasiado apegado como para separarse por completo de ella.

Louis sube la escalera torpemente como siempre lo hace, cayendo en la habitación con un golpe sordo. Ambos contienen la respiración por un momento, esperando el golpe de la puerta de un dormitorio, pasos que se aproximan hacia ellos dos.

Nunca vienen. Se rompen en sonrisas en el piso de la habitación de Harry antes de que Harry acerque a Louis para un abrazo, atrapando su calor debajo de él.

"Te extrañé", Harry murmura en el cabello de Louis. Su olor estabiliza el acelerado ritmo del corazón de Harry.

Las manos de Louis se abren paso hacia la espalda de Harry. "Han pasado, como, cuatro horas".

"Siempre es demasiado tiempo", dice Harry. "Cada momento de separación es demasiado largo. Se sienten como años".

Louis murmulla. "Mírate. Haciendo metáforas. Citando a Shakespeare".

Harry se queja y entierra su nariz más profundamente en el suave cabello de Louis. Louis se ríe y tira de los rizos de Harry, haciéndolo mirar a Louis desde donde está posado sobre el regazo de Harry. "Entonces", comienza Louis, sus dedos masajeando el cuero cabelludo de Harry. "Esta situación del brillo de labios".

Harry gime en la boca de Louis y Louis se ríe. Harry quiere tragarse el ruido. "Claro", dice Harry y mira a Louis, que lo está mirando directamente. "Tengo algunos. Conmigo. Son de mis hermanas".

"¿Quieres ponerme uno de ellos?" Louis susurra entre los dos. Él sonríe contra los labios de Harry. "¿Por favor?"

Las manos de Harry se mueven torpemente hacia su bolsillo, sacando un tubo de brillo de labios. Es rosado y Harry lo eligió porque pensó que a Louis le gustaría más que el que estaba en el tubo verde. Le tiemblan las manos y no se da cuenta hasta que las manos de Louis se posan en sus muñecas, corriendo por sus venas.

Harry se ríe de sí mismo y niega con la cabeza. "Lo siento. Estoy siendo estúpido".

"No es estúpido", dice Louis. Él frunce sus labios y frunce su nariz. "Ahora hazme hermoso".

Harry se inclina hacia él y lo besa, pasando sus manos sobre los pómulos de Louis, la línea de su mandíbula. "Ya eres hermoso", susurra, el aire caliente entre ellos. Él destapa el brillo de labios. "El chico más hermoso que he visto en mi vida." El brillo labial se desparrama en los dedos de Harry y tiembla cuando aplica un brillo delgado sobre los labios de Louis. Louis frota sus labios entre sí y le sonríe a Harry, se sonroja del mismo tono que el brillo en sus labios.

"¿Cómo me veo?" Louis se muerde el labio. "¿Soy una chica bonita?"

Harry jadea y choca sus labios con los de Louis. Su boca es pegajosa, cereza en su lengua mientras se desliza en el calor de Louis. Louis gime y tira del pelo de Harry, las manos de Harry quemadas en su cintura.

"No quiero que seas una chica", dice Harry entre un beso. Louis besa su boca, baja hacia su mandíbula. Harry gime y aprieta sus manos alrededor de Louis, moviéndolas hacia abajo para agarrar sus caderas, su trasero. "No quiero, no quiero…"

"¿En serio?" Dice Louis. Le muerde la oreja a Harry. "¿Qué harías si fuera así? Llevarme a tu casa para que conozca a tus padres. Presentarme a tus hermanas".

Harry niega con la cabeza. "No lo _sé_ …"

"Qué orgulloso estaría tu padre. Te felicitaría por conseguir a una chica _tan buena_ ", Louis lame la boca de Harry. Su mundo está girando, las manos apretando el trasero de Louis. "Porque soy una chica buena, ¿verdad, Harry?"

Harry jadea por aire. Él no puede respirar.

"No tendríamos que mentir", dice Louis. Él ríe, y eso envía un balde de hielo sobre la piel de Harry. "Tus amigos te aplaudirían por enganchar a la chica nueva. Podrías envolver tus brazos alrededor de mí en los pasillos".

" _Louis_ ", murmura Harry. Él está viendo rojo. No sabe si es enojo. Lujuria. Algo más.

"Me pondría bonita. Lencería, encaje; solo para ti" Louis se ríe en el hombro de Harry. Las manos de Harry se abrieron camino dentro de los pantalones de Louis, rozando sus bóxers. "Podría besarte en los bancos cuando hagas un touchdown. Besarte cuando quiera".

Harry agarra el trasero de Louis, lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar moretones en forma de dedos. Louis gime. "Dios, seríamos tan felices. Harry Styles y su _chica perfecta_ ”.

Un gemido escapa de la boca de Harry y levanta a Louis antes de arrojarlo en la cama de Harry. Sus piernas están abiertas mientras Harry se desliza entre ellas, empujando a Louis hacia las sábanas. "No estás actuando como una chica buena en este momento", Harry _gruñe_ entre ellos. Hay una opresión en su interior, como si las manos en su pecho de alguna manera hubieran llegado a sus pulmones.

"Nos iríamos a vivir juntos", dice Louis, sus manos subiendo y bajando por la ropa de Harry, por debajo, hacia su espalda. Las manos de Harry están quitando la camisa de Louis, sus pantalones, hasta que solo está en su ropa interior. "Viviríamos en una hermosa casa. Con valla blanca y todo." Los dedos de Louis llegan al botón de los jeans de Harry. "Podrías besarme en el porche antes de ir a trabajar. Yo te _relajaría,_ ” Louis aprieta el bulto en los pantalones de Harry. "Después de un largo día…"

"Cállate, Louis," Harry gime, empujando las manos de Louis hasta que son sostenidas a cada lado de su cabeza. Muerde la piel entre la oreja y el cuello de Louis, un lugar lo suficientemente fácil de esconder. Se han vuelto buenos en esos lugares. "Sólo. Cállate."

Louis se ríe, su respiración es corta y jadea por aire. "Podría tener a tus hijos", susurra Louis al oído de Harry. Harry gime y empuja las caderas de Louis con las suyas, sus manos envolviendo las muñecas de Louis. Imagina los débiles moretones morados en las muñecas de Louis mañana.

"Tendríamos una familia tan grande, Harry", Louis murmura contra los labios de Harry. Su aliento es _calientecalientecaliente_ y el mundo de Harry se está desvaneciendo. Imágenes de Louis, la hermosa casa, una familia. "Estaría tan lleno de ti y de tu bebé, ¿verdad? Me mantendrías encinta todo el tiempo” Harry cree que se imagina el rompimiento en la voz de Louis. "Estaríamos tan felices. Harry y Louis. Por los siglos de los siglos."

Harry niega con la cabeza. No puede mirar los ojos de Louis, el brillo en ellos, cómo solo son así para Harry. Cómo Harry es el único con el que Louis se permite ponerse así. "Date la vuelta, bebé", dice. Es un poco más frío de lo que pretendía, el aire a su alrededor aún ardiendo. Cuando Louis no responde, Harry lo gira con sus propias manos, dándole la vuelta hasta que Louis se muestra dócil, trasero en alto, la cara enterrada en las almohadas de Harry.

Él tira de los calzoncillos de Louis con un movimiento fluido, casi perdiéndose el jadeo que sale de la boca de Louis, algo pequeño y silencioso. Pasa sus manos arriba y abajo por la piel dorada de Louis, irradiando de alguna manera un bello y hermoso sol. Harry pasa un dedo por el agujero de Louis, presionándolo adentro. Louis arquea su espalda más, empujando su trasero en las caderas de Harry.

"Has estado actuando como una chica tan mala, bebé", murmura Harry en la parte baja de la espalda de Louis. Besa la piel allí, dejando un pequeño rastro de marcas débiles en su recorrido hasta que muerde la curva del trasero de Louis. "Quiero arruinarte, Lou".

Él apenas lame dentro de Louis, lo mira estremecerse alrededor de nada. Louis gime, ocultando sus sonidos en la almohada de Harry. "Harry, Harry, _por favor_ ", Louis exhala desde donde gira la cabeza hacia un lado, jadeando por el calor del aire atrapado y húmedo. "Estoy,". Louis se frota contra las sábanas de Harry. "Harry, estoy tan…"

"Mojado". No suena a pregunta cuando Harry lo dice. Él lo sabe, incluso antes de que él abrace su brazo alrededor del estómago de Louis, sintiendo por su polla. "Dios, estás jodidamente empapada por mí, ¿no?"

Louis se retuerce en el agarre de Harry, gimoteando esos malditos ruidos que hacen que Harry se vuelva loco. " _Por favor_."

Harry baja de nuevo al trasero de Louis, arrastra sus dientes por la piel, deteniéndose en la sección donde se encuentra con sus muslos. "Tienes que decirme lo que quieres, bebé", dice, chupando una marca en la curva. "Usa tus palabras".

"Harry", Louis gime, se retuerce entre el cuerpo de Harry y las sábanas hasta que Harry apoya una mano firme en sus caderas, un silencioso gesto de _quédate quieto_. "Quiero", toma una respiración profunda. Inhala, exhala. "Quiero tu boca".

"¿Quieres mi boca en tu coño?" Susurra Harry, separando las nalgas de Louis, exponiendo su bonito agujero al aire. Louis se queda sin aliento cuando Harry lame una raya sobre su abertura, pequeñas lamidas inocentes contra él. Louis patea una de sus piernas y Harry la inmoviliza con una de las suyas, el cuerpo de Louis se derrite en el colchón, filtrándose en las sábanas.

La voz de Louis está amortiguada. "Quiero", sus palabras farfullan, arrastrando las vocales. "Dentro."

La mano de Harry golpea el trasero de Louis. No lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar marcas, pero suficiente para que resuene. "Las chicas buenas usan sus modales".

"Por favor, por favor. Harry, entra dentro de mí, por favor," Louis gime en las sábanas. Sus puños están cerrados, tan apretados, sus nudillos blancos contra las sábanas negras.

Una lengua y un dedo rompen a Louis al mismo tiempo, Louis se arquea hacia Harry y hace tanto ruido que Harry tiene que morderlo para evitar que él mismo se venga. Louis tiembla debajo de él, pequeños sollozos sacudiendo sus omóplatos, su pequeño cuerpo. Harry pasa una mano por su suave piel, lengua y dedos todavía empujados dentro.

Harry no puede ver su cara, pero sabe que no podría mirarlo, aunque quisiera. Louis es insoportablemente lindo en el peor de los días; una especie de ente intocable en el mejor. Harry apenas puede soportar mirarlo a veces. Él siente demasiado o deja de sentir del todo. Él no está seguro de cuál es peor.

"Eres tan bonita, tan jodidamente hermosa", dice Harry en la suave piel. Él desliza otro dedo, el agujero apretado de Louis apenas lo toma. "Dios, tu coño está muy apretado. Solo para mí, ¿verdad? ¿Solo mi chica?”

"Solo tu chica", Louis repite. Se empuja más en los dedos de Harry, arqueando la espalda obscenamente y Harry resiste la necesidad de arrancarse los pantalones y follarse a Louis allí mismo, tomarlo todo de una vez.

Harry se las arregla para meter tres dedos en el agujero de Louis, estremeciéndose alrededor de su mano, hermoso por sí mismo. "Joder, solo _mírate_." Su propia polla todavía dura en sus pantalones, en busca de alivio. "Ojalá pudieras verte a ti mismo ahora mismo". _Ojalá pudieras ver cómo te veo._

Harry presiona un beso más en Louis, siente el empuje y el tirón de su cuerpo en sus brazos. "Te voy a follar, ¿de acuerdo?" Habla lentamente, sacando las palabras una por una. "Pero voy a darte la vuelta primero".

Sus manos encuentran el camino hacia la cintura de Louis, colocándolo sobre su espalda hasta que sus piernas se abren y Harry se presiona entre ellas, como si estuviera hecho para eso. Harry casi se derrumba ante los sucios labios de Louis, mojados, sus ojos enrojecidos y empapados. Se empuja hacia abajo para lamer los labios de Louis, masajea la parte superior de la boca de Louis.

Louis murmura, apenas formando palabras. "Vamos", se las arregla, resopla una risa al sentir el leve cosquilleo de los rizos de Harry en su mejilla. El corazón de Harry se encuentra entre sus pulmones y sus costillas, ambos luchando contra el irregular ritmo. "Vamos. Te quiero adentro.  Quiero que me llenes".

Harry chupa una marca en el estómago de Louis, las manos de Louis recorriendo su cuero cabelludo. Empuja sus pantalones hacia abajo con sus calzoncillos, su miembro presionando contra las caderas de Louis. Louis busca a tientas algo en los cajones de la mesita de luz de Harry, saca un condón antes de abrirlo y acariciar la polla de Harry con sus propios dedos, pasando una uña por la vena, alrededor de la cabeza, antes de ponérselo.

"Puedo verte", Harry empuja el cabello de Louis hacia atrás, sus manos a ambos lados de la cara de Louis, golpeando sus frentes juntas. "Puedo verte cuando te follo, te _beso_ …"

Louis levanta sus caderas, frotando su agujero lubricado contra el pene de Harry. Crea una sensación parecida, en lo más mínimo, y Harry se siente fundirse con Louis. La cabeza se desliza, el calor tibio lo envuelve, la resistencia se acumula.

"Shhh", susurra Harry en la boca de Louis, pasándole el pulgar por el pómulo. "Está bien, bebé. Estoy justo aquí.” Él empuja más profundamente, un quejido deja los labios de Louis. Harry presiona un beso en la esquina de su boca. "Estás bien."

Hay momentos en los que Harry no puede soportar mirar a Louis; todo es demasiado a la vez, las arrugas en sus ojos cuando sonríe, la forma en que todo su cuerpo se mueve con su sonrisa, su risa que retumba en los pasillos, la pequeña risita reservada solo para el pecho de Harry. Harry tiene que alejarse, a veces, porque si ve demasiado, siente demasiado. Y es peligroso que pase eso.

Este no es uno de esos momentos. Esta vez, él quiere sentir todo. Quiere sentir la forma en que Louis lo mira cuando Harry empuja dentro de él, quiere escuchar sus ruidos, sentir sus uñas contra su espalda. Él quiere los sonidos que Louis le da y la calidez y los pequeños sollozos y los _te amo_ y lo quiere todo, todo el tiempo.

Sin embargo, eso es demasiado pedir para Louis.

Sentir más y dejar de sentir.

"Joder, bebé", Harry dice en la boca de Louis. "Estás tan apretado, tan mojado. ¿Está bien? ¿Estás bien?" Sus manos se aprietan, más y más contra las caderas de Louis.

Louis asiente y envuelve sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry, empujándolo aún más dentro. Louis jadea y pasa sus manos sobre los hombros de Harry. "Eres tan", dice Louis, "tan grande".

Harry se muerde el labio para contener una sonrisa, sus labios se curvan un poco para su chico. "¿Sí?" Mueve las caderas, tocando levemente en la próstata de Louis. Louis aprieta los ojos antes de que Harry empuje más adentro. "Quiero que me mires, ¿está bien? ¿Puedes hacer eso?"

Louis asiente y mira a Harry con esos ojos tan abiertos, esos que Harry no cree que nadie haya visto más que él. Louis le dijo que así era, en algún punto. Harry intenta ir despacio, intenta saborear el momento porque quiere recordarlo.

Intenta ir despacio, para recordar la forma en que se folla a Louis, pero, ¿cómo podría hacerlo con Louis mirándolo así? Su ritmo cambia, desigual y rápido a la vez, empujando contra Louis, haciéndolo hundirse más profundamente en el colchón. Él quiere recordar los gemidos que Louis hace, los _ah ah ah_ que le caen de la boca.

Harry introduce dos dedos en la boca de Louis. "Shhh, bebé". Es tarde, debe ser pasada la medianoche. "No queremos que nadie escuche, ¿verdad?" Louis asiente, chupa los dedos de Harry con más fuerza. Harry los empuja más adentro, para ver cuánto aguanta Louis. Él se atraganta ligeramente, suaves sonidos ahogados en la punta de los dedos de Harry. Sin embargo, no los deja ir, hace estos ruidos deslumbrantes que solo hacen que Harry lo folle más fuerte, caderas descuidadas, el sonido de la piel obsceno.

"Joder, joder, bebé", murmura Harry contra los labios de Louis. "Me voy a venir, se siente tan bien, me voy a venir dentro de ti, joder, _joder, bebé_."

Louis se viene entre ellos, de repente se derrama entre los dos y tal vez es una combinación de eso y la forma en que Louis aprisiona la polla de Harry, los sonidos que Louis hace entre sus dedos, que hacen que el orgasmo de Harry se estremezca a través de su cuerpo, crujiendo en su huesos y músculos cuando se viene en Louis. Él sigue moviéndose, golpes cortos contra los dos hasta que aterrizaron.

Harry quiere recordar esto: el sonido que Louis hizo cuando Harry salió de dentro de él, la forma en que los muslos de Louis se abrieron a su alrededor, la risita jodida que Louis dejó salir de sus labios, los besos que dejó en su cuello, los hermosos hematomas en sus muñecas. Él quiere recordar a Louis tratando de irse antes de que sea demasiado tarde, la forma en que Harry no lo soltó, cómo se encorvó alrededor de Louis murmurando cosas embarazosas, _por favor no te vayas, teamoteamoteamo_ , cómo Louis se acurrucó en su pecho, el tartamudeo de su corazón, el ritmo constante del de Louis.

Dios, él quiere recordarlo todo.

 

[Heart – Alone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Cw1ng75KP0)

Porque esto no va a durar.

Algo sobre escuchar a Louis hablar de un _para siempre_ , sobre una _familia_ y _niños_ y sobre el hecho de que Louis se imaginó, una vez, un futuro con Harry. Un futuro de ellos dos juntos. Un futuro donde podrían ser tan, tan felices.

Un futuro donde Louis es una chica.

Un futuro que no existe.

Escuchar a Louis hablar sobre Harry como si nunca fuera a suceder, como si esta fuera una pequeña historia más en la novela de Louis Tomlinson, como si Harry fuera solo otro capítulo, otra página para hojear. El valor finito de todo esto, cuántos límites se les imponen, cómo Louis no asocia el futuro y Harry juntos.

Louis siempre ha sido _todo_. Siempre ha sido _Louis_ y _eternidad._ Así es como siempre ha sido y así es como siempre será.

Al menos, para Harry.

 

[Daryl Hall & John Oates - Kiss on My List](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AYUdldNzLNA)

"Nos van a atropellar".

"No nos van a atropellar".

Louis asomó la nariz en el aire. "Cuando nos atropellen", comenzó, arrojando su pie derecho delante del izquierdo, la punta del pie tocando su talón. "Te empujo primero".

"Confortante." Harry sonrió, los pies balanceándose sobre el riel. Los carriles crujían debajo de ellos, años de uso y maltrato poniéndose al día.

"Esto es muy romántico, Harry Styles", dijo Louis, con los brazos perpendiculares al suelo, inclinándose hacia un lado cuando su pie tropezó. Harry pensó que parecía una especie de avión, o un pájaro, o algo igualmente hermoso. "Qué buena idea para una primera cita".

"Esta no es una cita", dijo Harry, volviéndose hacia Louis. Louis alzó una ceja, un silencioso _…en serio_ entre ellos. "No es una cita. Si esta fuera una cita, me gustaría, no sé, cortejarte. O algo. Conocer a tus padres. Darte mi chaqueta si tienes frío".

"Ahora que lo mencionas", Louis sonrió y se abrazó a sí mismo, "Realmente tengo bastante frío".

Harry rodó los ojos, pero se quitó su chaqueta del baile de bienvenida de todas formas. Se inclinó sobre su lado de las vías hacia Louis, abriendo la chaqueta para que Louis se la pusiera sobre los hombros. Era cómicamente grande para él, cubriendo sus manos y alcanzando sus muslos, su pequeño cuerpo nadando en él.

Harry se rió. "Sabes", comenzó, continuando su caminata por las vías. El cielo brillaba a pesar de la oscuridad; Harry piensa que era luna llena. O las estrellas. "Te ves muy bien en mi ropa".

"Pensé que habías dicho que esta no era una cita", dijo Louis. Sonrió en la noche, girando alrededor de las vías del tren, con los brazos extendidos a su alrededor. "No creo que el amigo platónico de un chico le diga que se ve bien con su ropa".

"Bueno", suspiró Harry, "este sí".

Louis tarareó y levantó la cabeza. "No creo que los amigos platónicos se besen, ¿verdad, Harry Styles?" Los labios rosados de Louis se curvaron, y Harry negó con la cabeza porque eran esos pensamientos, los ojos hermosos, los labios húmedos, el cabello suave. Fueron esas cosas las que lo llevaron a donde estaba.

Harry tragó saliva y miró hacia otro lado. Aparentemente no podía soportar mirar esos ojos, o cualquier otra cosa, si vamos al caso. "¿Por qué siempre dices mi nombre completo? Es solo Harry".

"Porque creo que ahora mismo eres _Harry Styles_ , el chico popular y mariscal de campo, que actúa como si no pudiera mantener una relación y finge que le gustan las fiestas", dijo Louis y Harry aún sentía su mirada, y Harry quería que pase un tren para atropellado. "Eras _Sólo Harry_ en la sala de ciencias. Quiero más de él".

"No creo que haya mucho de él allí", murmuró Harry y pateó una piedra que de alguna manera logró aterrizar en las vías. Sacudió la cabeza. "¿Qué hay de ti, Louis Tomlinson? ¿Crees que soy el único que está actuando?”

Louis se detuvo en su lado del carril. Apartó la mirada de Harry, y Harry inmediatamente quiso regresar su rostro, deslizar su mano por el pómulo de Louis una vez más. "Solo estoy tratando de ayudarte".

"¡Es difícil para mí creer eso cuando pareces saber todo sobre mí y no sé nada de ti!" Harry pasó una mano por su cabello y se volvió hacia Louis, a solo unos pies del ferrocarril que los separaba. "Como, ¿cuántos años tienes? Ni siquiera sé eso".

Louis estaba jugando con sus dedos, desordenando su flequillo como si fuera una especie de interrogatorio. "No entiendo por qué tengo que decírtelo".

"Porque la gente quiere saber quién eres", dijo Harry, levantando las manos en el aire. Probablemente parecía una especie de niño insufrible. No podría haberle importado menos. "¡ _Yo_ quiero saber quién eres, Louis!"

"Dieciséis."

Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello. "¿Qué?"

"Tengo dieciséis años, Dios mío, ¿por qué es esto tan difícil?" Louis resopló y Harry casi quiso besar el puchero que aterrizó en los labios de Louis.

"Tienes dieciséis años", repitió Harry. Sintió su corazón en su garganta, el moretón de sus costillas. Louis es un año más joven que él, y no es nada, pero para un chico de diecisiete años, debió haber sido suficiente. "Bueno. Entonces." Harry se pasó las palmas por la cara. "Como, ¿cuál es tu película favorita?"

Louis entrecerró los ojos. " _La princesa prometida_."

"Por supuesto que esa es."

"Todo el mundo ama _La princesa prometida_ , idiota", Louis se mofó y empujó a Harry cuando se comenzó a reír. "¿A qué clase de persona desalmada no le gusta _La princesa prometida_?"

Harry se pasó una mano por la cara y dijo: "Cuando la has visto al menos mil veces, se pone un poco aburrida". Louis levanta una ceja. "Es la película favorita de mi hermana. Lo juro, me la sé textualmente".

"Una habilidad de vida bastante útil", dice Louis y le toca el hombro a Harry. "Nada me pone más caliente que un hombre que pueda recitar el discurso de Wesley al Príncipe Humperdinck".

"¿En serio?" Harry sonrió y se giró hacia Louis, que deliberadamente no lo miraba, sonriendo al suelo. "En ese caso…"

"Si empiezas a recitarlo, me voy a ir", Louis se rió y miró a Harry a los ojos. "Y no me gustarás más. Será demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Es lindo, juega fútbol americano y puede recitar _La princesa prometida_. Mi cuerpo no podría soportarlo".

Harry sonrió. "¿Piensas que soy lindo?"

"¿Eso es todo lo que oíste?"

Harry ignoró eso también. "¿Te gusto?"

"Desafortunadamente", comenzó Louis, dando un paso hacia adelante para estar más cerca de Harry, a solo unos centímetros. "Me gustas, Harry. Mucho".

Harry rodó los ojos, pero dio un paso hacia adelante, tomando uno de los dedos de Louis y entrelazándolo con el de él. "¿Y por qué te gusto?"

Él genuinamente se estaba preguntando; ¿qué podría ver el maravilloso Louis Tomlinson en Harry? Louis tenía a toda la ciudad comiendo de la palma de su mano, pero él estaba allí. En frente de Harry.

"Vine a esta ciudad esperando a las mismas personas con las mismas caras", había dicho Louis, miró a Harry y parpadeó. "No esperaba nada, pero luego te vi".

"¿Y qué viste?" Harry no solo quería saber. Necesitaba hacerlo.

Los ojos de Louis miraron a los labios de Harry. "No lo sé. Pero sí sé que me gusta la forma en que me miras cuando crees que no me doy cuenta".

"Yo no…"

"Lo haces," Louis susurró y curvó sus labios. "Todo el tiempo. Y me gusta cómo juegas al fútbol americano. Y me gusta la forma en que dices mi nombre. Y la forma en que te muerdes el labio cuando estás pensando. Me gusta el sonido de tu voz”. Louis se inclinó aún más, sus labios se rozaban. "Me gusta la forma en que me besaste".

Las manos de Harry encontraron un lugar en la curva de la cintura de Louis, acercó a Louis hasta que sus frentes se fundieron, las manos de Louis en su cabello, sus labios suaves contra Harry. Louis exhaló, una suave exhalación y Harry respiró a Louis.

"Déjame llevarte a una cita", dijo Harry. Louis se puso de puntillas, presionó un beso contra los labios de Harry hasta que él puso sus manos en las caderas de Louis. "Una de verdad. Me vestiré formalmente, te recogeré en tu casa. Traeré flores. Cortejo apropiado".

Louis arrugó la nariz. "No". Soltó una risita, pequeños contratiempos que hicieron que el corazón de Harry se entrecortara.

Harry se rió con él. "¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque soy característicamente muy terco." Louis salió del agarre de Harry, los dedos de Harry se enroscaron donde se suponía que debía estar Louis. "Y debo permanecer en el personaje. Entonces, Harry," Louis se giró, miró por encima del hombro. "Estoy esperando notas secretas de amor en mi casillero proclamando tu amor eterno por mí".

 "¡Louis Tomlinson!" Gritó Harry por las vías, donde Louis regresaba al centro de la ciudad. "¡Me vuelves loco!"

"¡Bien!" Louis se dio vuelta para caminar hacia atrás. "¡No funciona si no lo hago!" Dio media vuelta y se balanceó sobre el riel.

Harry negó con la cabeza y miró hacia el cielo. Y se rió y rió, se rió hasta que sus costillas se magullaron por el latido de su corazón y un cierto chico.

Creyó haber escuchado al universo reír con él.

 

[The Dream Academy - Life In A Northern Town](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X5uxQElYu68)

Es tarde, y Harry ha estado mirando las mismas notas de química durante dos horas. Él decide que merece un descanso.

Echó los hombros hacia atrás y se tambaleó escaleras abajo, frotándose los ojos y bostezando. Sus pies descalzos golpean el suelo, el frío suelo de madera le provoca escalofríos en la espina dorsal. _El agua es polar_. _Los enlaces covalentes comparten electrones. El sodio tiene once electrones. ¿Por qué necesito saber esto?_

Agua. Vino aquí por agua y, tal vez, quizás un snack. Solo un descanso para estudiar. Prioridades, Harry.

Está haciendo pasos flojos hacia la cocina, repasando la tabla periódica hasta que oye algo que sale de la sala de estar. Es casi medianoche. Nadie más en su casa duerme después de las diez, por lo general.

Harry dobla la esquina, protegiéndose un poco de la vista. Primero ve algunos rizos cafés, luego algunas otras cabezas de diferentes tonos. Oye a su madre susurrar algo, y luego un grupo de sus amigas se ríe en voz baja.

Él lo olvidó. Su madre tiene una especie de club de lectura en su manzana, donde leen un libro lo suficiente como para pasar a la discusión y luego pasan el resto de la reunión bebiendo vino y comiendo galletas. Harry siempre lo odió, siempre trató de ignorarlo y dejarlo pasar porque su madre parece disfrutarlo, pero esta vez, algo lo hace quedarse.

"¿Has oído hablar del nuevo niño de Bárbara?", Dice una mujer, y Harry puede imaginarla moviendo su cabello. Tan presumida. Tan pretenciosa.

"¿Quién no ha oído hablar de él?" Otra mujer interrumpe la conversación. "Es todo de lo que mi Jade parece querer hablar últimamente".

Alguien suspira. "Esta es una noticia tan vieja. Él ha estado aquí por dos meses, señoras. Pensé que habíamos terminado con esto".

"He escuchado algunos rumores".

" _Todas_ hemos escuchado rumores".

"No, pero estos sí quieres escuchar".

"No es un espía del gobierno, Stacy".

"No, no. Esta vez, Bárbara es quien me lo dijo".

"Ahora sé que estás mintiendo. Bárbara no quiere hablar con nadie sobre él. Ella actúa como si no existiera".

Harry se muerde el labio y se planta al suelo. Él quiere escuchar.

"Oh, pero ella dejó escapar algo".

"Bueno, cuéntanos".

"No estoy segura, pero algo sobre un accidente. Hubo un accidente con un amigo, o algo así. Algo sobre la familia enojándose. Dinero o una demanda".

"¿Podrías ser más vaga?"

"¡Lo siento! Se veía molesta y murmuraba cosas en la tienda y eso es todo lo que pude entender".

"¿Un amigo?" Hay una pausa, demasiado dramática. "¿Estás seguro de que no era un _novio_? Seguramente no puedo ser la única que ha oído hablar de _esos_ rumores".

Hay un pequeño estruendo de risitas. Harry no escucha la de su madre.

"No me sorprendería si el chico fuera marica. ¿Has visto la forma en que se viste?”

Otra ronda de risas. Harry tiene los puños apretados. Casi blancos.

"No me sorprendería si él tuviera la peste. Hacen muchas cosas antinaturales hoy en día. Sodomizando al mundo entero".

Más risas. A Harry se le está acelerando el corazón. La sangre corriendo por su cabeza.

"Dejen al niño en paz". Hay silencio en la habitación. "Estoy segura de que ya ha pasado por mucho".

Es su madre. Su madre, que no dice el nombre de Louis. Su madre, que se sienta a cenar, sin mirarlo a los ojos, nunca mira a otro lado más que el piso y su plato. Ella se mezcla con las paredes verdes de su casa, pálidas y sin vida. Harry no recuerda la última vez que tuvieron una conversación real. No puede recordar la última vez que se dijeron que _te quiero._

Pero en este momento, él resiste el impulso de tomarla en sus brazos y gritar. Oh, cómo le gustaría ver las caras de todas esas mujeres cuando se vuelva hacia ellas y diga _soy gay, soy jodidamente gay y soy un puto marica y amo a los hombres y amo a Louis y no hay nada que puedan hacer al respecto._

Por supuesto, él hace eso. Se sienta en el piso de baldosas por unos momentos más, los ojos se centran en las telarañas en la esquina. Intenta concentrarse en eso cuando una palabra se repite en su cerebro, un mantra constante y cada vez más y más fuerte con cada latido de su corazón.

_Accidente._

 

[The Smiths - How Soon Is Now](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hnpILIIo9ek)

"Sabes", comenzó Harry, "realmente no sé nada de ti".

"Mi nombre es Louis Tomlinson. Tengo dieciséis años. Mi película favorita es _La princesa prometida_." Louis contó cada oración con los dedos, sostuvo tres con orgullo en el aire. "Mira. Tres cosas completas que sabes sobre mí ".

"Sí, pero." Harry sacudió con la mano que tenía libre, la otra sosteniendo la canasta. "¿Qué hay de las otras cosas? Amigos. Familia. Color favorito."

"Si vas a interrogarme", Louis movió sus dedos hacia sí mismo, luego en la cara de Harry, "Me gustaría saber a dónde vamos".

Harry tarareó y arrojó la canasta en su otra mano. "Se supone que es una sorpresa".

"Estás arrastrándome en el medio del bosque por la noche". Louis no estaba equivocado. Estaban en el bosque. No era de noche, pero bastante cerca. El sol se estaba abriendo paso detrás de las montañas. El cielo estaba rosado. "¿Y si esto fuera todo un gran plan para que me asesinen donde nadie pueda volver a encontrar mi cuerpo? Soy demasiado joven para morir, Harry Styles. Esto es _blasfemia_ …"

"Cierra tus ojos."

"Mira, no, esta es la parte donde se supone que debes estar tipo _, jaja, Louis, no planeo asesinarte_ y luego me río y te ríes y nos reímos mucho". Louis hizo un gesto entre ellos. "Como en todas esas películas de John Hughes y luego la música sube de volumen en el fondo y tenemos una cita romántica".

Harry extendió su mano derecha. "Vamos. Cierra tus ojos."

"Realmente no ayudas en esta situación de _no asesinar a Louis_." Louis cerró los ojos de todos modos. "Bien. Mis ojos están cerrados. Listo para la muerte".

Harry se rió y se paró detrás de Louis, puso su mano sobre los ojos de Louis. "Está bien, voy a necesitar que camines un poco hacia adelante." Se mordió el labio, trató de no sostener la cintura de Louis con su mano. "¿Prometes no hacer trampa?"

"¿Prometes no matarme en el bosque?" Preguntó Louis. Avanzó unos pasos, Harry lo siguió de cerca. Si Harry se acercaba unos centímetros, hubieran estado presionados uno contra el otro.

Harry tarareó. "Supongo. Si esta cita sale bien".

"Confortante." Hubo unos momentos de silencio cómodo, solo el crujido de hojas debajo de ellos y pájaros revoloteando en los árboles. Harry recuerda haber pensado que su corazón latía tan rápido como sus alas.

"Cuéntame un chiste", dijo Louis en el aire. El viento pareció recoger sus palabras. "No me gusta el silencio".

"¿Por qué la flor no puede andar en su bicicleta?" Harry se tragó una sonrisa. No es bueno en muchas cosas, pero esto era algo que podía manejar.

Louis se metió la lengua en la mejilla. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque sus _pétalos_ se cayeron". Harry soltó una carcajada, porque es gracioso.

"Eso", Louis resopló. Había una sonrisa allí, Harry podía verla. "Eso fue horrible." Louis soltó una risita, y Harry quería inclinarse y capturar el ruido en su propia boca antes de que el viento se lo llevara. Sacudió la cabeza.

Él estaba siendo estúpido; todo esto era muy estúpido. Harry no debería haber hecho esto.

Él lo hizo de todos modos.

"Louis Tomlinson" Harry se aclaró la garganta. "¿Estás listo para la mejor cita de tu vida?"

"Si te sirve de algo" Louis inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, la mano de Harry aún cubriendo sus ojos. "Tienes estándares muy bajos para superar".

Harry asintió, a pesar de que Louis no podía verlo. "Bien". Él sonrió. "Lo tendré en cuenta". Bajó su mano derecha, ambas manos sosteniendo la canasta. Harry respiró profundo. "Okay. Abre tus ojos."

Tres cosas sucedieron en sucesión rápida la una de la otra.

Primero. Louis jadeó, se llevó las manos a la boca como si Harry le hubiera dado el mundo. Había pocas cosas más bellas que Louis en ese momento, arrugas en sus ojos, mejillas sonrojadas. Harry recuerda haber pensado que querría ver eso todos los días. Quería dejar a Louis sin aliento por el resto de su vida.

Lo cual, por supuesto, era estúpido. Todo en esta noche era estúpido, pero Louis hace a Harry un poco tonto.

Segundo. Louis se giró y estrechó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry, se levantó para besar a Harry en los labios. Esta sería la tercera vez que Harry besa a Louis, y la cuarta vez que besa a un chico. Pero. Más sobre eso para después.

Tercero. Louis se apartó y miró a Harry como si hubiera colgado todas las estrellas en el cielo, porque Harry literalmente lo había hecho.

Harry se había despertado antes que el sol, condujo hasta este punto en el bosque. Pasó dos horas ensartando estrellas de papel de aluminio en un árbol que estaba en medio de un pequeño claro. Brillaban al sol, y por la noche reflejaban la luna. En la base del árbol, colocó una manta que Harry había dejado antes, y un reproductor de casetes.

"Me encanta", habló Louis antes que Harry. Siempre adelantándose a él. "Me encanta y es hermoso y Harry Styles, realmente eres un romántico sin remedio".

Harry deslizó una mano en su canasta. "No he terminado todavía", dijo y se acercó al reproductor. Sonrió por encima de su hombro mientras Louis estaba parado al borde del claro, todavía adorando a Harry con esos ojos, nadando en las estrellas que Harry había hecho para él.

La voz de Morrissey canturreó sobre los parlantes, y Louis le sonrió a Harry, algo que Harry había notado que estaba reservado solo para él. Louis asintió mientras caminaba hacia Harry. "Por supuesto que te gustaría _The Smiths_ ", Louis casi susurró. Era tan silencioso que Harry tuvo que esforzarse para escucharlo.

"A todo el mundo le gusta _The Smiths_ ", dijo Harry, rodando los ojos. "Cualquiera que diga lo contrario se está mintiendo a sí mismo".

Louis se burló, encogió los hombros. "Un poco mórbido, es todo".

Harry se mordió el labio, sus manos se movían delante de él. Agarró las muñecas de Louis, miró a Louis a los ojos. " _How can you say?_ " Harry cantó a coro con la canción, con la sonrisa llegándole hasta los oídos. Louis arrugó la nariz, una breve risa salió de sus labios. " _That I go about things the wrong way?”_

Las manos de Louis parecieron derretirse en los brazos de Harry, volviéndose dócil. Se dejó influir por el agarre de Harry, miró el hueco de la garganta de Harry. Él sonrió y continuó donde Harry se había quedado. " _I am human…_ "

" _And I need to be loved!_ " Harry cantó entre ellos antes de tropezarse con una rama y caer sobre la manta con un golpe ruidoso cuando Louis aterrizó sobre él. Louis se rió mientras rodaba fuera del pecho de Harry, la voz amortiguada por la manta y el silencio de la luna.

"Eres, de lejos, el jugador de fútbol americano más torpe que he conocido", Louis soltó una risita mientras rodaba sobre su espalda. Miró a las estrellas de estaño que Harry había juntado, como si pudiera ver constelaciones a través de ellas.

Harry se inclinó sobre su costado, descansando su cabeza sobre su mano y su codo sobre la manta. "No es _fútbol americano_ ".

"Lo es, porque yo lo digo". Louis sonrió y los ojos de Harry se posaron en su perfil agudo, la ladera recta de su nariz y la suave curva de sus cejas, el contraste de sus labios rosados y el azul de sus ojos. Hermosas yuxtaposiciones. "Y yo siempre tengo la razón", continuó Louis. "Ni siquiera me hagas empezar con esa abominación de bebida que siempre tomas en clase".

Harry hizo una pausa. "Estás hablando", Dijo Harry, sacando las palabras, resistiéndose a una sonrisa, "¿sobre Gatorade?"

"¡Sí!" Louis levantó las manos. "Un desastre de bebida".

"Dice el chico que toma té".

Louis resopló y se negó a mirar a Harry a los ojos, sacando la nariz. "Te haré saber…", comenzó, pero nunca terminó. Una sonrisa se apoderó de sus facciones y se apoyó en los codos. "Harry. Mira."

Harry se volvió hacia el cielo, y detrás de sus propias estrellas falsas, lo vio. Una franja de color blanco atravesó el negro, atravesando la oscuridad y los ojos de Harry la siguieron. Dejó atrás un rastro de fuego, un deseo dejado atrás antes de desaparecer por completo.

"Una estrella fugaz", había susurrado Harry. Él nunca había visto una antes. Pensó que solo era algo que pasaban en los cuentos de hadas.

"En realidad", dijo Louis, boca curvada en las esquinas. Él inclinó la cabeza hacia el cielo, con la lengua entre los dientes. "Las estrellas fugaces en realidad no son estrellas. Solo son meteoros. Solo una pequeña porción de polvo".

"Está bien, Einstein." Harry se rió entre dientes. Él empujó a Louis en el hombro. "¿Deseaste algo?"

Louis lo miró antes de darse la vuelta igual de rápido. "Por supuesto que sí. Es solo polvo, pero polvo hermoso".

Harry le dio un codazo de nuevo. "¿Qué deseaste?"

"Bueno, si te digo", comenzó Louis, con los ojos fijos en el cielo, "No se hará realidad, ¿o sí?"

"Te lo diré si me lo dices", dijo Harry, los ojos parpadeando entre los labios de Louis y la inclinación de su cuello, los pequeños huesos de su muñeca. Él siempre era tan delicado. A veces Harry pensaba que, si extendía la mano para agarrar las manos de Louis, se escaparían directamente de entre ellas. Como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Louis se encogió de hombros. "No quiero saber lo que deseaste". Antes de que Harry pudiera demorarse demasiado, Louis estiró su brazo y señaló. "Esas estrellas se ven como un gato".

Harry entrecerró los ojos. "De ninguna manera. Eso es un pingüino".

"No, mira". Había agarrado el dedo de Harry y lo había dirigido hacia el cielo. "Mira, esas son las orejas, ese es el cuerpo, y esa es la cola".

Harry sintió una oleada de sangre en la cara al contacto, los pequeños dedos de Louis se envolvieron alrededor de los suyos más grandes. Louis no parecía afectado, balbuceando acerca de cómo _estos son obviamente los bigotes, Harry_ , _cómo no puedes ver_ y Harry nunca había querido callar tanto a alguien con un beso y aun así hacer que nunca dejara de hablar.

Eso es lo que hicieron mucho esa noche. Solo hablar. Acerca de muchas cosas inútiles, y Louis se llevó la mayor parte de las conversaciones con su propia necesidad incesante de llenar el silencio, ocupar cada espacio en el que se encuentra. Harry recuerda el tono azul de los ojos de Louis cuando Harry bromeaba, reía hasta que le dolían las costillas. Harry también recuerda una estrella.

"Mira hacia allá", susurró Louis al oído de Harry. Louis se había acercado a Harry durante toda la noche, y estaba medio apoyado en el costado de Harry, con la nariz acurrucada en su hombro. "Esa es tu estrella".

Harry supo de inmediato de cuál hablaba Louis. Una pequeña en el cielo, y se habría mezclado con las demás si no fuera por la luz detrás de ella. Parecía como si estuviera ocultando un millón de galaxias debajo de su superficie. Si solo algo pudiera dejarlo salir. Hacerle saber que estaba bien.

"¿Por qué piensas eso?", Dijo Harry. Tragó saliva con fuerza, su garganta se sintió apretada.

Louis tarareó. "Creo que contaría chistes malos. Y probablemente juegue fútbol americano. Tal vez incluso tenga el pelo rizado.” Louis golpeó la cara de Harry, con los dedos a unos pocos centímetros del puchero de Harry. "Y un hoyuelo. Por supuesto."

Harry miró hacia atrás a su estrella. Louis frunció los labios. "¿Cómo se vería el universo de tu estrella, Harry?", Preguntó Louis, con los labios suaves sobre el hombro de Harry.

"Nadie sabría mi nombre", fue lo primero que dijo Harry. Él cerró los ojos. "Y no tendría que tener tanto miedo".

"¿De qué tienes miedo?" La mano de Louis estaba en un lado de su rostro. Él no abrió los ojos. "Me puedes decir. Estamos en el espacio, Harry. Somos solo nosotros ".

Solo nosotros. Solo Louis. Louis era solo otra persona. Eso es todo lo que era. Eso es todo lo que será. Solo otra persona.

"De todo. Tengo miedo de mi padre ". Harry respiró hondo. Su pecho estaba temblando. "Tengo miedo de mis amigos. Tengo miedo de irme, pero también tengo miedo de quedarme para siempre. Tengo miedo del cambio, pero también tengo miedo de que las cosas nunca cambien. Dios, Louis, tú no…“ Harry abrió los ojos y vio que Louis miraba a Harry. Sus ojos estaban llenos de estrellas. "Tú no tienes miedo de nada".

Louis lo besó. Louis frotó las venas en la muñeca de Harry con su pulgar, cepillando la piel sensible. Las manos de Harry encontraron las de Louis y se envolvieron alrededor de ellas, y Harry sintió que podría haberlas chascado tan fácilmente.

Él sería tan fácil de romper.

"Deberíamos irnos", dijo Harry entre un beso. Louis estaba casi en el regazo de Harry, recuperando su aliento. Frunció el ceño hacia Harry. "Es tarde", explicó Harry. "Toque de queda."

En el camino de regreso, en el horrible coche de Harry, Louis fingiría dormirse en el hombro de Harry. Harry solo sabía eso porque Louis se tensó un poco cuando Harry deslizó su brazo alrededor de él, y la forma en que sus párpados estaban apretados.

En la casa de Louis, Harry le entregaría a Louis el casete que había puesto antes. Louis negaría con la cabeza, insistiría en que _no, puedes quedártelo, ya has hecho tanto._

Harry sonreiría. "Quédatelo". Por favor. El por favor era silencioso, pero los dos sabían que estaba allí.

Louis se quedaría con todo. Harry hizo el casete para Louis; sería el primer regalo de muchos. Louis guardaría cada nota que Harry coló en su casillero. Las llamadas telefónicas nocturnas. Las noches pasadas en sus camas. Las miradas pasadas en los pasillos. El corazón de Harry. El alma de Harry.

Todo de Harry.

Todo lo que Harry tenía estaba hecho para Louis. Harry estaba convencido de que el mundo lo había creado para Louis, y a Louis para Harry, y que nada podía interponerse entre los dos. Podrían gobernar el mundo juntos. Podrían encenderlo en llamas.

Así que. Quédatelo. Por favor.

No era mucho, pero era todo en aquel entonces.

  

[Modern English - I Melt With You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LuN6gs0AJls)

Todo sucedió tan rápido.

Todos cayeron en la gravedad de Louis, sin importar lo mucho que no quisieran. Pero nadie cayó tan fuerte o tan rápido como Harry.

Harry esperaba ir a la escuela ese lunes, porque en la escuela podía a ver a Louis. Él no podía tocar a Louis. No podía rodearlo con los brazos ni darle los buenos días. Pero podía verlo, podía sentirlo a su alrededor, podía rodear sus pies con los de Louis bajo los escritorios en Literatura. Era suficiente. Tendría que ser suficiente.

Y todos los días Harry se levantaba por Louis, lo supiera o no. Se vestía para Louis, sonreía por Louis, se quedaba después de la escuela para llevar a Louis a casa, se quedaba despierto hasta las dos de la mañana para hablar con Louis. Escuchaba a todas las bandas que le gustaban a Louis, e hizo casetes para deslizar dentro del casillero de Louis y asegurarse de que Louis hiciera lo mismo.

Louis no le recordaba nada a Harry, pero todo le recordaba a Harry a Louis.

Louis olía a las sábanas de Harry, la luz entraba por su ventana. Louis estaba en cada película, en cada libro. Harry se enamoró de sus ojos y su tendencia a cambiar de color y Harry metía poemas estúpidos en el casillero de Louis sobre eso mismo. Louis era el mismo aire que Harry respiraba, y Harry no podía tener suficiente.

Y el mes de octubre pasó y cada juego que Harry jugaba era para Louis y cada vez que su padre le gritaba por haber salido tarde era por Louis y cada mirada escéptica que sus amigos le daban cuando lo miraban era por Louis y cada momento, cada clase, cada aliento era para él y todavía no era suficiente.

Nunca sería suficiente. Porque Harry es Harry y Louis es Louis y así son las cosas, Harry se está dando cuenta, y cómo van a ser las cosas por siempre.

 

[Rockwell - Somebody’s Watching Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7YvAYIJSSZY)

Esto es lo que pasa con el fútbol.

A Harry le encanta el deporte desde que era pequeño, y siempre ha tenido cierta habilidad para ello. Él era el jugador al que se les decía a los otros niños que lo pasasen durante las prácticas, y el niño sobre el que otros padres cuchicheaban y murmuraban algo acerca de que _intentaba demasiado_ y cómo era _sobresaliente_ y Harry nunca entendió los chismes que alimentan a un pueblo pequeño, pero.

Él era bueno en eso. Y Harry siempre era bastante malo en la escuela y su padre lo sonreía cada vez que hacía un buen pase y vivía por la aprobación de su padre cuando era más joven. Así que Harry jugó al fútbol y entró al equipo universitario en su primer año de secundario e iba a obtener una beca completa para ir a alguna universidad en alguna parte. Pero hay una diferencia entre ser bueno en algo y ser apasionado sobre algo y, bueno.

Harry es bueno en el fútbol.

Liam se está estirando junto a él en la práctica, girando las caderas cuando le pregunta: "Entonces. ¿Cómo están las cosas entre tú y Louis?

Harry se dobla al toser, pone sus manos sobre sus rodillas para estabilizarse. Mira al suelo y aprieta los ojos. "¿Qué?". Sus manos están sudando. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

¿Cómo lo sabes?, es lo que quiere preguntar.

Liam frunce el ceño. "Solo me preguntaba si ya te ha devuelto tu chaqueta", dice Liam, sacando las palabras mientras empuja a Harry. "Él siempre está robando tus cosas, ¿lo sabías? Es tan molesto".

Harry se ríe, porque sí. Por supuesto. Liam no sabe. "Yo", respira Harry y se ríe entre dientes, se pasa la mano por la cara. "Lo sé, él es un dolor de cabeza, ¿no?" Un dolor de cabeza que Harry ama. Un dolor de cabeza sin el que Harry no puede vivir.

"Niall se está preguntando si algún día te caerá bien", dice Liam, levantándose para estirar los hombros. Están en la parte posterior de los estiramientos de hoy, lejos de las orejas molestas. "Sabes, Niall realmente parece estar agarrándole cariño. Dice que Louis es muy divertido, y además es muy bueno en química. Todos parecen estar comenzando a llevarse bien con él".

Harry resopla mientras se inclina. A Harry realmente le cae bien, también. "Qué bien".

"Supongo que solo me estoy preguntando". Liam se sienta en el césped fresco, con barro en la parte posterior de sus piernas. "Cuándo esta pequeña disputa entre ustedes dos se va a extinguir".

Una enemistad que nunca ha existido realmente, pero una enemistad para todos los demás, supone Harry. Pero Harry fue quien comenzó ese rumor. El que enloqueció ese martes de octubre cuando Louis vino a la escuela con el Styles en la espalda de su chaqueta, el que les dijo a sus amigos ese _oh, él debió habérmela robado_ y Perrie pasó un rumor sobre que Louis tenía un odio profundo y arraigado hacia Harry, y todo lo que dice Perrie se propaga por la escuela como puta _clamidia_ , Harry lo jura.

De todas formas. Así que. Aparentemente Louis odia a Harry y Harry odia a Louis y cada mirada prolongada es un desafío y cada vez que Louis trae un letrero que lee otro insulto a Harry para un juego, es solo una parte de ellos. Harry y Louis. Louis y Harry.

Harry se encoge de hombros. "Tal vez cuando deje de robar mis cosas".

Liam empuja a Harry en el hombro. "Seamos honestos aquí", sonríe Liam, los ojos marrones cálidos. "Él nunca va a dejar de robarte".

Él no está equivocado, es la cuestión. Louis ya se ha llevado todo. Las chaquetas de Harry, su escuela, su vida. El corazón de Harry, por supuesto, pero eso suena terriblemente cliché.

Pero antes de que Harry pueda decir algo, un silbido marca el comienzo de la práctica. El padre de Harry lo está mirando mientras se quita el barro y comienza a dar vueltas. "¿Qué tal una vuelta extra para Styles y Payne por hablar durante los estiramientos, eh?", Pregunta el hombre al equipo, y el equipo se ríe al pasar junto a Harry y Liam.

Liam suspira y murmura algo como _¿por qué soy tu amigo?_ Mientras corre por el pavimento con Harry.

Harry puede sentir el peso de la mirada de su padre durante toda la práctica. No desaparece por el resto del día.

  

[a-ha - Take On Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=djV11Xbc914)

Era Halloween.

Louis llevaba el jersey de Harry.

Pero antes de eso, estaba lloviendo.

Harry estaba sentado en un sofá en la sala de estar de Liam, discutiendo acerca de las sombras rojas y verdes y por qué tenían un esquema de color absolutamente horrible. La gente los pasaba de vez en cuando para felicitarlos por el juego o para saludarlos. Alguien les ofreció un trago, pero se acercaron más el uno al otro, demasiado inmersos en la conversación.

"Es horrible", había dicho Harry, mirando el sofá verde. “¿En qué época del año estamos, Halloween o Navidad? Nunca podrías descifrarlo".

Liam se burló y se apoyó en los cojines. Estaba vestido como Batman, lo que significaba que usaba una manta negra como capa y un símbolo de Batman muy mal hecho en una camisa blanca. "Es un clásico. Míralos. El verde y el rojo son colores complementarios".

"Parece que el mismo Santa vomitó en todo el piso".

"¿Quién dice que es demasiado temprano para ser festivo?" Liam dio unas palmaditas en una almohada roja brillante y la levantó en el aire. "Digo que tengamos Navidad todo el año".

Niall saltó sobre el sofá y le dio una palmada en el brazo a Harry. "¡Harry!" Gritó Niall y desordenó el cabello de Harry. "Justo al hombre que estaba buscando".

"Hola, Niall", dijo Liam.

"Oh, hey, Liam". Niall sonrió por encima del hombro y se volvió hacia Harry. "Ahora. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Tomlinson y tú hicieron las paces?

Liam miró por encima del hombro de Niall y levantó sus propias cejas pobladas. "Esta es la primera vez que escucho esto".

"Cállate, Liam," gruñó Harry y frunció el ceño hacia Niall. "¿De qué estás hablando?" Las palmas de Harry estaban sudando. Siempre había una sensación de ansiedad, es lo que Harry recuerda. Una sensación de aprensión, una sensación de _qué pasaría si nos descubren_ y una sensación de _no me importa si lo hacen._ Había emoción. Había libertad.

Niall frunció el ceño. "¿De qué estás _tú_ hablando?" Se giró y miró a la habitación. "Hey, Liam, ¿han renovado recientemente el lugar?"

Liam miró a Harry con una sonrisa petulante. "Sí, lo hicimos."

"Oh, no. El verde y el rojo se ven horribles ", Niall frunció el ceño y recogió la almohada que previamente tenía Liam. "Quiero decir, sé que son colores complementarios, pero parece que Santa simplemente vomitó por todo el piso".

Harry chasqueó los dedos y se levantó. "¡Eso es lo que dije!" Liam se giró para mirar a Harry y Harry asintió y dijo, "Bien. Iré a buscar algo para tomar. O algo."

Niall sonrió. "Asegúrate de encontrar a Tomlinson." Tomó un trago de su propia taza y, si Harry lo vio correctamente, le disparó un guiño a Harry. Raro. A Harry se le volcó el estómago. "Él ciertamente está buscándote".

Ciertamente buscándote. Harry se encogió de hombros y se fue, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. Pasó junto a un grupo de muchachos, le ofrecieron a Harry fumar hierba. Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Ahora no.

Se encontró con Jade, ataviada con un disfraz de Mujer Maravilla, en la cocina, donde se revolvía el cabello en un dudo y le murmuraba a Perrie, que tenía orejas de conejo en la cabeza y de algún modo lo llamaba disfraz. Lo recibieron con grandes sonrisas antes de empujar un vaso rojo en sus manos y enviarlo en su camino, la misma sonrisa dirigida a él como Niall le había dado.

Harry frunció el ceño y dejó que la terrible canción de a-ha corriera a través de él, golpeando involuntariamente su pie contra el azulejo. Malditos éxitos de radio pop. Maldito Liam por su horrible selección de música. Maldito él por caer en el ritmo. Maldito Louis, porque donde demonios se había metido.

"¡Harry!" Claro. Harry se permitió una sonrisa, cambiando su expresión antes de girar sobre sus talones.

Louis estaba allí, por supuesto que lo estaba, y le estaba sonriendo a Harry. Estaba sentado en la encimera, con grasa negra debajo de sus ojos como pintura de guerra. El jersey de Harry estaba cortado, el número diecisiete deteniéndose ante su estómago _, Styles_ en su espalda. Sus piernas estaban desparramadas.

Zayn se interponía entre ellos, pero a Harry le gusta ignorar esa parte cuando recuerda todo.

Louis agitó sus manos y movió sus dedos en un gesto de _ven aquí_. Harry miró alrededor, no había mucha gente en la habitación, pero sí la suficiente para que las palmas de Harry comenzaran a sudar. Se acercó, porque Louis todavía lo miraba con expectación y cómo Harry podría haberse negado, realmente.

"¿Qué se supone que es él?" Fue lo primero que dijo Harry. Zayn eligió ese momento para alejarse, no antes de abrazar a Louis con un brazo y murmurar algo en su oído que hizo reír a Louis. Los ojos de Harry se posaron en la espalda de Zayn mucho más de lo que él quería. "Más importante", dijo Harry. "¿Qué se supone que eres tú?"

Louis sonrió. "Zayn es Beetlejuice". Él se hizo un gesto y frunció las cejas. "Yo soy un jugador de fútbol americano".

Harry entrecerró los ojos. "No es fútbol _americano -_ ".

" _Cariño,_ ya hemos hablado de esto", dijo Louis y juguetonamente pateó a Harry en la rodilla, sonriéndole a Harry con malicia en los ojos. "¿Recuerdas? Siempre tengo la razón."

"Cierto". Harry se rió entre dientes, fuera de sí mismo. Sintió algunos pares de ojos en ellos, y algunos lo suficientemente inteligentes como para mirar hacia otro lado. "¿Dónde conseguiste esto?" Señaló su jersey. Quería juguetear con él, acercar a Louis, deslizar su mano debajo de la tela, pero. Ya sabes por qué no pudo.

"Lo dejaste en mi casa", dijo Louis y se inclinó más hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto la piel bronceada de su estómago. Harry sintió que se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante, tratando de ocultar a Louis, solo para él, tal vez. "Esa noche cuando te quedaste…"

Harry debió parecer aterrorizado porque Louis puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a sentarse recto. Se miró los pantalones antes de girar y sonreírle a Harry. "Me gusta tu disfraz." Louis señaló el rayo anaranjado que brillaba en la cara de Harry. "Muy David Bowie".

"¿Fuiste al juego?" Preguntó Harry, su tono demasiado esperanzado.

Louis se burló y apoyó una mano en su pecho. "Me ofende que pienses que no iría a insultar a mi jugador favorito".

Harry se mordió el labio. "¿Soy tu favorito?"

"Por supuesto", dijo Louis. "Mi momento favorito fue cuando perdiste el balón en el tercer cuarto".

"Oh, querido Dios", murmuró Harry y se pasó una mano por la cara. "Ni siquiera sabía que le prestabas atención los juegos. Pensé que simplemente te quedabas allí y gritabas".

"¿Qué puedo decir? Soy culto." Los pies de Louis empujaron la pierna de Harry, envolviéndose alrededor de ella. Harry miró a Louis a los ojos, y Louis alzó sus cejas. Un reto. "Mi segundo momento favorito fue cuando arrojaste el balón al otro equipo".

Harry se quejó. "Se llama interceptación y en mi defensa, el número doce salió de la nada".

"Excusas." Louis agitó su mano. Sus tobillos estaban envueltos alrededor de la pierna de Harry. "Mi _tercer_ momento favorito fue cuando…"

La mano de Harry cubrió la boca de Louis, sus palabras cortadas con un murmullo, aliento caliente contra la palma de mano. "Deja de insultarme", rió Harry. Si estuvieran solos, habría callado a Louis con sus propios labios. "Esto es bullying".

La respiración de Louis hizo cosquillas en la palma de la mano de Harry. Él sintió una sonrisa; también sintió los ojos de algunas personas más observándolos. Aunque, sinceramente, para el lunes probablemente se convertiría un rumor de que Harry estaba como, asfixiando a Louis. Adolescentes.

" _Nngh_ ", Louis murmuró contra la mano de Harry. Louis rodó los ojos y murmulló como pudo. " _Quítame tus sucias manos de encima_ ".

"¿Escuchaste algo?” Harry tarareó y miró alrededor de la habitación, encontrando la mirada completamente nada entretenida de Louis. "Debe haber sido el viento".

Louis suspiró y sonrió contra la palma de Harry antes de que una raya mojada se lamiera contra su mano, la saliva le cubriera los dedos. "Tú, sucio…", comenzó Harry, limpiándose la saliva con su camisa, pero fue interrumpido por el sonoro agudo de la risa de Louis, y su propia sonrisa se extendió en su cara a pesar de la situación.

Las pocas personas que estaban en la habitación se quedaron mirando a Harry, sus propias sonrisas jugando en sus labios y sus cejas levantadas en explicación mientras Louis salía corriendo de la cocina, risa haciendo eco por el pasillo. Harry murmuró un pequeño _lo siento_.

Él no lo decía en serio, por supuesto. Louis era él mismo, sin pedirle disculpas a nadie, no era su culpa que Harry no fuera así. No podía. Ni lo haría, a los ojos de algunas personas.

Harry asintió y se dirigió hacia la sala de estar. Niall estaba tumbado en el sofá y señaló hacia la puerta de atrás. "Salió corriendo", dijo Niall. Estaba mirando a Harry con los ojos entornados. "Trata de no golpearlo, Styles".

"No hago ninguna promesa, Horan." Harry sonrió.

"Me está empezando a gustar su cara." Niall movió su dedo. "Odiaría verla morado".

A Harry también le gustaba su rostro. Él también odiaría verlo morado. Él asintió y salió, el aire frío del otoño contra su piel. Todos los demás estaban dentro; eran solo ellos, y a Harry le encantaba.

"¿Louis?" Gritó Harry. Su voz parecía desvanecerse. Dio un paso más en el patio de Liam, el césped desaparecía en el bosque que bordeaba su pueblo. Hubiera sido bastante espeluznante, si no fuera por el hecho de que la casa de Liam estaba adornada con los colores de la Navidad. Colores complementarios su trasero.

"¿Loueeeeh?" Harry sonrió al cielo, la luna llena mirándolos a los dos. Para una noche tan clara, no había estrellas. "Louis William Tomlinson."

"¡Boo!" Gritó una voz detrás de él. Los ojos de Harry fueron rápidamente cubiertos y ocultos en la oscuridad. "¿Adivina quién?"

Si no fuera por la voz, y por el hecho de que Harry estaba gritando su nombre, Harry habría sido capaz de decir que era Louis. Principalmente porque la piel de Louis irradia una especie de calidez que Harry nunca había sentido antes, esa que deja temblando a la de Harry tarde en la noche cuando Louis es todo en lo que puede pensar. También porque ha sentido las yemas de los dedos de Louis en su cara miles de veces antes, y nadie ha tenido nunca una especie de gracia con su toque de la misma manera que Louis. Una especie de caricia delicada.

Harry fingió hacer un ruido reflexivo. "¿Es el tipo de _The Shining_?"

"¿Qué mierda es _The Shining_?"

"¿Nunca has visto _The Shining_? ¿La mejor película de terror de todos los tiempos?”

"Harry, mi película favorita es _La princesa prometida_ ".

Harry tarareó y se giró en los brazos de Louis. Louis quedó con las manos enroscadas en el cabello de Harry. "Cierto, lo olvidé", dijo Harry y golpeó sus frentes juntas. Sus dedos encontraron la piel expuesta de Louis, su propio jersey. Pasó las yemas de los dedos arriba y abajo por la suave piel, dejando un rastro de piel erizada a su paso. "Estás hecho completamente de gomitas y cuentos de hadas".

"En realidad, esta noche soy un gran y varonil jugador de fútbol." Louis señaló la grasa debajo de sus ojos. "Soy muy intimidante. Tacleo hombres corpulentos. Intercepto pelotas".

"Seguro que interceptaste _estas_ pelotas…"

"Okay, no, me voy", Louis se rió y agarró las muñecas de Harry, obligándolas a asentarse a sus lados. "No puedo con estos violentos e inmaduros chicos _americanos_ ". Louis se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el bosque.

Harry murmuró suavemente. "Te encanta lo americano que soy". Se pegó a la espalda de Louis, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Louis. Louis gruñó, pero empujó sus caderas hacia atrás contra las de Harry a pesar de todo. "Te encanta mi inmaduro humor americano".

"Lo odio", Louis exhaló, los labios de Harry contra su cuello, los dientes trepando por su garganta. "Casi tanto como me odio a mí mismo por reírme de él".

"Te encantan mis bromas", murmuró Harry en la mandíbula de Louis. "Porque me amas."

Las caderas de Louis se detuvieron contra las de Harry.

No era la primera vez que Harry usaba la palabra amor con Louis. Louis nunca ha dicho que no ame a Harry. Louis lo emite cuando Harry le da un vaso de agua o le da un bolígrafo en clase. Lo usa cuando alguien recoge sus libros en el pasillo, un _Dios mío, te amo, muchas gracias._ Harry está bastante seguro de que el amor de Louis no significa nada.

Eso no impide que Harry lo diga en cada momento de la vida cotidiana, lo gritaría desde los malditos tejados si pudiera. Lo escribiría en cada pared y lo pintaría en cada casa hasta que todo el mundo fuera pintado en tonos de _HarryYLouis._

Los dedos de Louis estaban frotando pequeños círculos en el dorso de la mano de Harry, y se giró para enfrentar a Harry. "Quiero hacerte una mamada".

Harry hizo una pausa. Qué. "¿Qué?"

"¿No sabes qué es eso?", Preguntó Louis.

"Por supuesto que sé lo que es una mamada", dijo Harry y se mordió el labio inferior, los pantalones apretándose un poco. "Pero, como, ¿ahora?"

Louis rodó los ojos. Descarado. En cierto modo, hizo que Harry quisiera poner a Louis de rodillas solo para callarlo y, en cierto modo, le hizo desear reunir a Louis en sus brazos y nunca soltarlo. "¿Querías que hiciera un planificador semanal para nuestras conquistas sexuales?"

No hay muchas conquistas sexuales por las que hacer planes, en este punto. Lo más lejos que habían llegado fue en octubre cuando Louis se vino en sus pantalones cuando se estaban besando en la cama de Harry. Si los ruidos que Louis hizo cuando se vino hicieron que Harry se viniera también, Harry nunca lo confirmará. Pero.

"Solo quiero sentirme cerca de ti", Louis susurró y entrelazó sus dedos entre ellos. "Tengo tanto frío."

Louis era exactamente lo opuesto al frío; estaba ardiendo debajo de las manos de Harry, su fuente personal de luz. Se enciende bajo el oxígeno y Harry descubre que arde más cuando las personas intentan apagarlo. Él se enfurece contra la luz moribunda y no hay nada que pueda derribarlo.

A veces, Harry quiere compartir a Louis con todos. La mayoría de las veces, sin embargo, Harry quiere mantener a Louis solo para él. Supone que es así de egoísta.

"Hay más formas de sentirse cerca de alguien que físicamente", le había dicho Harry. "Podemos regresar a mi casa y mirar _The Shining_. Lo tengo en VHS ".

Louis inclinó la cabeza y suspiró. "¿Tienes té?"

"Podemos comprarlo", dijo Harry. "Y snacks. Cualquier cosa que quieras." Cualquier cosa.

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Lo prometo."

 

[New Order - Blue Monday 88](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9GMjH1nR0ds)

Nadie cree que Harry odia a Louis.

Harry desea que odiara a Louis. Harry ha pasado una buena parte de su tiempo tratando de odiar a Louis. Él ha tratado de distanciarse. Él ha intentado insultar. Él ha tratado de ignorarlo. Él nunca podría odiar a Louis.

Y por mucho que haya tratado de convencerse a sí mismo de que todos piensan que Harry odia a Louis, sabe, en algún lugar de su mente, del que nunca trató de pensar demasiado, que nadie lo hace. Lo sabe por la forma en que Niall habla de Louis, cómo le pregunta a Harry cómo está Louis, cómo los ojos de Liam se detienen en las chaquetas que Louis roba, cómo Perrie frunce el ceño cuando Harry dice que no sabe dónde está Louis.

Él sabe que su vida sería mucho más fácil si odiara a Louis. Si odiara a Louis, no habría mentiras. Sin escaparse. Saldría con una chica de largo cabello rubio y cálidos ojos marrones y se la pasarían bien. Su padre nunca tendría que gritarle sobre _ese marica, el raro, sácalo de aquí._

Y si ve aún más profundo, cree que una parte de él preferiría que Louis ni siquiera existiera.

Un futuro donde Louis ni siquiera existió se ve así:

Harry se graduaría de la secundaria y tal vez iría a la universidad con alguna beca de fútbol. Fingiría divertirse con su equipo e ir a fiestas y follar con chicas al azar mientras piensa en chicos al azar. Él comería, respiraría y dormiría. En algún momento, se encontraría a una chica de ojos amables que se viste bien y tiene una risa graciosa, y él pensaría que ella está bien y la llevaría a que conozca a sus padres y él se encontraría con los de ella. Se casarían en una iglesia con sus parientes cercanos y comprarían una casa con un hermoso césped verde y una cerca blanca.

Tendrían hijos y Harry tendría un trabajo de nueve a cinco haciendo algo que nunca le había apasionado, pero que paga la hipoteca. Pelearían mucho y sería enteramente su culpa, ya sea por el dinero o por los niños o por la falta de amor, Dios, solían estar enamorados. ¿Cierto?

¿Cierto?

Y Harry iría por su vida sintiendo todas las emociones que jamás sentirá a la edad de dieciocho años y todo a partir de entonces será solo una sombra de todo lo que sintió antes, pero no tendría que estar tan jodidamente asustado. Él nunca tendría que tener miedo.

"Te odio", murmura Harry contra los labios de Louis. Están en la cama de Louis, y Louis está atrapado debajo del peso de Harry, la calidez de sus piernas envuelve a Harry en calor. "Te odio mucho". Sus dientes chocan entre sí. "Te odio."

Louis se ríe y niega con la cabeza. "Te amo". Es tan silencioso, y solo para Harry. Harry lo odia. Harry desea que Louis no diga eso.

"No es una broma", dice Harry entre dientes. Agarra las muñecas de Louis y las clava por encima de su cabeza. "Te odio". Él desearía que fuera verdad. "Realmente, realmente lo hago." Realmente, realmente no lo hace.

"Te amo", Louis susurra. Harry cierra los ojos cuando siente el peso detrás de ellos. "Te amo, Harry, y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto".

Nada que Harry pueda hacer. Harry está demasiado ido; él sabe que Louis no lo está. Louis tiene a un mundo que lo adora y Louis elige a Harry y no tiene ningún sentido.

"Te odio", dice Harry, débil y entrecortado. Dejó una pila de marcas en la columna de la garganta de Louis y deseó haberlas odiado, pero las volvería a hacer. Él golpea sus frentes juntas. "Te amo", dice contra los labios de Louis. Él no puede respirar en el aire. "Te amo tanto que te voy a matar".

_Ojalá no te amara_ pasa no dicho entre ellos. Ambos lo saben, de todos modos.

 

[Billy Joel - We Didn’t Start the Fire](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eFTLKWw542g)

_¿Por qué necesito saber sobre las raíces latinas?_ Harry desliza la nota a Louis.

Louis lee la nota y escribe de vuelta. _Porque el sistema escolar es una forma sistemática para que la sociedad se burle ante el fracaso de los estudiantes, los culpamos por no saber cómo navegar el mundo laboral después de que se gradúan, aunque pasamos una hora al día aprendiendo sobre las raíces latinas, pero no sobre cómo funcionan los impuestos._

Harry asiente. Cierto. Él toma su lápiz _. Ah, las normas sociales en una sociedad capitalista. Un caldo de cultivo para la injusticia social._

Desliza la nota y Louis garabatea en ella con su pluma. Es rojo y deja manchas en el papel. _Todos están obsesionados con ver quién se viste mejor y saber quién se está follando a quien, pero a nadie le importa la injusticia. Lo cual perpetra aún más la injusticia y el capitalismo._

Harry está a punto de escribir antes de que otra nota se deslice en sus manos. _Como, Reagan era un actor. Difícilmente calificado para ser presidente, ¿verdad?_

Levanta su lápiz de nuevo, pero otra nota encuentra su camino en su regazo. _Imagina si continuamos por esta ruta. ¡Las estrellas de televisión podrían convertirse en presidentes sin experiencia en el cargo! Personas que no tienen idea de lo que es ser una minoría. Personas que escuchan menos a la gente que el hijo de puta de Ronald Reagan. ¡Podría haber un imbécil no calificado, racista, sexista, xenófobo en la oficina y algunas personas todavía encontrarían la forma de apoyarlo!_

Harry levanta sus cejas hacia Louis, luego garabatea algo en la parte posterior del papel. _Louis. ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?_

Louis lee y desliza otra nota más. _Nada. Solo que la política económica de Reagan es una mierda. Y la guerra contra las drogas está fallando. Y los valores tradicionales americanos son una construcción social perpetrada por personas blancas enojadas._

_Louis. Eres blanco._

_Eso es bullying._

Harry se muerde el labio _. Esta es una conversación verdaderamente emocionante._

Louis pone los ojos en blanco mientras escribe. _Esta maestra es terrible._

Harry lee la nota. Él garabatea sus propias palabras en la parte posterior y se lo pasa a Louis. _Conozco a alguien más que terrible._

Louis resopla cuando lee la nota y la arruga antes de arrojársela a Harry. Casi choca con el ojo de Harry antes de que se caiga y aterrice en el suelo, a unos centímetros de la pizarra.

"Styles, Tomlinson", la maestra se da vuelta. Ella les sonríe y toda la clase se ríe un poco en voz baja. "¿Les importa decirle a la clase qué es tan interesante que es más importante que esta lección de raíces latinas tan apasionante?". Toma la nota del suelo con una sonrisa. El corazón de Harry casi sale de su pecho.

A Harry le gusta esta maestra. También le gusta mantener la cabeza sobre su cuerpo. "No particularmente, maestra", dice. Él se hace una mueca a sí mismo. "De hecho, me encanta el vocabulario". ¿Qué?

Louis se vuelve hacia él. "Es cierto, maestra", dice Louis. Sus palabras suenan aburridas. "Es mi pasión."

"¡Me alegra oír eso!" Ella aplaude y la clase se ríe. "¿Entonces tal vez Louis puede decirme qué significa _acrimony_?"

"Oh, fácil". Louis sonríe y se reclina en su silla. "Significa un sentimiento amargo o enfermo. Por ejemplo." Louis hace una pausa y Harry frunce los labios para no reír porque él ya sabe. "Esta clase me da _acrimony"._

La clase estalla en carcajadas. La maestra olvida la nota y la arroja a la basura.

Louis recibe una detención de veinte minutos. Harry tiene el privilegio de esperarlo afuera bajo la lluvia.

 

[Bon Jovi - You Give Love A Bad Name](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S9tKwSboJeg)

Harry solo ha estado en la habitación de Louis dos veces. La primera vez fue cuando Louis le pidió que subiera para traer su chaqueta. La segunda vez es ahora.

Es estéril. La primera vez, Harry realmente no había mirado a su alrededor. Para ser justos, no hay mucho que mirar. Paredes blancas con ventanas a la calle. Hay una cama en la esquina, un tocador hacia la puerta y un escritorio en la pared opuesta. No hay ropa en el suelo ni fotos en las paredes.

Louis parece estar completamente contento con el frío de la habitación. Está en la esquina tarareando una canción que Harry no conoce, buscando algo en una de las tres cajas que Louis tiene. Harry no puede creer que una vida entera pueda estar contenida en esas cosas.

"¿Hey, Lou?", Pregunta Harry. Está sentado en el escritorio. Que está sorprendentemente, o no sorprendentemente, vacío, salvo por un libro de texto y dos lápices. "¿Por qué aún no has desempaquetado?" Louis ha estado aquí desde septiembre, y ahora están a fines de noviembre. Una pregunta bastante válida, en opinión de Harry.

Louis se encoge de hombros y hojea uno de los libros que está mirando. "No lo sé. ¿Supongo que no me he dado tiempo?” No es una pregunta, pero suena como tal.

"¿Tienes alguna foto?" Harry se levanta. "Con mucho gusto te ayudaré a colgarlas. El lugar se ve un poco…"

"¿Triste?" Louis ofrece. Él le sonríe a Harry por debajo de sus pestañas.

"Iba a decir vacío, pero eso también, sí", dice Harry y frunce los labios. "Es decir, ¿al menos no tienes una de tu familia?"

"Nop". Louis lo deja así. "Ahora, ¿dónde puse ese libro?"

La boca de Harry se mueve para ofrecer ayuda, pero su cabeza todavía está atrapada en algo. "Lou, eso es algo extraño"

"¡Ajá!" Louis sonríe y saca el libro de debajo de la tercera caja en el piso. Esa sigue sin abrirse. "Lo encontré."

Harry está por hablar de sacar las fotos, o la falta de ellas, pero Louis se acuesta en su cama, estirando sus brazos sobre sí mismo hasta que su camisa se desliza un poquito, revelando un poco de piel bronceada, y Harry lo olvida.

"Ahora", Louis comienza y abre su libro, sonriendo a las páginas. "Voy a escribir un poema".

"Oh." Harry levanta sus cejas y señala hacia la puerta. Sus ojos aún permanecen en la piel que revela Louis. "¿Quieres que me vaya?"

"No, tonto". Louis le arroja un trozo de papel. Golpea a Harry en el hombro antes de rodar al suelo. Harry lo levantaría, pero agrega el más mínimo desorden en la habitación y Louis es un adolescente, por el amor de Dios, debería estar lleno de ropas, o papeles, o algo así. "El poema es sobre ti".

Harry asiente. "¿Tengo que posar?" Harry pone una mano en su cadera y la otra en la parte posterior de su cabeza. "Porque puedo hacer eso".

Louis pone los ojos en blanco. Su lápiz está tocando en su libro, el mismo ritmo de la canción que tarareaba antes. "No, idiota. Cuéntame sobre tu día."

Así que. Harry lo hace. Harry le cuenta a Louis sobre cómo sus hermanas lo despertaron cantando la totalidad de la discografía de Abba y cómo su padre no estaba en casa otra vez. Harry le cuenta a Louis sobre el color del cielo cuando manejaba a la escuela esta mañana y cómo esa canción de _Tears For Fears_ apareció en la radio y él la odia, pero se le ha quedado pegada en la cabeza todo el día. Él le cuenta a Louis sobre cómo las clases sin él se prolongan durante días, pero las que tiene con Louis duran segundos insignificantes, cómo siempre parece que los están desarmando demasiado pronto. Él le dice a Louis sobre la práctica de fútbol y cuánto ama a sus amigos, pero odia a su padre. Él le cuenta a Louis acerca de la conversación que tuvieron en su clase de historia, acerca de Dios. Algo sobre la libertad religiosa.

"¿Crees en Dios, Lou?", Pregunta Harry. Está mirando a Louis y Louis está mirando a cualquier cosa menos a Harry.

Louis le sonríe a su libro. "Por supuesto que no."

Y le cuenta a Louis sobre cómo pensaba en él en medio de la clase de cálculo, química y literatura, a pesar de que Louis estaba junto a él. Y le dice a Louis que probablemente él sea lo último en lo que Harry pensará cuando se vaya a dormir por la noche y lo primero en lo que pensará en la mañana cuando despierte. Louis niega con la cabeza, pero Harry todavía ve el rubor en su cuello, en sus mejillas.

"¿Puedo ver lo que tienes hasta ahora?" Harry pregunta desde donde está sentado en el escritorio.

Louis niega con la cabeza. "No. El trabajo de un artista debe asentarse. Tiene que marinar".

"El poema trata de mí", dice Harry y arroja sus brazos. "Tengo, como, el derecho de verlo".

"El poema trata sobre el amor de mi vida", dice Louis y le sonríe a Harry. Él arroja sus brazos. "Solo aceptaré lo mejor para él".

Harry se siente sonriendo. "¿Soy el amor de tu vida?"

Louis lanza su libro a la cara de Harry, y aterriza cerca de la puerta. "Por desgracia, sí. Ahora," Louis abre los brazos y hace pucheros. "Me gustaría que el amor de mi vida me abrace".

Realmente, ¿cómo Harry podría resistirse? Se deja caer entre las piernas de Louis, su cabeza aterriza en su estómago. Él acaricia su cara contra él y Louis se ríe, pasándole la mano por el cabello.

"¿Podría quedarme aquí para siempre?" Harry piensa en voz alta. Él no quería decirlo en voz alta, pero no le importa. Él nunca ha sido más que honesto cuando se trata de Louis. Una de las manos de Louis se entrelaza con la de Harry. "¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" Las palabras de Harry quedan amortiguadas en la camisa de Louis. Ninguno de ellos parece particularmente molesto.

Louis tararea y sus palabras salen lentas y suaves y Harry quiere envolverse en ellas, quiere ahogarse en la forma en que Louis dice _cielos mañaneros_ y _noches inquietas_ y quiere tragarse cada palabra y hacerlo suyo hasta que cada parte de él y cada parte de Louis pertenezcan el uno al otro. Louis murmura cosas sobre _Zayn, Harry_ , sus _amigos_ y su _hogar_ , y Harry no sabe si quiere decir que está en Gran Bretaña o aquí, en los brazos de Harry.

Eventualmente, las palabras de Louis mueren hasta que caen por completo y Harry se queda para recoger las piezas, juntando las letras hasta que ya no tengan sentido. Harry sonríe en la piel de Louis y deja un prolongado beso en la columna de la garganta de Louis antes de levantarse de la cama.

Está a punto de irse antes de que casi pisa el libro, se aterrizó cerca de la puerta. Harry se inclina para recogerlo. Arranca la última página antes de dejarla donde lo encontró, casi como si nada hubiera pasado.

Louis probablemente ni se dará cuenta, de todos modos.

 

[The Smiths - Please, Please, Please Let Me Get What I Want](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2nxQLJmshak)

Harry va a casa y lee.

_~~La primera vez que me besó.~~ _

_~~La última vez que me besó.~~ _

_Cada vez que él me besa, hay algo que no puedo articular en palabras; habla despacio, como si no quisiera que se le olvidara ninguna palabra. Yo ~~amo~~ odio eso de él. Él nunca deja a nadie atrás._

_Habla despacio, pero besa como si fuera a escaparme. También ~~amo~~ odio eso de él. Él tiene frío cuando mis dedos se deslizan alrededor de su cuello. Quiero decirle que me quedaré, que estoy aquí, no me iré a ninguna parte, no seas tan frío. Deja de alejarte. Por favor, continúa haciéndolo. No puedo decidir cuál. Él me besa y yo siento ~~todo~~ nada._

_~~Amo la forma en que me rodea con sus brazos.~~ Odio su forma de pararse. ~~Él llena un vacío~~. Ocupa demasiado espacio. ~~Él me hace reír~~. Él me hace llorar. ~~Se va a aburrir de mí~~ pero quiero que lo haga. ~~Está tan seguro de todo~~ pero nunca puede decidirse cuando se trata mí. ~~Me encanta la forma en que me besa~~ ¿por qué cree que me voy a ir? ~~Amo la forma en que me hace arder.~~ Me va a dejar hecho cenizas. ~~Soy una contradicción andante,~~ no, no lo soy._

_~~Lo amo.~~ Lo odio._

_No, no lo hago._

_No lo hago._

Harry entra al baño y vomita rápidamente en el inodoro.

 

[Marvin Gaye - Sexual Healing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eeYhjaG-DIk)

Harry insertó el casete, presionó play, luego giró sus caderas.

Se giró y agitó sus manos. "Así que. ¿Qué tipo de lubricante quieres usar?

"Oh, _Dios_ mío", Louis gimió y cayó de espaldas contra la cama de Harry. Miró hacia el techo. "No. Me niego a tener sexo contigo con esta canción".

"Louis Tomlinson." Harry puso sus manos en sus caderas. "Es un clásico".

"No. Tengo demasiado orgullo".

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, quiero decir." Echó un vistazo hacia las botellas de lubricante que había comprado a principios de esa semana; él casi construyó una colección. "Tenemos mucha variedad en lubricantes, si estás interesado. A base de aceite, a base de agua, este supuestamente huele a goma de mascar. No sé si eso establecerá el estado de ánimo o…“

"No sé, Harry." Los ojos de Louis se apartaron de Harry. "Méteme un dedo con puta mantequilla, no me _importa_ ". Hizo una pausa por un momento. "Siempre y cuando apaguemos a Marvin Gaye".

"No vamos a apagar a Marvin Gaye. ¿Esto no te pone de buen humor?” Harry movió sus brazos en formas mientras se arrastraba en la habitación. Algunas personas lo llamarían bailar. "Vamos, Lou. ¡Es una gran canción!"

Louis no pareció impresionado, pero Harry pudo ver la sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios. "Cambia la canción, Harold." Rodó sobre su estómago y escondió su rostro en las almohadas de Harry.

Harry levantó sus manos en señal de rendición. "Bien". Hizo clic en el siguiente botón, luego arrojó una botella de lubricante a Louis antes de caer sobre su cama, acariciando la parte posterior del cuello de Louis mientras comenzaba [_Let’s get it on_.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3j3okb3kuts) "¿Mejor?"

"Te odio." La voz de Louis estaba amortiguada en las almohadas, pero Harry podía oír su risa. Sus omóplatos se estremecieron contra el pecho de Harry. "Eres jodidamente terrible, Harry Styles".

"Lou". Harry sonrió a su pesar, enterrando su nariz en el cabello de Louis. "Lou. Mírame."

"No. Estoy protestando contra Marvin Gaye y todas sus canciones ".

"Pero, Louis," le canturreó Harry al oído, mordiendo la suave piel debajo de él. "Marvin Gaye quiere que _lo hagamos, cariño_ ".

Los hombros de Louis temblaron nuevamente, sus risas se perdieron en las almohadas de Harry. Harry solo estaba un poco celoso de no poder escucharlas. "Prométeme no cantar a Marvin Gaye durante el momento real. O de lo contrario, te dejaré por Zayn".

"Lo prometo", dijo Harry. Tiró de la cintura de Louis. "Ahora. ¿Te darás la vuelta para que pueda mirarte a los ojos y decirte lo hermoso que eres?”

"Haces eso todos los días", murmuró Louis, pero se dio vuelta para que Harry estuviera entre sus muslos, encajaba perfectamente entre ellos. Harry pasó sus manos arriba y abajo por las piernas de Louis, hasta la delicada curva de su tobillo.

"Tienes razón. Lo hago.” Harry presionó un beso en el hueco de la garganta de Louis. "Y te lo diré mañana". Él llenó de besos la mandíbula de Louis. "Y al día siguiente. Y todos los días que siguen." Mordió la oreja de Louis, susurró, "Y lo haré mientras estoy dentro de ti. Si me lo permites".

_Si me lo permites_. Porque ahora que Harry mira hacia atrás, siempre fue Louis. La oportunidad de Louis. La decisión de Louis. La vida de Louis. El amor de Louis.

El aliento de Louis se detuvo, la menor inspiración que tal vez la mayoría de la gente no hubiera notado. "Eres tan cursi", dijo Louis, pero su aliento estaba temblando.

"¿Eso es un sí?" Harry sonreía contra los labios de Louis, y el asentimiento de la cabeza de Louis era firme y seguro. Harry besó a Louis, profundo y largo, extendiendo los segundos entre ellos. "Gracias." Pasó sus manos por los costados de Louis. "¿Quieres quitarte la camisa, bebé? ¿Por favor?"

Las manos de Louis estaban nerviosas, y Harry podía ver cómo le temblaban las venas y el latido de su corazón a través de su pecho. Harry tomó sus muñecas y las inmovilizó en la cama. "Déjame hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo?" Harry miró a Louis, que estaba rojo escarlata desde la clavícula hasta las mejillas.

"No necesitas consentirme", dijo Louis, pero levantó los brazos, permitiendo que Harry accediera a su pecho. Harry tiró de la camisa de Louis y la arrojó hacia el suelo, agregándola a la pila de ropa que se acumulaba en el suelo. Habían estado planeando esto durante una semana. Harry debería haber encendido algunas velas, o al menos haberse asegurado de que Louis no se terminara viniendo con los viejos bóxers de Harry, o algo así.

Harry dijo eso. "¿Quieres esperar?" Harry levantó la vista desde donde estaba presionando besos ligeros entre las costillas de Louis, el contorno de sus huesos tirando de su piel. Pasó los labios por los pezones de Louis, podía sentir sus corazones latiendo como opuestos. "Solo quiero que sea perfecto para ti"

"Va a ser perfecto gracias a ti, idiota", Louis soltó una risita y pasó los dedos por el cabello de Harry. Él miró a Harry y sonrió. "Ahora. Por favor. ¿Fóllame?”

"Sabes", comenzó Harry. Se inclinó sobre sus caderas para tirar de los pantalones de Louis, brusco y repentino, y Louis dejó escapar un suspiro mientras sus piernas quedaban expuestas. Harry frotó sus pulgares en círculos, delineando una tenue e imaginaria H en las caderas de Louis. "Solía soñar con esto. Cuando viniste por primera vez aquí ".

Louis asintió distraídamente; estaba jugando con al final del jersey de Harry. Habían ganado esa noche. Harry recuerda mirar a la multitud cuando hizo el touchdown ganador. Todo el mundo estaba coreando su nombre, pero la única persona que podía ver era el pequeño chico, al frente y al centro de la sección de estudiantes, pisoteando sus pies y gritando obscenidades. Harry recuerda querer bajarlo de las gradas para besarlo. Harry recuerda que nunca quiso nada tanto.

"¿Con qué soñaste?" Louis preguntó, tirando de la camiseta de Harry por encima de su cabeza. Harry se movió voluntariamente, empujándola hasta que sus pechos estuvieron desnudos, sus corazones en línea. "Dime. Quiero oírlo." Las palabras de Louis fueron lentas y arrastradas, y Harry quería lamerlas de su boca.

Harry le quitó los calzoncillos a Louis, y Louis agarró la parte posterior del cuello de Harry, tirando de él para darle un beso. "Recuerdo una de las primeras noches. Se cayó tu lápiz en clase ese día y te agachaste para conseguirlo.” Harry pasó un dedo por el agujero seco de Louis, y Louis mordió el labio de Harry, lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacar sangre. "Fui a casa y pensé en ti cayendo de rodillas para mí".

"Sabes. Lo habría hecho." Louis respiraba con fuerza contra la cara de Harry. Harry estaba sofocado en eso. "Si me lo hubieras pedido." Harry logró rozar con un dedo a Louis, presionando apenas. “¿Qué más?”, Louis exhaló cuando Harry presionó más adentro. "¿Qué más, Harry? ¿Qué más?"

Harry dobló su dedo dentro de Louis, el calor apretado envolviéndolo. Harry sonrió en el cuello de Louis, pensando que él era el único que podía hacer esto, y que tan injusto era que estaba feliz de que nadie compartiera a Louis con él y de que no le importara.

"Las primeras dos semanas fueron así." Harry movió su dedo un poco más, y Louis había clavado sus dedos en el cabello de Harry, y sus talones en la espalda de Harry. "Solo tú de rodillas. Usaría tu garganta.” Una de las manos de Harry, la que no estaba metiendo dos dedos en Louis, pasó un dedo por una de sus venas. "Me tomarías, incluso si te doliera".

Louis gimió en la boca de Harry, los dedos de Harry rozaron su próstata. Harry presionó sus dedos más profundamente, observó los ojos de Louis cuando se volvieron oscuros, azul oscuro, lo suficientemente profundo como para ahogarse.

“¿Eso es todo?" Louis entrecerró los ojos para mirar a Harry. Harry se preguntó si se veía tan agitado como Louis. Su cabello se había ido en todas direcciones, el sudor pegado a su piel, las marcas de mordiscos ensuciando su garganta. Él duda de que lo haya logrado tan bien como lo hizo Louis. Louis de alguna manera siempre se veía impresionante, incluso más cuando era _de Harry._

Harry negó con la cabeza y metió tres dedos en el agujero de Louis, Louis gimiendo por la intrusión, gimiendo por la curva de los dedos de Harry. "Soñé contigo debajo de mí, como ahora. Todo desnudo y bonito." Se inclinó para chupar uno de los pezones de Louis en su boca, y las manos de Louis temblaron en su cabello, inseguro de si alejar a Harry o acercarlo más. "Pensé en follarte en el colchón. Pensé en follarte hasta que lloraras.” Tiró del cabello de Louis cuando Louis cerró los ojos, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos, con el más mínimo brillo sobre su azul. "Soñé que rogabas por eso".

Las manos de Louis llegaron a la cintura de los pantalones de Harry. "¿Quieres que ruegue?", Preguntó Louis, mirando a los ojos abiertos de Harry.

"No". Harry comenzó, y negó con la cabeza. "No lo sé." Sacó los dedos, limpió las manos mojadas en las sábanas. "Me haces sentir tan confundido. Me entierras la razón".

Hecho un desastre. Desde el primer día que Harry vio a Louis, él es todo en lo que Harry podría pensar. Cómo se sentiría bajo Harry, cómo le diría _teamo_ , si lo haría alguna vez, si alguna vez lo diría en serio. Si alguna vez pudieran hablar, si Harry alguna vez podría amar a Louis correctamente, si su amor podría ser para siempre. Él es por lo único que Harry cree que vale la pena respirar. Lo único por lo que vale la pena morir.

Harry se quitó los pantalones. "¿Podrías conseguir un condón, bebé?", Dijo. "¿Por favor?"

Louis asintió y se giró hacia la mesa de noche de Harry, deslizando una mano en el cajón para sacar uno. Louis los había encontrado la primera vez que entró en la habitación de Harry, y se rió de cómo podía hacer un animal con globo con ellos. Esta vez, Louis rompió el envoltorio y pasó una pequeña mano sobre la polla de Harry, no del todo envolviéndola.

Louis sonrió mientras deslizaba el condón sobre la polla de Harry. "Eres realmente grande", susurró y jadeó mientras miraba el techo. "¿Va a encajar?"

"Te prometo que sí, princesa", dijo Harry y se inclinó para plantar un beso en la frente de Louis, apartando su flequillo.

"No me llames princesa." Louis extendió sus piernas un poco más, acercando a Harry a su atmósfera, todo caliente y brumoso. Como el verano. Como el sol.

"Lo que digas, princesa." Harry le guiñó un ojo y Louis le sacó la lengua y, sí, pensó Harry, así es como se ve su amor.

Harry tomó las muñecas de Louis con sus manos y las plantó a ambos lados de la cabeza de Louis. "No las muevas, ¿de acuerdo?" Dijo Harry. "¿Princesa?"

"No me llames…" susurró Louis, pero lo había cortado directamente cuando Harry comenzó a empujar dentro de él. Louis jadeó y golpeó su frente contra la de Harry, apretando sus ojos.

"Mírame, bebé." Harry agarró a Louis por la mandíbula mientras se deslizaba hacia Louis más profundo, su calor alrededor. Los ojos de Louis brillaban y sus mejillas estaban rojas y Harry podía sentir su corazón revoloteando debajo de él. Él quería ver esto todos los días. Él quería verlo para siempre.

Louis soltó una pequeña sarta de _joderjoderjoder_ cuando las caderas de Harry se asentaron contra su trasero. Él curvó sus manos en sus sábanas, tan hermosamente quieto para Harry.

Harry pasó su pulgar por el pómulo de Louis. "Joder, bebé, estás tan apretado".

"Gracias", Louis susurró, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "Tú estás muy bueno también".

Una pausa. Harry se apartó un poco, levantó una ceja. "Qué acabas de," Otra pausa. Louis se estaba riendo, y Harry sonrió ante el sonido, un poco más sin aliento que de costumbre. "Decir."

Louis enarcó una ceja y Harry estalló en carcajadas, el cuerpo temblando, las caderas rodando hacia Louis. "Eres ridículo", dijo Harry en la esquina de la boca de Louis. "Eres mi persona favorita".

Harry empujó un poco más profundo, luego, lento y constante. Louis jadeó con cada momento que Harry presionó sus caderas contra él, gimió en la habitación cuando Harry llegó a su próstata. "Joder, Harry, maldita sea". Envolvió sus piernas más apretadas alrededor de la cintura de Harry, y jaló el ángulo a una posición aún mejor, una donde Harry rozó la próstata de Louis en cada impulso lento. "Mierda, Harry, _Harry"_.

Los labios de Louis se abrieron en un flujo constante de _joder, Harry, mierda,_ sus labios rosados y mordidos, sus manos aún apretadas en las sábanas. Sus caderas se sacudieron para encontrarse con las de Harry y Harry negó con la cabeza, sus propias manos se posaron en Louis para pararlo.

"Deja de moverte", murmuró Harry contra la mandíbula de Louis. "Quédate quieto, bebé".

Los labios de Louis se curvaron. "¿Todavía quieres follarme hasta que llore?" Clavó los talones en la espalda de Harry. "Sé que quieres. Dijiste que querías desde que me viste, así que fóllame como quieras.”

Harry miró a Louis a los ojos, y todo lo que vio fue la suavidad del azul, ligero y aireado, y Harry recuerda haberse sentido la persona más afortunada por ser el único que alguna vez la llegaría a ver, la vulnerabilidad que Louis esconde.

"Está bien, sí". Harry asintió. Tomó el trasero de Louis en sus manos, toscamente mientras metía en Louis su pene antes de volver a golpearlo con sus caderas. Louis jadeó y gritó, curvó sus puños lo suficientemente apretados para que se volvieran blancos.

Harry sintió cierta posesividad, una necesidad de morder a Louis, ensuciarlo con partes de Harry. Le hizo empujar más fuerte sus caderas hacia Louis, mantener a Louis abajo hasta que se rompió y tuvo que hacer que Harry recogiera los pedazos. Tiró de las caderas de Louis hacia las suyas, dejó magulladuras en forma de dedos donde una vez estuvieron, donde Louis tendría que mirarse en el espejo y recordar que él es de Harry y Harry es de Louis.

" _HarryHarryHarry_ ", Louis sollozó mientras Harry lo usaba, follándolo contra el colchón. "Fóllame, _HarryHarry,_ fóllame más fuerte, puedo soportarlo, quiero venirme, quiero venirme."

"Quieres venirte por mi polla, ¿verdad?" Harry empujó las caderas más fuertes. "Sé que puedes, vamos".

Louis estaba llorando, una línea de lágrimas húmedas le corrían por las mejillas. "Por favor, por favor". Se vino con un gemido, gritando mientras manchaba su estómago, sosteniéndose de los hombros de Harry. "Harry, _Harry"_.

Harry empujó dentro de Louis, persiguiendo su propio orgasmo. Pasó una mano por el muslo de Louis. "¿Quieres que me venga afuera?" Preguntó, y Louis, demasiado ido para formar palabras, sacudió la cabeza y acercó a Harry, presionó un beso perezoso en la boca de Harry.

Harry se vino entonces, y aunque estaba usando un condón, todo lo que podía imaginar era llenar a Louis con su semen, tenerlo dentro en Louis, un recordatorio constante de que Harry estuvo allí, que Harry le había hecho eso.

"Aléjate, idiota", había dicho Louis, sin malicia detrás. Harry se quedó allí por un momento más, con las yemas de los dedos detenidas en donde estaban conectados, antes de retirarse y ponerse de espaldas.

Sintió los dedos en su brazo. "Hey, ¿Harry?"

"¿Sí?"

"Gracias."

"No hay necesidad de agradecerme, Lou".

"No. No por esto."

Había silencio. Harry no supo qué decir.

 

[The Police - Every Breath You Take](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OMOGaugKpzs)

Harry ama a Louis. Aquí hay una lista de razones, resumidas porque Harry se está quedando sin tiempo.

Uno. Louis hace que Harry desee que haya más horas en el día, si eso significa que pueden intercambiar una palabra más, o que Harry puede ver la forma en que Louis sonríe, las arrugas de sus ojos, la forma en que se muerde la lengua un poco cuando está nervioso. Antes de Louis había noches inquietas, días sin vida, edificios y cielos grises, y Harry respiraba, sí, pero no estaba vivo. Después de Louis les pide deseos a todas las estrellas y se queda despierto hasta las 11:11 todas las noches y arroja monedas a cada fuente y cree que podrían cambiar el mundo si lo desearan.

Dos. Harry es horrible al tomar exámenes y aún peor al prestar atención y tiene problemas para iniciar conversaciones a veces, pero amar a Louis es lo único en lo que siempre ha sido bueno y Harry adora ser bueno en algo, pero adora a Louis mucho más.

Tres. Louis siente en extremos; cuando está feliz, la ciudad irradia su resplandor. Cuando llora, llueve. Cuando está enojado, arde. No hay intermedios. Louis siempre dice que odia eso, odia

cuando las personas son grises, odia cuando las personas no saben lo que piensan. Hay felicidad, hay tristeza. Hay sol y lluvia. Hay odio, y luego está Louis.

Y Harry lo ama. Casi demasiado.

 

[The Romantics - What I Like About You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=56KPTQtsH8U)

"Louis, ¿quieres ser mi novio?"

"No, no. Estás haciendo todo esto mal," dijo Louis y suspiró, equilibrándose en el borde de la acera. "Pon más emoción detrás de eso, Styles. Necesito sentirlo".

Harry asintió y miró hacia la distancia, nada más que farolas sobre ellos para iluminar el camino. "Es verdad. Tengo que canalizar mi Shakespeare interno".

"¡Exactamente!" Louis alzó los brazos hacia el cielo vacío, nada más que una vasta pintura de negro que los cubría a los dos. "Necesitas fingir que eres Romeo, y acabas de encontrar a tu amada Julieta muerta".

"Louis. Te estoy pidiendo ser tu novio. Difícilmente una situación de vida o muerte".

Louis se volvió hacia él. Sus manos estaban sobre sus caderas e inclinó su cabeza hacia la derecha. "¿Mi mano en matrimonio no vale tu vida?"

"Por supuesto que sí, bebé", dijo Harry. "Eres mi razón para existir". La forma en que Harry lo había dicho lo hacía parecer como si estuviera bromeando; si lo estaba o no depende por completo de cómo lo vea alguien.

"Cierto". Louis se volvió para seguir caminando por el borde de la acera. "No pareces muy honesto. Realmente necesito sentirlo, ¿sabes?”

Harry, de hecho, no sabía. Él se inclinó sobre una rodilla. "Louis William Tomlinson." Harry se aclaró la garganta. Louis se detuvo en seco para mirar a Harry, sonrisa tirando de sus labios. "¿Podrías concederme el honor de ser tu novio?"

Louis enfrió su expresión en una de indiferencia, a pesar del rubor evidente que estaba floreciendo en sus mejillas. "No lo sé, Styles. ¿Estamos listos para este compromiso?” Louis frunció los labios. "Es decir, ¿cómo sé si te _gusto_ , o te _gusto gusto_?"

Este chico. Harry estaba a un momento de correr a su casa y de besar a Louis hasta que no pudiera respirar. "Bien. Louis William Tomlinson. Te estoy proponiendo una oferta de un jugador de fútbol americano relativamente bueno".

"Diría que es promedio en el mejor de los casos, pero continúa".

"Fue votado Jugador Más Valioso por su equipo tres años seguidos, pero, como sea. De todas formas. Este jugador de fútbol propone una relación formal en la que tú, Louis, tendrías el título de _Novio_ ".

"Oh, Dios. Una gran palabra".

"Exactamente. Una gigantesca palabra.” Harry se sonrió a sí mismo. Y a Louis, que estaba cubriéndose la boca, su mano cubierta con la chaqueta de fútbol de Harry. "Y esta gigantesca palabra tiene enormes compromisos. Por ejemplo, Louis estaría obligado a decirle a este futbolista que lo ama al menos dos veces al día. Y tendrían que ir a citas al menos una vez a la semana, en las que dicho jugador de fútbol lo colmaría de besos y adoración y tú, Louis, no tendrías nada que hacer más que aceptarlo".

"Oh, Dios mío", Louis suspiró y se puso una mano sobre la frente. "¿Cómo podré manejar esta dificultad?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Lo sé, es un gran peso sobre tus hombros. Puede ser importante que sepas que haces al jugador de fútbol muy feliz. No solo le encantaría tener el título de novio de Louis Tomlinson, sino que también le encantaría poder abrazarte cuando lo desee".

"Él ya hace eso".

"Le encanta calentarte porque siempre tienes frío. Él disfruta haciéndote reír".

"Estas son cosas que él ya hace. ¿Qué hace que del título de novio tan importante?”

"Hay una garantía de que habrá 365 días en los que el jugador de fútbol podrá ver a su persona favorita sonreír". El corazón de Harry lastimó sus costillas; a él no le importaba. Apenas ya le dolía. "Dicho jugador de fútbol podrá celebrar aniversarios semanales de la relación y, con suerte, aniversarios anuales. Te querrá por siempre y para siempre, para bien y para mal, te amará hasta que no pueda…“

"Esto suena mucho a votos matrimoniales".

No, pensó Harry. No es así. Esos son para un día diferente. "Y también está el hecho de que él está enamorado de ti." Harry levantó la vista. Louis estaba sonriendo.

Louis se inclinó y besó a Harry, apenas rozando sus labios, sin embargo, todavía se sentía como un incendio forestal, quemando la columna vertebral de Harry. "Eso es todo lo que necesitabas decir, amor".

"¿Que te amaba?" Harry había susurrado contra los labios de Louis.

Louis sonrió. "Por supuesto."

"Te amo", dijo Harry. "Te amo mucho". Harry presionó sus labios, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Louis a una posición de pie. Hizo girar a Louis una vez y Louis se rió en su boca. "Te amo muchísimo".

Estaban en el medio de la calle, pero eran las dos de la madrugada y nada más que ellos y las estrellas. Estos eran los momentos por los él vivía.

Louis pisó los zapatos de Harry para encontrarse con él a la altura de los ojos. Agarró la mandíbula de Harry. "Te amo más", Louis susurró y se encontró con sus labios en medio del espacio.

"Imposible", había murmurado Harry y Louis le mordió la mandíbula. Eso era cierto. ¿Cómo podría alguien amar a alguien más de lo que Harry amaba a Louis? Parecía imposible. "Nada puede interponerse entre nosotros".

Nada. Imposible. Palabras tan grandes para personas tan pequeñas. ¿Cómo estaban tan seguros? Tal vez, ahora que Harry mira hacia atrás, tal vez si hubieran sido más cuidadosos con esas palabras, las cosas serían diferentes. Quizás si se hubieran dado cuenta antes, no habrían sido tan estúpidos.

Tal vez es una palabra pequeña para personas pequeñas. Quizás sea ideal para Harry y Louis. Tal vez no.

Pero estaban caminando por las calles de su pequeña ciudad y los caminos parecían no terminar nunca y tal vez era una palabra que habían dejado atrás. Eran _HarryYLouis_ y se iban a enfrentar al mundo. Iban a encenderlo en llamas.

Y cuando se separaron esa noche, gritaron sus respectivas despedidas y juntos, el mundo entero escuchó.

_Te amo, Harry Styles._

_Te amo, Louis Tomlinson._

 

[Bruce Springsteen - I’m on Fire](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xzQvGz6_fvA)

¿Dónde está este amor? Louis no puede verlo. Louis no puede tocarlo. Louis no puede sentirlo.

Así es el amor, le dice Harry. Nada podría salir mal.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Y eso fue todo!!! 
> 
> Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado y si no pues, igual todo bien. Si me equivoqué en algo háganmelo saber también!
> 
> Los kudos y/o comentarios se agradecen. Déjenme saber qué otros fics les gustaría que tradujera. Gracias por leer y bendiciones xxx


End file.
